El juego
by carbella110
Summary: Bella se muda a Forks donde conoce a Edward, el playboy del instituto y novio de su hermanastra Tanya...en donde los dos caen en un peligroso juego... ¿quien ganara?...todos humanos
1. Prefacio

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

Prefacio:

-Como pudiste- su voz sonó dolida, lejana; como si yo hubiera sido la villanada la cual es al contrario- ¡dime como lo hiciste!- me sacudió violentamente marcando sus dedos en la fibras del uniforme.

Mi garganta se lleno de sarcasmo, sin poder controlar lo burlón de la situación, mirando sus relucientes ojos verdes que no podían esconder la indignación de mis actos.

-¡Dime!- exigió al ver mi tranquilidad- Maldita sea- maldijo al ver mi silencio, golpeado el objeto mas cercano.

-Lo siento – trate de controlarme, no era fácil verle tan vulnerable- pero tu mismo caíste en tu propio juego.


	2. Chapter 1

Primer capitulo

Bella prov.

El frio golpeaba mi rostro, tratando de calentar las células congeladas por el brusco cambio de clima, en un intento débil trate de aferrarme a mi suéter. Odiaba los viajes tempranos, me daban un panorama poco amigable de mi nuevo lugar, mi hogar como dice mi padre, Forks.

-_¿Por qué debo ir a Forks?- trate de encontrar una explicación en lo ilógico razonamiento de René_

_-Es tu padre y tiene tu custodia pequeña- dijo entre lagrimas acariciando mi mejilla para tranquilizarme_

_-No es justo- me desplome, sintiendo débil mis pierna- Vamos René sabes muy bien que nunca le interese_

_-Lo se- dijo sumida en sus recuerdos- pero no podemos hacer nada, el juez ya dicto_

_-No quiero irme- trate de buscar una esperanza- tengo amigos que no deseo dejar, mi vida es aquí en Phoenix- trate de controlarme pero era insólito que arruinara todo lo que construir._

_-Lo lamento – dio como la mujer débil que era._

Acordarme de lo que deje hacia doloroso esta agonía, nunca me gusto este lugar; un lugar lleno de verde, húmedo; frio, apenas se podía diferenciar el día con la noche.

Busque en el horizonte algo referente a mi padre, pero solo me encontré con un lujoso mercedes en donde un hombre que no pasaba de los 63 años se encontraba parado esperando que mis piernas avanzaran hacia el.

Suspire pesadamente, ya no había vuelta atrás, este era como un comienzo, algo pesado para mi gusto pero tenia que sacarlo provecho a la situación, a veces el divorcio era bueno con familias de buen apellido.

-Señorita Swan es un gusto verla- dijo el chofer con su voz ronca, recogiendo mis maletas.

No dudaba que era Billy, el chofer de confianza de mi padre, algo a mi favor ya que el entendía la lejanía de sentimientos de padre e hija.

Deje de observar al desgastado hombre moreno de rasgos tosco, lo único que deseaba era refugiarme en el calor que emanaba el auto.

El recorrido era como un daga en mi corazón, no podía ver nada urbano, solo verde mezclándose con lo que debía ser los condominios de casas de clase media.

-Billy, ¿Charlie se volvió a casar?- pregunte vacilante tratando de evitar las sorpresas a mi llegada

-Es la pregunta que usted conoce mas que bien señorita- dijo

-Ya veo- mire por la ventana controlando las emociones que me avecinaban- y ¿Cómo es?

-No es muy joven que su madre- me sonrió para disminuir la tensión

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Irina, Irina Deli – dijo secamente como si no le gustara la idea- dueña de varias empresas…

-En pocas palabras rica- bufe ante la elección de Charlie

-Relájese señorita- dijo en tono paternal- ella no será una piedra en su zapato.

Sonreí débilmente, sabia que Billy me escondía algo pero era mejor ignorar antes de recordar lo doloroso que es mi vida. Deje que el viaje siguiera en su curso, viendo como los techos de las mansiones lujosas mostraran el esplendor de su arquitectura, la elegancia que carecían sus dueños.

El auto entro en una blanca, llena de columnas contrastando por un jardín soberbio, discreto; algo tímida para los visitantes.

Me sentía cohibida ante esta familia, pisar su suelo, un suelo que no me llenaba de confianza que me intimidaba, incitada a volver a mi hogar. Respire hondo al entrar, necesitaba tranquilizarme.

Literalmente preste mas atención al lugar, sin darme cuenta que había llegado a la sala en donde tres personas me esperaban, una de ellas me miraba divertida.

Ahí estaba mi padre sentado en un sillón alejado de una mujer rubia pálido y una joven de un rubio fresino vestida de una manera no muy poca usual para su edad, demasiado elegante que hacia ver a mi ropa como trapos.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Isabella – dijo la mujer rompiendo el silencio.

-Bella, por favor- dije tímida

-Me había olvidado cuanto te gustaba que te digan así- dijo Charlie evitando el torrente de recuerdos.

-Tu padre me ha contado que eres una buena estudiante- continuo la mujer perforándome con sus ojos azules, yo solo asentí sin saber que ajuntar ante su halago o comentario.

-Bella tiene algunos talentos- dijo Charlie tratando de evitar el tema

-Mi hija Tanya también es talentosa- dijo la señora orgullosa de su hija

-Madre no es para mucho – trato de mostrar modestia pero se notaba la bruja que era- creo que será mejor desayunar, no crees bella- me miro enviando mensajes que no le contradijera

-claro- musite, no deseaba pasar mas tiempo con ellos.

Incómodos tratamos de masticar los alimentos que nos servían, tratando de temas triviales, superficiales que eran los límites que había establecido para mi intimidad.

-Me alegro que tu y Tanya vayan al mismo colegio- casi me atraganto ante la noticia.

-Si madre, es emocionante- le siguió el juego disimulando su falsa inocencia.

-Tanya es la presidenta estudiantil y la mejor de su clase, será una buena guía para tu estadía en el internado.

-Me alegro- dije con sarcasmo mal disimulado llenándome de la mirada reprobatoria de Charlie.

-¿que tratas de decirme Bella?- dijo Tanya

-Nada- me lleve un pedazo de alimento en la boca- es solo que eres muy buena actriz, debe ser uno de tus habilidades

-Mi hija es mejor en el piano- dijo la señora sin entender la indirecta- ¿por que no nos tocas una, hija?

Tanya sonrió forzada, tratando de matarme con la mirada al dirigirse a su piano que se encontraba en la esquina. En minutos el lugar se lleno de las notas del piano, tramas clásicas pero no se que me impulso a contradecir su música.

-Es una bella melodía- dije con insolencia

-Es Chopin – dijo un poco enfadada

-Claro, tienes una grandiosa habilidad- me levante dirigiéndome al piano- ¿puedo?

-Por supuesto querida hermanastra- se levanto dándome paso

Hace años que no tocaba, técnicamente no me gustaba. René me había obligado a tomar clases solo para encajar ante esta clase social que habíamos creado, para honrar su matrimonio.

La música surgió de la pieza muy complicada que recordaba pero fue interrumpida por la insolencia de Tanya que me obligo a retirar los dedos antes de tener fracturas.

-Eres muy hábil, Bella- dijo con hipocresía Irina.

Tanya salió como la niña mimada que es, empujando a toda la servidumbre mientras su madre le seguía como un perrito faldero, tratado de tranquilizar a la tormenta de su hija.

Charlie se dirigió al bar a tomar un poco de whisky relajando la tensión de su cuerpo y acabar con lo que tenía que decir.

-Mañana iniciaras el instituto, hoy tendrás el día libre- dijo tangente

-¿Tendré que usar ese ridículo uniforme? – señale la ropa de Tanya

-Hazlo bien es un buen instituto- dijo terminado el tema.


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

Edward prov.

La luz del sol filtrado en las cortinas de mi habitación era un aviso que el día había comenzado; vagamente tenia recuerdos de lo que paso todo el fin de semana. La resaca no se hizo esperar, había bebido como si dependiera mi vida.

Trate de salir de la cama pero dos brazos se aferraban a mi cintura sin dejarme salir. Trate de no reír ante mi broma privada y el infarto que tendría Esme al ver a su querido hijo durmiendo con dos rubias despampanantes en su casa; espera haber usado protección.

Delicadamente quite sus brazos, necesitaba una ducha rápida antes que mi demonio personal llegara y encontrara esta agradable escena.

-¡Edward, abre la maldita puerta!- ahí estaba mi demonio personal, Alice mi hermana.- ¡abres ahora, o pido a Dorotea que abra la puerta en este instante!

Suspire frustrado ¿a caso no me podía dar mi espacio? Nunca me metía en su vida intima. Resignado abrí la puerta sin antes ponerme mi bóxer.

Y lo que me esperaba solo al abrir la enana entro como una fiera a mi habitación, gritando el por que de mi encierro hasta que vio a las dos mujeres en mi cama, dejándole con los ojos como plato.

-¡Edward ¿Cómo pudiste?- comenzó, teniendo el mismo tema- si te encontrara Esme en estas condiciones….

-No lo encontrara, si tu no lo dices- le corte fastidiado

Una de las rubias se levanto desorientada, buscando algo hasta que sus ojos se posaron en mi. De manera felina se levanto, sin importar su desnudez y me planto un beso antes de meterse al baño.

-Sácalas ahora- dijo enojada al ver la escenas

-Vamos Alice, como si tu no hicieras lo mismo- le rete, aunque sabia que no era verdad, Alice no era como el tipo de personas como Tanya en un grado superior pero si tenia sus juegos.

-No me compares con tus calenturas- dijo asqueada por el cambio de tema- mejor arregla tu habitación, huele a sexo – camino hasta la puerta deteniéndose- y apúrate, ayer faltaste a clases.

Me había olvidado que había extendido mi fin de semana ya que mis madres se habían ido de viaje. Pero pensándole mejor, ¿Alice que hacia aquí? Debía estar en el internado, me encogí de hombros antes lo obvio, ella estaba en lo mismo que yo.

Perezosamente camine a la ducha, no me importaba tener publico, ya lo había hecho que más daba.

-Por fin viniste, pensé que tenia que ir a verte- dijo la rubia seductoramente

Adoraba este inicio de día, sexo freso para aguantar las clases. Maneje mi volvo hasta el instituto, Alice solo leía una revista de moda todo el viaje, era una adicta a las compras.

Estacione el auto, despreocupadamente salí de ahí, teniendo el suspiro de mis admiradoras, aun cuando en Forks no había sol me ponía mis lentes dándome el toque rebeldes que me fascinaba.

-Sabias que eso te hace ver gay- dijo Alice

Gruñí ante su comentario, sabia como fastidiarme pero decidí ignorarla; quería comenzar este día lo mejor posible.

-¡Edward….Alice!- la voz de Heidi interrumpió la risa de Alice

-¿Qué pasa?- dijimos

-Reunión urgente

Caminamos tras ellas, tratando de entender cual era la emergencia de la reunión; a veces eran muy superficiales, como el cambio de profesor o cotilleos; así que lo de "urgente" tenia que ser algo superficial, conociendo a Tanya, la reina del drama.

-¿Qué le ocurrirá ahora tu novia?-dijo en susurro Alice dirigiéndonos al sótano.

-No en mi novia- gruñí

-como sea- le quito importancia

Había salido con Tanya algunas par de veces como novios pero lo demás era sexo, era el único laso que nos unía, ya que los dos no creímos en el amor y preferíamos aprovechar el tiempo instruyéndonos con el Kama Sutra, en breves palabras Tanya era como mi diosa del sexo.

Entramos en la habitación ambientada por velas en donde todos estaban sentados según la jerarquía de la organización. Alice y yo nos sentamos adelante ya que éramos los chicos más ricos mientras Tanya nos seguía.

Sin esperarse apareció Tanya con su grupo de huecas, tomando sus lugares. Jessica me sonrió antes de tomas asiento detrás mío, yo incomodo le sonreí sabía que después de esto tendríamos una visita al cuarto del conserje.

-Hermanos… hermanas….- comenzó Jane con la presentación- como ustedes saben nuestra seta solo acoge a estudiantes de nuestra clase- todos asentimos y era la maldita verdad- son escogimos minuciosamente por su físico, dinero y habilidad en la cama.

Suspire anta la misma charada, eran las mismas palabas comenzar con esta reunión, Jane decía todo lo que nos interesaba, tenia información de todos en este colegio.

-Lamento informar que nuestro querido profesor Jefferson ya no tiene poder en la junta de maestros, todos nosotros estamos obligados a tomar nuestras respectivas clases, esgrima para los hombres y ballet para las mujeres

Todos mostraron el desagrado de la noticia, nadie nos obligaba a tomas aquellas clases absurdas que no nos servían para nada.

-No se preocupen compañeros- la voz chillona de Tanya retumbo en el estrado- el profesor Banner nos ayudara

Trate de no imaginarme como lo había logrado, quizás esperaría unas semanas antes que tuviéramos nuestro encuentro intimo, me daba asco tan solo pensarlo.

-El siguiente punto- continuo Jane- es que el señor Leman no cree que el sushi es un alimento sano para nosotros.

-No se preocupen hermanos- intervino de nuevo Tanya – adiós señor Leman- hizo con la mano como si se despidiera- hola señor Chon.

Después de dos horas de analizar a nuestras nuevas presas, nuevos que teníamos que poseer ya que tenían dinero pero no las otras características, comenzó a designarse para cada uno.

Jasper se tenso al ser nombrado, tenia que seducir a una nueva estudiante llamada María, no se veía tan mal para unirse a nuestro grupo pero no tenía dinero así que solo será para la cama.

Alice no dijo nada ante su nueva elección, pero sabia que no se encontraba satisfecha ante el hombre corpulento que le toco; ella prefería de rasgos finos.

-Y por ultimo- dijo cansada Jane- Isabella Swan

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante lo último, solo minúsculos cotilleos sobre la hija legítima de Charlie, la hermanastra de Tanya. Observe con detenimiento la foto, no se veía tan mal la chica, tenía un no se que.

-Yo me encargare de ella- dijo Tanya con amargura- es mi hermanastra y es mi deber hacerle conocer las fantasías carnales.

Todos abandonaron el salón cuando se acaba todo, dejándonos solos a Tanya y a mi envueltos en un silencio que era lo único que hablaba ante la amargura de ella.

-No se que te a hecho – dije al fin sorprendiéndole con mi presencia

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo recelosa

-Te conozco y se que esta chica- le indique la foto de Isabella- no te simpatiza para nada

-¿Eso es lo que crees?- dijo tangente

-Vamos Tanya – le rodee con mis brazos dejando besos húmedos en su cuello- ¿que harás a tu pobre hermanastra?

-Si es posible enviarla a la luna- dijo girándose para verme directamente

-Que madura eres- dije dejando el juego

-Te propongo un juego Edward- dijo seductoramente

-Sabes que lo hare, siempre gano- dije acariciando su brazo.

-Seduce a Isabella hasta llevarla a la cama, quítale su inocencia en cuatro semanas- dijo desafiante

-si gano- era lo que me interesaba en verdad, el premio

-Me tienes a mi para lo que desee

-y si no- dije siguiendo el juego

-Serás mi juguete hasta que me canse de ti

-Es un trato Tanya, serás mi sirvienta sexual toda tu vida, querida- le susurre en el oído dándole una nalgada antes de irme.


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres

Bella prov.

Todo un día me pase conociendo los alrededores de Forks evitando el instituto, un tramo que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas olvidar. Suspire pesadamente al ver como el mercedes se internaba en el bosque llenándome de vértigo del verde, un color que hace pocos días me gustaba y ahora solo asteaba mis entrañas.

Curiosa observe las fachadas medievales del internado, mostraba el resplandor de ser una educación de alta calidad para un puñado de niños con hormonas alborotadas que solo les interesa sus estúpidos juegos sexuales.

_-No intervengas en mi camino, y estaremos en paz- la voz chillona de Tanya lleno lo que se suponía la estancia de mi habitación_

_-¿Por qué crees que me metería en tu camino?- dije frustrada evitando su presencia- tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar idolatrándote_

_-Te conozco Isabella- dijo con malicia acercándose desafiante_

_-Tu no me conoces- dije cortante_

_-Eso es lo que crees- mostro una sonrisa- lo único que te digo es que en este instituto no cabemos las dos._

Realmente Tanya era capaz de acabar con mi paciencia, era la reina del drama y lo peor era una zorra muy sofisticada; mientras nuestros padres habían salido ella fue capaz de traer a un hombre para hacer su supuesta tarea de biología.

Los empleados no decían nada, creo que estaban acostumbrados, aunque en la forma en como les maltrata daría poco de desear sobre su lealtad.

Mire mí alrededor, infestado de un azul marino con corbatas rojas, teñido el panorama deprimente del lugar.

Habían demasiados autos lujosos que debían ser de los estudiantes, y efectivamente no me equivoque, al lado del mercedes un reluciente descapotable rojo de donde salía una despampanante rubia.

Sus ojos azules se posaron un segundo en mi, examinando mi físico al verme al lado del mercedes sacando mis cosas. Suspiro cansadamente antes de salir caminando mientras todos los ojos de los hombres le miraban como un pedazo de carne.

Trate de tomar fuerzas, no me sentía cómoda con este pedazo de tela que se suponía que tenia que ser una falda usando botas como complemento.

¿A caso no les hacia frio para estar con este estilo de uniforme? Mire mi reflejo, en verdad era patética tan solo usar este uniforme.

-Tranquila señorita, no es tan malo como parece- Billy me dio ánimos para seguir.

Le sonreí como agradecimiento, el me conocía no cabía duda. Seguí mi camino esperando encontrar la secretaria en este remolino de miradas que comenzaban a comentar sobre mí.

Era molesto por supuestamente, pero no encontraba las fuerzas para evitar esta escena, René tenía la culpa de todo esto; sino fuera una mujer débil, no estaría pasando por esto.

Después de dos largas horas de charadas sobre lo que puedo y no puedo en este lugar, recibidas por el director que tenia curiosidad de conocer a la nueva estudiante de un currículo impecable; me encontraba en el pasillo llena de papeles que eran las materias que tenia con un mapa que me guiaba cada edificio y una llave que supuestamente era mi dormitorio.

Por un momento mi cuerpo se estampo en una superficie dura esperando que mi cuerpo sintiera el frio del piso, pero esto no paso. Unos brazos rodeaban mi cintura evitando la dolorosa caída.

-Debes tener mas cuidado- dijo una voz aterciopelada divertida

Mi cuerpo no reacciono ante el adonis que estaba frente a mí, deslumbrándome con su sonrisa torcida. Sus cabellos desordenados de tonalidad bronceada contrastando con el verde esmeralda de sus intensos ojos que traspasaban mi alma, leyéndome como un libro abierto.

-¿te encuentras bien?- dijo en tono preocupado al ver mi mente perdida

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de pensar en coherencia; no deseaban que me etiquetaran de retrasada mental.

-No, perdón- al instante mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

Zafe su agarre para recoger los papeles que estaban esparcidos por todo el pasillo, el caballeroso me ayudo riendo ante un chiste privado.

-Gracias- musite un poco incomoda

-Isabella Swan, la nueva ¿no me equivoco?- dijo en un tono inocente

-Bella- le regale una sonrisa- y tú…

-¡Edward!- Tanya llego en el mejor momento que podía venir- mi amor ¿Dónde estabas?- le rodeo su cuello besando los labios del joven.

-Tanya- dijo el muchacho sonriendo como disculpa- estaba aquí ayudando a Bella con los papeles que se le habían caído

-Que pena Edward- dijo con falso tono como era ella- me había olvidado mencionarte que mi hermanastra era torpe, muy torpe- alargo la ultima palabra.

-No tanto como eres tu- contraataque, no me importaba que Edward estuviera presente- siquiera mi cuerpo es natural, ¿Cuántas cirugías te has hecho? ¿30, 40?

Edward estallo en risas al ver el rostro de Tanya, valía la pena antes que ella se balanceara sobre mí. Agradecí mentalmente que Edward la detuviera, que seria de mi si esa rubia oxigenada me hubiera tocado.

Tanya y el desapreciaron después de unos minutos al tiempo que se llenaba de estudiantes que salían para el cambio de hora.

Las clases no eran problema, el detalle era la presentación que la mayoría me obligaba ya que estaban entusiasmados por tener una estudiante modelo en este montón demasiado superficial.

Solo una me llamo la atención, era sencilla perfecta para unirme a ella que toda este grupo, Ángela.

Era una estudiante becada que en breves palabras era excluida de los demás por no cumplir con los requisitos de la monarquía.

-ya conocieses a Edward Cullen- dijo al pillarme cuando le miraba en el almuerzo

Le mire encogiéndome de hombros ante su comentario muy observador.

-Un poco- musite llevándome la soda a los labios- de una forma no muy convencional

-Y a veo- dijo con una sonrisa- es el chico mas guapo de este internado

_-ni lo dudes- pensé_

-lo malo es que se mete con medio instituto, ya sabes el típico playboy

- ¿es novio de Tanya?

-Edward jamás tiene novia, podrías decirle mejor como sus juguetes sexuales

-Pareces que le conoces bastante bien

Ángela se sonrojo ante mi comentario admitiendo mis palabras con su signo de timidez. Le sonreí en forma de disculpa, no quería incomodarla por lo que inicie otro tema de conversación, terminando por mi aborrecimiento por Tanya.

Era sorprendente ver que Tanya no me haya mencionado como su hermanastra, lo que era bueno para evitarla más al fondo.

Cansada me retire a conocer mi habitación dejando a Ángela en la biblioteca con un amigo llamado Eric.

En fin recorrí el largo pasillo en donde estaba mi habitación, tratando de evitar las miradas curiosas de mis compañeras que eran muy diferentes a las de Ángela.

En forma rápida abrí la puerta para escaparme de aquellos ojos examinadores. Aliviada de estar de atrás de aquel trozo de madera, deje caer mis cosas.

-Hola- una voz femenina me dio la bienvenida sobresaltándome.

Se levanto de la cama caminando en una armonía como si estuviera danzando dándome envidia por ser patosa. Su cuerpo que era muy delgado pero esbelto no muy alto pero le daba el aire de una muñeca fina con su corto cabello en puntas rebeldes.

-Mi nombre es Alice, Alice Cullen- hablo con su cantarina voz

-Mi nombre es Isa….

-Bella Swan- me corto- es un placer conocerte- me enrollo con sus brazos dando un calor a mi cuerpo.

Sorprendida por su actitud mi cuerpo no reaccionaba ante la conversación que establecía, tuve que salir de shock ya que ella no paraba de ver mi ausencia.

-….y podríamos salir este viernes….

-¿Cómo demonios entraste a mi cuarto?- solté sin pensarlo

La diminuta joven dejo de sonreír ante mi pregunta suspirando pesadamente por la decepción de mi pregunta.

-Estaba abierto- dijo con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros- tal vez la de limpiezas dejaron abierto y deseaba darte la bienvenida

-Es un bonito gesto- deseaba arreglar la situación- ¿pero conoces algo llamado zona privada?

De su garganta salió el sonido mas musical de una risa uniéndome con ella, era tan fácil empaparme con su hiperactividad como si nos hubiéramos conocido hace tiempos.

-Entonces conocisteis a mi hermano de la forma mas convencional posible- dijo mientras nos dirigiríamos a la clase de biología- ya entiendo la razón de la sonrisa de Edward esta mañana

Le sonreí aunque un poco incomoda, se notaba que los cotilleos eran más rápidos en este internado.

-Realmente te aprecio, nadie le había hablado así a Tanya- hizo una mueca al nombrarla

-Es que están difícil entenderla- suspire al pensar en nuestra conversación

-No importa Bella, serás la ídolo de varios estudiantes – su sonrisa desvaneció al ver cuando un grupo de chicas dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

-Alice ¿Qué haces con la nueva?- una voluptuosa rubia me miraba con desprecio

-Querida Jessica – dijo Alice tratando de cubrir su odio ante ella- estoy dándole la bienvenida a Bella, no hay que ser descorteces

-Espero que sea solo eso Alice- una pelirroja apareció del grupo como si fuera de un alto grado- no deseamos que te desvíes de tus….- me dio una mirada con aquellos ojos felinos congelando mi circulación- juegos.

-No te preocupes Victoria- el aire comenzaba a tensarse- conozco lo que tengo que hacer, si me disculpas es hora de entrar a mi siguiente clase- se giro hacia mi dándome una sonrisa que no completaba el que tenia hace momentos – fue un placer conocerte.

Camino por el pasillo ante las miradas atentas de todos que no se perdía ni un detalle. Victoria les miro con veneno, haciendo que todos volvieran a sus actividades.

La pelirroja me dio una última mirada, bufando antes de entrar al aula con el grupo de huecas, empujándome como si fuera un estorbo en su camino.

Cerraron la puerta como si desearan que no entraran, estirando el cuello observe como aquel grupo hablaban frente a todos los estudiantes que les miraban atentos.

Fastidiada salí de ahí, comenzaba a sentirme una leprosa que no tenia lepra; tratando de acabar con tranquilidad este año y no volverles a ver mas.

Las lágrimas brotaron por la ira, impotente ante este grupo de niños hormonados que seguían la jerarquía imaginaria.

-¿Por qué llorar bonita?- unos ojos oscuros me miraban con ternura

Yo solo me limpie las lágrimas negando lo obvio de la situación. El moreno tomo mi rostro obligándome a ver, fue en ese momento en que llore en sus brazos buscando el refugio que me brindaba.

-Gracias- musite cuando había cesado el agua salada

-Tranquila bonita- dijo el joven tratando de quitar la importancia

-No en verdad, te agradezco – le sonreí

Me dio una sonrisa que mostraba sus relucientes dientes recordándome a Billy cada vez que me daba ánimos.

-¿Y cuales son las causas de aquellas lagrimas?- dijo en forma casual

-Nada con importancia- ahora que lo pensaba había sido un desahogo

-¿segura? Ya sabes que tienes un hombro donde llorar- no evite reírme ante su comentario- por cierto mi nombre es Jacob

-Es un placer conocer alguien amigable

-Te entiendo en este instituto están llenos de avezas huecas que siguen a los Orfeus

-¿Orfeus?- dije confusa

-Un grupo que manda ene este internado, liderado por tu querida hermanastra Tanya- dijo con asco lo último- y Edward Cullen. Te recomiendo que los evites si deseas no ser lastimada

-A Tanya es difícil evitarla, tu mismo dijiste que era mi hermanastra y Edward no tenia planes con el ¿pero por curiosidad por que tengo que cuidarme de el?- pregunte con cautela

-Tanya y Edward tiene un juego sexual en donde los blancos son los nuevos, lista en donde aparece tu nombre; debes cuidarte en especial de los hermanos Cullen

-¿Alice también?- dije preocupada, no parecía una persona que dañaba a los demás.

-las apariencias engañan Bella

-entonces Jacob si ellos desea jugar con nosotros por que nosotros no nos podemos divertir

**hola**

**Se que esto es muy molesto pero solo pido ayuda, necesito que me ayuden a orientar la historia a ver si hago como juego sexuales con el Edward el villando o la Bella como la mala, en serio necesito ayuda. Cualquier critica me ayuda**

**Gracias**

**Carbella**


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo cuatro

Bella prov.

La semana era tediosa como todo me rodeaba, las clases monótonas, asignaturas que ya había aprobado. Trate de evitar a toda costa la peste de la jerarquía pero era inevitable, todo el lugar estaba con su marca.

Jacob cada vez se hacia un amigo para mi, un informante de la burocracia de Tanya que dominaba a los estudiantes; pero nuestra relación era discreta, minúscula en publico ya que ahora me encontraba atrapada con un pequeño duende hiperactivo, Alice.

-Que tal si salimos de compras esta tarde- dijo por casualidad cuando entrabamos al aula de literatura.

Bufe ante su hipocresía, aunque era tan sincera en su mirada, pura…. _Un momento Isabella, es Alice Cullen, una de las mas perversa chicas de este instituto_, me recordé.

-Vamos Bella, necesito ayuda para escoger un vestido- dijo haciendo un puchero

Cansada de su insistencia asentí, no creo que nada me pasaría, tan solo era ropa. Alice salto de alegría llamando la atención de todos los alumnos que nos miraban como bichos raros.

-Te espero en el almuerzo-dijo muy rápido

-Alice espera, no te quedas en clases…- era muy tarde, la pequeña duende se habías esfumado.

Frustrada por no entenderla tome asiento a lo mas cercano a la ventana, no me sentía que encajaba en este ambiente, una pieza de rompecabezas que sobraba. Cerré los ojos recordando lo que había dejad por culpa de René.

_-Vamos Bella…. Sera divertido… lo recordaremos toda la vida… sin ti nada es divertido…. Tú puedes…. Por que_?_…._

-Por que? - repetí la ultima palabra de mi mejor amiga sintiendo un dolor punzante en mi pecho.

Solo quería despertad de esta pesadilla, aun no entendía el por que del odio de Tanya hacia mi, recién nos conocíamos y lo único que pretendía era usarme para sus estúpidos juegos.

Lo de Edward había sacado mis propias opiniones, desde lo de Jacob nuestros encuentros no eran tan gratos como el primero; sabia que era un adonis, pero un maldito mujeriego que destrozaba y robaba virginidades sin poder saciar su apetito sexual. Y yo era una de ellas en su lista.

Trate de controlar todo este sentimiento de repugnancia, era el mismo juego… deje que las horas siguieran transcurriendo como si fueran normales, evitando los baños del segundo edificio, lugar en donde el prefería dar su satisfacción.

Camine por el patio, tratando de llegar al comedor, olvidar que estaba en Forks, que estaba en mi habita, el lugar donde encajaba.

-Bella- Ángela me saco del pozo de mis recuerdos

-Hola- le salude

-Almorzaras conmigo?- pregunto con timidez

-Claro…

-Bella donde te has metido?- dijo una enojada Alice- vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder

La pequeña duende me arrastrando dejando a Ángela con un rostro de sorpresa e incredulidad al ver la cercanía que tenia con ella.

Suspire al llegar al estacionamiento, en donde ella me metió en un auto amarrillo con desesperación. Al entrar ella, note que trataba de relajarse como si algo de mi estuviera mal.

Mantuvimos un momento de silencio hasta que ella vivió a ser la Alice de siempre, hiperactiva, hablando siempre de moda y cosas superficiales que no me interesaban.

-creo que te estoy aburriendo- dijo tratando de camuflar la tristeza de su voz al ver mi poca participación.

-Claro que no, es solo que…- dude

-Que cosa Bella?- dijo algo angustiada

-es que todo es…- busque alguna palabra que encajara con todo lo que vivía-…raro

Alice sonrió ante mi confesión, aliviada que no fuera nada que le evitara para ser amigas como ella denominaba.

-Eres nueva Bella- dijo en un tono comprensivo- es tedioso los cambio, te entiendo

-Todo es confuso Alice, las jerarquías en alumnos, los juegos que llaman ellos, el peligro de los nuevos- Alice se tenso solo unos segundos

-Ya hemos llegado- dijo cambiando el tema bruscamente.

Paso toda la tarde obligándome a probar ropas diferentes, ya que según ella necesitaba un cambio de estilo para sentirme cómoda en el ambiente. De seguro a Charlie le dará un infarto al ver la cuenta de la tarjeta de crédito.

-Alice no se por que tengo que usar este pedazo de tela- le recrimine

-Bella por decima vez- dijo cansada empujándome al vestidor- Justin esta haciendo una fiesta, y eso significa ropa nueva

-Pero quien demonios es Justin? Además no es necesaria que me vista como una zorra

-No pareces zorra, jamás lo serias- dijo seria y un poco molesta- Alice Cullen nunca se viste como zorra, tengo buen ojo para la moda.

Alice siempre tenía algo que decir sobre mis reclamos, perdía todas las discusiones saliendo ella con la suya.

Desde luego me toco rogarle que descansemos, nunca en mi vida había encontrado el aborrecimiento en las compras hasta que llego este duende.

Compre un te helado para refrescarme, escuchando la misma charada que ella tenia como tema de conversación. Pero podía comprenderla, solo era una oveja que quería pertenecer a este rebaño hipócrita, en breves palabras Alice no era mala, solo estaba mal influenciada.

-No es tu hermano Alice?- mi vista se fijo en la cabellera cobriza acompañado por una rubia, la misma rubia despampanante que había salido del auto rojo.

Ella solo bufo, retirando la vista de la mesa. Note que sus ojos se escurecían de ira lo que trate de relajar el ambiente.

-Lo siento, no quería incomodarte- dije apenada

-No lo sientas Bella, no es tu culpa que mi hermano sea un idiota- me confundí ante sus palabras

-Pasa algo?- la curiosidad me pico

-No es nada Bella- dijo tratando de quitar el tema

-Segura?- no quería forzarle a que me cuente

-Claro….

-Alice, es bueno volverte a ver- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro

Alice rodo los ojos, yo solo mire desconcertada, sintiendo intimidada por la mirada de Edward que al parecer me desnudaba.

-Rosalie- dijo con desagrado evitando la afectividad

-Alice, por favor a pasado demasiado tiempo- la rubia suplico casi llorando ante la diferencia de Alice.

-Bella vamos, no me siento bien- se levanto sin inmutarse

Tuve que correr para alcanzarla, era demasiada rápida. Trate de preguntarle que fue eso pero solo le encontré llorando desconsoladamente en su auto.

-Alice- dije con melancolía dando de apoyo mi hombro- tranquila

-Solo llévame al instituto Bella- dijo al estar un poco tranquila.

Asentí como niña buena, tome las llaves del auto para conducir pero note que la rubia había venido casi corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¡Alice!- grito desde la puerta del centro comercial.

Alice trato de abrir la puerta de su auto pero la rubia le sujeto la muñeca impidiendo que huya, suplicándole con la mirada que le escuchara.

-Alice por favor, debemos aclarar todo esto

-Aclarar- repitió con ironía Alice- Aclarar que? que eres una zorra? ¡UNA MALDITA ZORRA?...

Tuve que sujetarle de los brazos ante que se balanceara sobre ella; en este momento no estaba en sus cabales. Busque con la mirada Edward pero no estaba en el grupo de personas que se estaban formando.

-TU ERAS MI AMIGA ROSALIE, Y ASI ME PAGAS…- Alice seguía gritando

-Alice por favor- suplico la rubia

-ALICE NADA, TU YA NO ERES MI AMIGA, NUNCA LO FUISTE…

En ese momento sentí unos brazos que zafaban el agarre que tenia en Alice. Instintivamente busque al dueño y ahí estaba aquellos ojos esmeraldas que me perdía fácilmente.

Un pozo que me brindaba calidez, ternura, una protección que nunca había sentido en mi vida.

-Yo me hare cargo Bella- susurro con su aterciopelada voz

Tomo a su hermana y le llevo al auto indicándome que conduzca.

-Alice- dijo la rubia al vernos retirar.

Era difícil creer que Edward tenia su lado de hermano protector, era cursi lo admito pero me gustaba la escena que tenían, un momento intimo que no deseaba entrometerme por lo que solo el viaje fue en silencio, un silencio que me ayudo a pensar que Edward Cullen y su hermana no eran lo que aparentaban. Pero la pregunta que evitaba y no podía dejarlo pasar era si realmente deseaba conoces ese Edward que nadie conocía.


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo cinco

Edward prov.

Los días pasaban y no encontraba la forma de acercarme a Bella, solo le veía cuando estaba en mis pequeños juegos, alejándole mas de propósito que tenia hacia ella.

-En estas alturas ella ya debe estar bien informada de tus intensiones- dijo Jasper entrando a mi habitación

Bufe insatisfecho ante sus palabras, ella no seria la primera que no caiga rendida ante mi encanto, siempre era lo mismo ante las nuevas; solo una simple sonrisa y ya les tenia en mi cama.

-Parece que es diferente a tus otras conquistas- Jasper siempre observador.

-Tu hermana se encontró con Alice- lo solté sabiendo que era la única forma que se callara.

-Como esta ella? ya sabes Alice- dijo apenado

-Que crees tu- le respondí con ironía

-Sabia que era pronto para ella, pero Rosalie nunca me escucha- trato de justificar

Rosalie era la hermana gemela de Jasper y la mejor amiga de Alice, nos conocíamos desde niños gracias a nuestras familias y los negocios que tenían. Éramos inseparables, casi como hermanos pero un problema entre Rose y Alice que surgió hace dos años debilito nuestros lazos de amistad.

-Iras a la fiesta de Justin?- pregunto disipando las imágenes de ese día creadas en mi cerebro

-Necesito algo de diversión- trate de no sumergirme en los recuerdos, el pasado esta atrás es hora de vivir el momento

-Se que Bella ira- dijo ignorando mi ausencia

Me sentí con suerte, seria una gran ocasión para acercarme a ella; ya que solo era una niñita que quería seguir a su rebaño, encajando por cualquier medio posible.

La fachada de niña desorientada solo seria los primeros días, apuesto que ya es como todas; en busca de popularidad y atención pero la pregunta era cual era la aberración de Tanya ante su hermanastra.

Ella era más esbelta que Bella, un cuerpo bien trabajado ; experimentado en la cama para satisfacer de mil formas a su amante, que era lo que Bella tenia y Tanya no?

La puerta sonó, mostrando la diminuta figura de Alice. Me dolía verla así, aun cuando su maquillaje tapaba las ojeras sabia que había llorado toda la noche, resucitando viejas heridas.

-Alice- dijo Jasper apenado al verla

Ella solo sonrió sin llenar aquella alegría hiperactiva a sus ojos.

-Lo siento- dijo Jaspe envolviendo sus brazos sobre ella

Me sentí intruso aun cuando ella era mi hermana, salí de la habitación para tomar un poco de aire tanta melancolía no era bueno para mi cerebro.

Deje que el aire frio de Forks me golpeara al caminar en los desérticos pasillos del internado. Había varios cabos que Alice y Rose tenían que unir para que esto se acabara, ya no quería estar en el medio ni elegir a una de ellas.

-Mierda-la voz de Bella era música para mis tímpanos.

Desde su estadía había conocido un defecto de ella que le hacia ver mas inocente, y era su torpeza. Había nacido con ella, un simple movimiento bastaba para encontrarle en el piso o hacer un caos completo.

Me recosté en los casilleros observándole en la distancia como ella recogía sus papeles regados, era gracioso ver el frustramiento en su rostro y la sorpresa que reflejaron aquellos ojos chocolates al verme tan cerca y a la vez lejos ya sentí la necesidad de tocar su pálida piel.

-Te diviertes?-dijo con sarcasmo, mezclándole con la ira

-Mas de lo que crees- dije con insolencia evitando reírme ante su rostro

Mascullo algunas palabras sin sentido, levantándose para alejarse como un gatito enojado que quería se un león.

-No te vallas- le sujete su muñeca

Acto seguido, una corriente envolvió cada centímetro de mis células acogiendo una agradable sensación llenando cada poro de mi ser.

-Suéltame, Cullen- aun cuando no era mi nombre me gustaba como sonaba mi apellino en sus pequeños labios rosas que reclamaban mi atención.

-No te soltare hasta que me respondas - dije en tono autoritario

Suspiro cansada, hablándome con sus ojos que vaya al grano. Era tan dulce verla así, enojada, frustrada y confundida; era un libro abierto fácil de leer.

-Por que me odias? –lo necesitaba saber

-Es muy fácil saberlo, Cullen- suspiro frustrada al ver mi confusión- tú – me señalo- era un mujeriego, narcisista bebedor de virginidades sin importarle los sentimientos de los demás, solo piensas es ti. Que mas deseas que apunte a la lista? – dijo con iranio el fina

-Eso es lo que piensas de mil?- su pequeño comentario me molesto

-No soy la única que piensa eso- contraataco

-Te digo algo niña- dije con dureza, sintiendo como ella se estremecía- no soy el único especial aquí

-No te tengo miedo, Cullen

-Deberías- espete soltando mi garre un poco brusco mientras me alejaba.

Ahora esto ya no era un simple juego, Isabella rogaría por mi, pidiendo mas de mi ser; implorando que le haga mía, llenando su cuerpo de placeres indescriptibles hasta explotar a un paraíso.

Decidí saltarme algunas horas de clases, necesitaba reponer mi mal humor; me recargue contra un árbol del jardín, mirando atentamente el símbolo de nuestra seta.

Una simple cruz bañada en plata que cumplía con su función de cubrir el polvo para relajarnos, un polvo que nunca use desde que me uní pero Tanya lo usaba constantemente al estar reunida con los profesores.

Una sombra me advirtió que no estaba solo, al otro lado estaba una estudiante mas joven, quizás de dos años inferiores; mirando atentamente el peso que contenían esa cruz insignificante que pasaba inadvertido por el director.

Sus ojos negros como el carbón, inocentes sin poder explicarse como se medio en esta telaraña; vendiendo su inocencia que se olía en sus finos cabellos negros.

-Como te llamas?- mi presencia le sobresalto, tragando en seco al verme.

-Bree- dijo intimidada

-Eres nueva- fue mas que una afirmación a mis dudas

La pequeña asintió, dejándome con la incógnita que vería Tanya en ella; su cuerpo todavía no esta muy desarrollado para cumplir con la demandas carnales de nuestro nivel y edad.

-Soy como la pequeña hermana o algo para la señorita Deli- dijo con cautela

-Ya entiendo- dije comprensivo, dándole un poco de lastima aquella muchacha

-¡Edward!- la chillona voz de Tanya capto la mirada atenta de la pequeña

Llego donde mi tratando de sujetarse a mi cuello para dejar húmedos besos pero con la mirada le advertí que tenia compañía, una que le interesaba.

-Bree que haces aquí?- dijo enojada al verla

-Lo…. siento… es que…- no podía articular palabra alguna

-Estaba estresada y quiso darse un polvo antes de entrar a clases- intervine por ella

Tanya me miro curiosa, sin dar crédito a mis palabras; odiaba cuando me conocía tan bien.

-Vete- le ordeno

La muchacha asustada salió torpemente, dejando un silencio incomodo; examinado por los penetrantes ojos azules de la rubia que me miraba divertida al caer en su propia opinión.

-Desde cuando Edward Cullen necesita la cruz para relajarse?- dijo divertida

Gruñí ante su comentario, era muy poca imaginativa y perceptiva aunque le doy crédito a mi habilidad de mentir.

-Estaba conociendo a tu nueva lacaya- dije molesto

-Vamos Eddie- me tomo por el cuello tratando de seducirme- a caso hoy amaneciste de mal humor?

-Tanya no estoy de humor para juegos- dije zafando su agarre- y por favor no me llames así- mostrar la educación que Esme me había dado.

-No es mi culpa que tu hermana tenga problemas con Rosalie- dijo tagante, invadiendo su cuerpo por la molestia.

Que rápido eran los cotilleos, serian nuestras malditas maldiciones hasta que nos graduemos. Por que no podían meterse en sus propias vidas y dejarnos respirar? ah me olvide somos los Orfeus, un grupo de juegos sexuales.

-Edward, tu….

Tanya no pudo continuar ya que Alice había interrumpido, pidiéndome a gritos con su mirada muerta que ponga toda mi atención en ella.

Y como era obvio ella era mas importante que la rubia, que solo bufo irritada por la falta de atención e interrumpirla; era una niña pequeña con berrinches.

-Hola Alice- dijo con hipocresía, gesto que no paso desapercibido para Alice que hizo una mueca

-Nos podrías dejar solos un rato- pidió

-Claro- se alejo sintiéndose despreciada, como un estorbo para nosotros.

Observe cada movimiento que hacia, sabia que las heridas se habían abierto y tan solo con el tiempo podrían cerrarlas de nuevo, pero la pregunta era cuando, odiaba verla sufrir.

Mama siempre decía que Alice absorbía toda energía, una persona muy sensible y podía costar aquella hipótesis en este momento. Una Alice apagada, sin la hiperactividad que alegraba nuestros días.

-No quiero que lo hagas Edward- dijo de repente tomando desprevenido

-Que quieres que no haga?- dije confundido o mas bien evadiendo la verdad.

-Que juegues con Bella, es mi amiga y no quiero que le hagas daño

-Como puedes considerarle tu amiga si le conoces recién- no podía dar crédito a sus palabras

-Lo se, tengo una corazonada- me miro suplicante antes de continuar- no destruyas lo poco que tengo

-No puedo prometerte nada Alice- retire la vista para no ver como sufría- Isabella ya esta en mi lista, no puedes hacer nada

-Sabes que te odiare si le lastimas

-No saldrá lastimada Alice, lo juro

Le abrace, tratando de creer mis palabras; una promesa que ya estaba rompiendo por cualquier medio que mi ser seria capaz poder.

.


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo seis

Tanya prov.

Como odiaba cuando la pequeña Cullen interrumpía. No sabe que Tanya Deli nunca se le interrumpe; pero como siempre Eddie le defendía tratando de cumplir su rol de hermano protector.

Gruñí tan solo pensarlo. Me metí al baño de mujeres ordenando que todas salieran, no estaba de humor este día; tenia ganas de patear todo lo que se interponía en mi camino, todo era culpa de Bella.

_-No entiendes Tanya, tu tiempo esta pasando- dijo con insolencia- los hombres se aburren de tu fácilmente, hasta el grupo de huecas que te siguen te abandonaran por otra_

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas estrangularla aquella maldita sosa, quien era ella para decirme aquellas palabras.

Gire la cruz para verter el contenido, solo una pequeña inhalación me podría ayudar para eliminar esta molestia que tenia de hermanastra.

Salí de ahí un poco mejor pero sin poder disipar las palabras de ella, eran como una sanguijuela adherida en mi cerebro.

Encontré a mi nueva lacaya merodeando por los pasillos distraída, tenia que entrenarla para mi sucesión antes de irme de mi reinado.

-Muévete- le ordene dirigiéndole al aula del profesor de historia.

Victoria estaba ahí parada esperándome, unas cuantas cruces de miradas antes de entrar con la nueva para indicarle todo el oficio que tenia que seguir.

-Hola chicas que les trajo por aquí- hablo un poco nervioso el profesor al vernos entrar.

-Profesor Brown – dije en tono frio, llegando al grano

-Lo se Tanya pero es difícil persuadir a la junta escolar- se arrodillo suplicante

Victoria tomo del hombro a la nueva llevándole a otra parada para darme un poco de intimidad a esta absurda charada.

-Fuiste obvio, - le acuse rodeando su escritorio- te delataste, sin mostrar al confianza para la credibilidad de tus palabras- me senté en su escritorio cruzando las pierna

-No podía, he perdido influencias

-No queremos que se enteren que paso en el verano- le amenace

-Me sedujiste- me reprocho

-No creo que ellos te crean- contraataque- creerán las palabras de una inocente niña con peso económico

-Tanya te lo suplico- se arrodillo frente a mi- mi vida es un asco; mis hijos me odian, no siento atracción por mi mujer, ya no aguanto esto.

-Tranquilo- trate de evitar esta escena- tomare las clases de ballet

-Gracias, como puedo recompensarte?

-Solo hazlo y ya- dije asqueada pero necesitando distraer mi mente

Tomo mi pierna, dejando un recorrido de besos húmedos carentes de profesionalidad que quitaba lo excitante del momento. Llego a mi sexo introduciendo su rostro con torpeza; metió su lengua deleitándose con el sabor que poco podía brindarle.

-No hagas ruido- me queje por falta de profesionalidad- trato de imaginarte en algo mejor.

Después de unos minutos que parecían horas llenas de mis fantasías creadas por mi mente. Salí de ahí como si no hubiera pasado nada, encontrándome con Victoria y nuestra discípula saliendo.

Sus ojos de posesionaron en mi, transmitiendo el miedo que sentía por su primera vez, solo era tiempo para que se acostumbre a esto.

Caminamos por los pasillos de las habitaciones llenando de temas superficiales de la fiesta, era otro lugar clave para llevar a Bree que se familiarice con el entorno.

-Estas segura?- pregunto con recelo Victoria- creo que será mejor que esperemos

-No- me negué- esta fiesta es ideal para ella – le mire de reojo respirando su miedo

-No sientes como su miedo estila por todo el lugar?- me acuso- no esta lista

-Ninguna de las dos estuvimos seguras al entrar a la seta, éramos más jóvenes que ella

-Tú ganas- suspiro derrotada- ella esta bajo tu tutela

-Sera la zorra más grande del internado- dije decidida

Removí el armario buscando la ropa adecuada para este evento. Victoria hizo lo mismo dándole ordenes a Bree con su ropa en pocas horas ya estábamos saliendo en mi limosina, recorriendo las calles urbanas de Seattle.

Bree gritaba llamando la atención de todos las personas que nos miraban, tuve que jalarla para que su cuerpo entrara al auto, evitando esto show.

-No debimos darle nada de beber- dijo Victoria al ver las botellas vacías

La muchacha no dejaba de reírse por los efectos del alcohol, yo solo respiraba hondo para que esto se acabara.

Al llegar a la disco donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, suspire al ver que en este evento todos podían entrar, la fila se extendía esperando entrar.

Victoria bufo al ver a la clase baja quería entrar mientras bree trataba de no reír. Nos gritaron al vernos entrar directamente causando que aumentara la molestia.

-Cállense- dije con petulancia

-Buenas noches señorita Dalí- me saludo el guardia.

Los laser de colores lastimaron mi vista deslumbrando lo electrizante del lugar.

-Necesito un trago- dijo Victoria.

Obligue a sentar a Bree en la barra, lugar donde podíamos comenzar su entrenamiento. Pedí bebidas alcohólicas solo para ella.

-Este jugo se siente raro- dijo dando un sorbo- de que es?

-Te de Taiwán- mentí al ver a Dimitri que se acercaba- tomate rápido- le ordene.

El castaño avanzo en paso felino, mostrando su experiencia en el arte de seducir mujeres, el podría ayudarme con este problema. Al decirle cual era su acción, el acepto, ya que nunca en su vida haba besado una virgen, ahora solo faltaba la niña.

-¿En verdad dice que le gusto?- sonrió con timidez

-Mas de lo que crees- trate que esto funcione- ahora tienes que besarlo

Dimitri acerco sus labios dándole un roce para no asustarle. Bree sonrió triunfante al ver su primer beso.

-Fue fácil- dijo sorprendida

-Ahora introduce tu lengua en su boca- me miro asustada – es muy fácil solo déjate llevar.

Dimitri tuvo que acercarse pero la estúpida de Bree tuvo que arruinarle todo, vomitando, que no puede dar un simple beso?

-¡Estúpida, ensuciaste mi calzado italiano!- dijo una sarta de insultos haciendo que todos los ojos se posen en nosotros.

-Solo tu me entiendes- bree recostó su cabeza en mi hombro su rostro lloroso mientras yo trataba de tranquilizarme maldiciendo mentalmente la existencia de la mocosa.

Capitulo seis

Tanya prov.

Como odiaba cuando la pequeña Cullen interrumpía. No sabe que Tanya Deli nunca se le interrumpe; pero como siempre Eddie le defendía tratando de cumplir su rol de hermano protector.

Gruñí tan solo pensarlo. Me metí al baño de mujeres ordenando que todas salieran, no estaba de humor este día; tenia ganas de patear todo lo que se interponía en mi camino, todo era culpa de Bella.

_-No entiendes Tanya, tu tiempo esta pasando- dijo con insolencia- los hombres se aburren de tu fácilmente, hasta el grupo de huecas que te siguen te abandonaran por otra_

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas estrangularla aquella maldita sosa, quien era ella para decirme aquellas palabras.

Gire la cruz para verter el contenido, solo una pequeña inhalación me podría ayudar para eliminar esta molestia que tenia de hermanastra.

Salí de ahí un poco mejor pero sin poder disipar las palabras de ella, eran como una sanguijuela adherida en mi cerebro.

Encontré a mi nueva lacaya merodeando por los pasillos distraída, tenia que entrenarla para mi sucesión antes de irme de mi reinado.

-Muévete- le ordene dirigiéndole al aula del profesor de historia.

Victoria estaba ahí parada esperándome, unas cuantas cruces de miradas antes de entrar con la nueva para indicarle todo el oficio que tenia que seguir.

-Hola chicas que les trajo por aquí- hablo un poco nervioso el profesor al vernos entrar.

-Profesor Brown – dije en tono frio, llegando al grano

-Lo se Tanya pero es difícil persuadir a la junta escolar- se arrodillo suplicante

Victoria tomo del hombro a la nueva llevándole a otra parada para darme un poco de intimidad a esta absurda charada.

-Fuiste obvio, - le acuse rodeando su escritorio- te delataste, sin mostrar al confianza para la credibilidad de tus palabras- me senté en su escritorio cruzando las pierna

-No podía, he perdido influencias

-No queremos que se enteren que paso en el verano- le amenace

-Me sedujiste- me reprocho

-No creo que ellos te crean- contraataque- creerán las palabras de una inocente niña con peso económico

-Tanya te lo suplico- se arrodillo frente a mi- mi vida es un asco; mis hijos me odian, no siento atracción por mi mujer, ya no aguanto esto.

-Tranquilo- trate de evitar esta escena- tomare las clases de ballet

-Gracias, como puedo recompensarte?

-Solo hazlo y ya- dije asqueada pero necesitando distraer mi mente

Tomo mi pierna, dejando un recorrido de besos húmedos carentes de profesionalidad que quitaba lo excitante del momento. Llego a mi sexo introduciendo su rostro con torpeza; metió su lengua deleitándose con el sabor que poco podía brindarle.

-No hagas ruido- me queje por falta de profesionalidad- trato de imaginarte en algo mejor.

Después de unos minutos que parecían horas llenas de mis fantasías creadas por mi mente. Salí de ahí como si no hubiera pasado nada, encontrándome con Victoria y nuestra discípula saliendo.

Sus ojos de posesionaron en mi, transmitiendo el miedo que sentía por su primera vez, solo era tiempo para que se acostumbre a esto.

Caminamos por los pasillos de las habitaciones llenando de temas superficiales de la fiesta, era otro lugar clave para llevar a Bree que se familiarice con el entorno.

-Estas segura?- pregunto con recelo Victoria- creo que será mejor que esperemos

-No- me negué- esta fiesta es ideal para ella – le mire de reojo respirando su miedo

-No sientes como su miedo estila por todo el lugar?- me acuso- no esta lista

-Ninguna de las dos estuvimos seguras al entrar a la seta, éramos más jóvenes que ella

-Tú ganas- suspiro derrotada- ella esta bajo tu tutela

-Sera la zorra más grande del internado- dije decidida

Removí el armario buscando la ropa adecuada para este evento. Victoria hizo lo mismo dándole ordenes a Bree con su ropa en pocas horas ya estábamos saliendo en mi limosina, recorriendo las calles urbanas de Seattle.

Bree gritaba llamando la atención de todos las personas que nos miraban, tuve que jalarla para que su cuerpo entrara al auto, evitando esto show.

-No debimos darle nada de beber- dijo Victoria al ver las botellas vacías

La muchacha no dejaba de reírse por los efectos del alcohol, yo solo respiraba hondo para que esto se acabara.

Al llegar a la disco donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, suspire al ver que en este evento todos podían entrar, la fila se extendía esperando entrar.

Victoria bufo al ver a la clase baja quería entrar mientras bree trataba de no reír. Nos gritaron al vernos entrar directamente causando que aumentara la molestia.

-Cállense- dije con petulancia

-Buenas noches señorita Dalí- me saludo el guardia.

Los laser de colores lastimaron mi vista deslumbrando lo electrizante del lugar.

-Necesito un trago- dijo Victoria.

Obligue a sentar a Bree en la barra, lugar donde podíamos comenzar su entrenamiento. Pedí bebidas alcohólicas solo para ella.

-Este jugo se siente raro- dijo dando un sorbo- de que es?

-Te de Taiwán- mentí al ver a Dimitri que se acercaba- tomate rápido- le ordene.

El castaño avanzo en paso felino, mostrando su experiencia en el arte de seducir mujeres, el podría ayudarme con este problema. Al decirle cual era su acción, el acepto, ya que nunca en su vida haba besado una virgen, ahora solo faltaba la niña.

-¿En verdad dice que le gusto?- sonrió con timidez

-Mas de lo que crees- trate que esto funcione- ahora tienes que besarlo

Dimitri acerco sus labios dándole un roce para no asustarle. Bree sonrió triunfante al ver su primer beso.

-Fue fácil- dijo sorprendida

-Ahora introduce tu lengua en su boca- me miro asustada – es muy fácil solo déjate llevar.

Dimitri tuvo que acercarse pero la estúpida de Bree tuvo que arruinarle todo, vomitando, que no puede dar un simple beso?

-¡Estúpida, ensuciaste mi calzado italiano!- dijo una sarta de insultos haciendo que todos los ojos se posen en nosotros.

-Solo tu me entiendes- bree recostó su cabeza en mi hombro su rostro lloroso mientras yo trataba de tranquilizarme maldiciendo mentalmente la existencia de la mocosa.


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo siete

Bella prov.

Lo sicodélico de los laser de colores que nublaban mi mente fundiéndose con el efecto de la droga y el alcohol distorsionado lo que tenia que ser una discoteca.

Los tímpanos que pedían a gritos silencio ante la alta música que cuerpos sudorosos se empeñaban en bailarla perdidos en su mundo de fantasías, un mundo que trataba de cubrir el dolor causados por sus progenitores al dejarlos en el intemperie; desprotegidos totalmente de las garras sucias de la sociedad mostrándoles un mundo colorido.

Trataba de seguir a la diminuta figura de Alice que se escurría por las paredes humanas de la pista; esto para mi no era una buena opción pero tampoco estar en casa fingiendo ser una familia feliz.

-¿_Te quedaras en casa_?- _ pregunto con recelo Charlie al verme llegar- podrías salir algún antro con Tanya no se hacer cosas de tu edad_

_-No me voy a quedar- le dije extrañada al ver su nerviosismo- solo vine por algo de ropa, una amiga me esta esperando_

_-Me alegro por ti hija- me abrazo, un abrazo que no contenía el afecto cálido que esperaba._- _te estas acoplando bien a tu ambiente…_

_Mi ambiente,_ esta palabra se repetía en mi cerebro como una mosca detrás de un dulce,¿ a caso no se notaba?

_El no es René,_ me recordé; el nunca fue el padre que esperaba, solo me procreo dejándome desprotegida tan solo un amor materno. ¿Cual era el motivo para pedir mi custodia? ¿dinero? El ya tenía lo suficiente para morir, era más rico que René lo cual aquella hipótesis estaba descartada.

-Me gusta esta fiesta- Alice me saco de mis pensamientos

Solo asentí sintiéndome mareada por la densa atmosfera que se producía en el bar, necesitaba sentarme por lo que deje que Alice pidiera las bebidas mientras yo buscaba un lugar para tomar asiento.

Internándome en el bosque humano, recibiendo empujones y en algunos casos algunos tocadas que me descolaron por completo, ya no eran inocentes, eran manos expertas que sabían que lugar tocar.

Triunfante llegue a una mesa apartada de todo eso, casi escondida en la oscuridad de una pequeña lámpara para no llamar la atención.

-¿Isabella Swan?- una voz cantarina llamo mi atención, sin poder reconocer la figura detrás de las sombras

Tomo asiento, acomodándose sin que mis ojos pudieran percibir aquella figura femenina hasta que se acerco a la luz de la lámpara apareciendo una rubia despampanante mirándome fijamente a través de sus ojos azules.

-Soy Rosalie Hale- me extendió la mano.

Dudosa le tome, aunque no tenia que perder, el problema era con Alice, yo era ajena aquella situación, ni sabia el por que del trato ante ella, parecía diferente a Tanya.

-Bella – trate de relajar el ambiente.- y que debo tú….- no sabia como preguntarle sin sonar grosera.

-Necesito tu ayuda- soltó sin que yo pudiera continuar

-¿En que soy útil?- trate de ser cautelosa

-Necesito que me ayudes con Alice yo…

-…. ¡DEJA EN PAZ!...- la voz de Alice se escucho a través de la música, teniendo la atención de los invitados-…. ¡MALDITA ZORRA TU NO ERES QUIEN PARA….!

Rosalie le tomo de los brazos arrastrándole hasta un pasillo oscuro tratando que la duende no asesinara a Tanya que estaba ahí mirando con odio la escena que se había causado

-¡¿ustedes que miran?- grito haciendo que todos se dispersen como si nunca hubiera pasado nada

Nuestros ojos se cruzaron y pude ver la ira reflejada en sus fríos ojos azules, un odio que todavía no podía justificar, pero mutuo; era algo tan misterioso que ninguna de las dos podía comprender.

-Tanya- una de sus huecas seguidoras llego donde ella, hablando en voz baja para que yo no escuchara.

La comisura de sus labios se delinearon en una sonrisa que no me gustaba, haciendo que saliera satisfecha por una razón.

Recordé que había dejado a Alice con Rosalie por lo me apresure a buscarlas siguiendo la misma dirección, guiada por las paredes hasta subir una escalera que me llevaba a la terraza del edificio.

El frio de la noche golpeo a mi piel descubierta por la diminuta falda que trastraba de cubrir algo de mí. Desorientada identifique a una rubia cabellera mirando el horizonte mientras que otra se encontraba recargada en la pared, alejándose.

-Alice- llegue donde ella, mostrando mi apoyo moral.

Me dolía verla así, lagrimas que empañaban su pequeño rostro; una vulnerabilidad que no conocía.

-Tranquila- busque palabras para darle confort.

-¿Por que?-dijo quebrándole la voz al final-¿Por qué nos metimos en esto Rosalie? Nosotros no éramos así

Se paro tratando que la rubia le mirara fijamente, la cual no quitaba la vista de la negra noche, respirando el aire contaminado del lugar.

-Rose- imploro Alice- ya no quiero seguir

Alice salió de ahí dejándome en tercer plano como una intrusa. Congelada reaccione tarde tratando de ir detrás de ella.

-No la sigas- fue mas como una orden- dale una momento a que esta sola

-Rose tu mismo viste como se fue- trate que pensara con lógica- le podría pasar algo… no lo se…- las palabras se amontonaban sin que pudiera pronunciarlas.

-solo déjala- ignoro cada palabra que di.

Me inútil, impotente sin poder hacer anda, solo observar el drama que se tornaba en este instituto que guardaba mas secretos que cualquier otro internado normal.

Me recosté contra la pared, contando mentalmente que esto solo un sueño, un sueño surrealista; sin una coherencia propia de un sueño.

La puerta metálica se abrió, sonido sordo al chocar contra la pared. Las rápidas pisadas advirtieron que era alguien que sabia que hacia en este lugar, a que persona buscar y efectivamente estaba ahí parado observando a la rubia que solo trataba de confundirse con el viento de la noche.

El rubio de mirada desafiante pero de una paz no se inmuto al verme ahí solo me ignoro como si fuera una mancha en la pared, corto la distancia que tenia de Rosalie de forma felina pero sin dejar la elegancia. Poso sus ojos azules como el cielo a un punto vacio.

-¿Qué hiciste?- su voz masculina, tratando de calmar sus emociones.

- no fue mi culpa.- se defendió ante una acusación

-Rose mírame- le dijo

La rubia no se giro, el tuvo que acercarse y obligarle a que le vea directamente a los ojos, ojos inexpresivos que no mostraban ningún sentimiento que yo expresaba.

-¿Qué paso con Alice?- Rosalie resoplo fastidiada como si le hubieran repetido mil veces la misma palabra.

-Vete a tus asunto hermanito- dijo apretando los dientes evitando una escena

-Rose- le reprocho, cambiando su tono

La rubia se zafo de su agarre dirigiéndose a mí con una mirada de disculpa tratando de camuflar la situación.

-¿Tienes quien te lleve?- dijo tomándome de sorpresa.

-Honestamente no- dije algo nerviosa- Alice era quien me llevaba

Ella sonrió levemente mientras que el rubio negaba ante la situación como si no aprobara las acciones de ella.

-No es una buena idea, Rose- dijo mirándome antes de dirigirse a ella

-Se lo que hago

Me hizo una seña para que le siga dejando atrás al rubio que nos miraba como una águila sin dejar de decir algo entre dientes.

La fiesta llegando a un clímax desbordando lo que una fiesta de hormonas se llamaba, haba demasiados jóvenes ebrios tratando de salir con su poca coordinación sujetándose en lo que podía para que sus cuerpos no se estrellaran, pero aun así el lugar se llenaba cada vez mas, sin poder poner un pie adentro.

Sentí que unos brazos me jalaban asta el interior de la jungla humana, borrando mi visión de la silueta de Rosalie que se confundía mas entre las personas. Solo escuche su voz que me buscaba mientras me introducía en el mar humano.

Trate de divisar al causante de esto, y ahí estaba, una cabellera bronceada que era única en este lugar y en muchos mas la única piedra en mi zapato que me veía como su nuevo proyecto en la cama, ahí estaba Edward jalándome hacia el centro de la pista.

Trate de librarme pero el lo sujetaba con fuerza haciendo que me doliera el agarre, me obligo a pegarme a su cuerpo, un dorso bien trabajado sobresalía en aquella fina camisa desabrochada moldeándose con mi torso femenino.

Acerco su rostro hasta mi oído embriagando mi olfato con su apestoso aroma de licor.

-¡Suéltame!-forceje sin tener resultado mejor mas me apretaba contra su pecho.

-Tu eres mía Isabella – su voz congelaba la espina dorsal de mi cuerpo- solo mía

Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja haciendo que gritara por el dolor, el sonrió ante el efecto que pudo lograr en mi, un efecto que me intimidaba si poder pensar en como salir de ahí.

El siguió probando cada parte de mi piel, llegando a mi cuello; mientras yo me sentía una muñeca en donde todos podían jugar conmigo.

_Reacciona Bella_, aquella vocecita que siempre me sacaba de algún apuro lleno me cerebro haciendo que este comenzara a trabajar ideando un plan.

Acto seguido estaba viendo como Edward se retorcía en el piso, con las miradas atentas que trataban de asesinarme pero con la furia corriendo por mis venas no me importo nada.

-Escúchame bien Cullen- dije con asco su apellido- si vuelves a tocarme tu amiguito quedara inservible durante siglos.

Salí de ahí sin intimidarme con los murmullos de todos, mostrando la dignidad que tenia. Rosalie estaba en la salida mirándome preocupada por la idiota sonrisa que tenia, una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver como el sufría por un pequeño golpe entre sus piernas.

-¿Donde estabas?- dijo recelosa

-Atendiendo un inconveniente- ella me miro extrañada como si estuviera loca- ¿nos podemos ir?

Ella asintió no muy segura llevándome hasta su descapotable rojo que se confundió rápido en los demás autos de la avenida principal, pensando en el plan que haríamos.

Capitulo siete

Bella prov.

Lo sicodélico de los laser de colores que nublaban mi mente fundiéndose con el efecto de la droga y el alcohol distorsionado lo que tenia que ser una discoteca.

Los tímpanos que pedían a gritos silencio ante la alta música que cuerpos sudorosos se empeñaban en bailarla perdidos en su mundo de fantasías, un mundo que trataba de cubrir el dolor causados por sus progenitores al dejarlos en el intemperie; desprotegidos totalmente de las garras sucias de la sociedad mostrándoles un mundo colorido.

Trataba de seguir a la diminuta figura de Alice que se escurría por las paredes humanas de la pista; esto para mi no era una buena opción pero tampoco estar en casa fingiendo ser una familia feliz.

-¿_Te quedaras en casa_?- _ pregunto con recelo Charlie al verme llegar- podrías salir algún antro con Tanya no se hacer cosas de tu edad_

_-No me voy a quedar- le dije extrañada al ver su nerviosismo- solo vine por algo de ropa, una amiga me esta esperando_

_-Me alegro por ti hija- me abrazo, un abrazo que no contenía el afecto cálido que esperaba._- _te estas acoplando bien a tu ambiente…_

_Mi ambiente,_ esta palabra se repetía en mi cerebro como una mosca detrás de un dulce,¿ a caso no se notaba?

_El no es René,_ me recordé; el nunca fue el padre que esperaba, solo me procreo dejándome desprotegida tan solo un amor materno. ¿Cual era el motivo para pedir mi custodia? ¿dinero? El ya tenía lo suficiente para morir, era más rico que René lo cual aquella hipótesis estaba descartada.

-Me gusta esta fiesta- Alice me saco de mis pensamientos

Solo asentí sintiéndome mareada por la densa atmosfera que se producía en el bar, necesitaba sentarme por lo que deje que Alice pidiera las bebidas mientras yo buscaba un lugar para tomar asiento.

Internándome en el bosque humano, recibiendo empujones y en algunos casos algunos tocadas que me descolaron por completo, ya no eran inocentes, eran manos expertas que sabían que lugar tocar.

Triunfante llegue a una mesa apartada de todo eso, casi escondida en la oscuridad de una pequeña lámpara para no llamar la atención.

-¿Isabella Swan?- una voz cantarina llamo mi atención, sin poder reconocer la figura detrás de las sombras

Tomo asiento, acomodándose sin que mis ojos pudieran percibir aquella figura femenina hasta que se acerco a la luz de la lámpara apareciendo una rubia despampanante mirándome fijamente a través de sus ojos azules.

-Soy Rosalie Hale- me extendió la mano.

Dudosa le tome, aunque no tenia que perder, el problema era con Alice, yo era ajena aquella situación, ni sabia el por que del trato ante ella, parecía diferente a Tanya.

-Bella – trate de relajar el ambiente.- y que debo tú….- no sabia como preguntarle sin sonar grosera.

-Necesito tu ayuda- soltó sin que yo pudiera continuar

-¿En que soy útil?- trate de ser cautelosa

-Necesito que me ayudes con Alice yo…

-…. ¡DEJA EN PAZ!...- la voz de Alice se escucho a través de la música, teniendo la atención de los invitados-…. ¡MALDITA ZORRA TU NO ERES QUIEN PARA….!

Rosalie le tomo de los brazos arrastrándole hasta un pasillo oscuro tratando que la duende no asesinara a Tanya que estaba ahí mirando con odio la escena que se había causado

-¡¿ustedes que miran?- grito haciendo que todos se dispersen como si nunca hubiera pasado nada

Nuestros ojos se cruzaron y pude ver la ira reflejada en sus fríos ojos azules, un odio que todavía no podía justificar, pero mutuo; era algo tan misterioso que ninguna de las dos podía comprender.

-Tanya- una de sus huecas seguidoras llego donde ella, hablando en voz baja para que yo no escuchara.

La comisura de sus labios se delinearon en una sonrisa que no me gustaba, haciendo que saliera satisfecha por una razón.

Recordé que había dejado a Alice con Rosalie por lo me apresure a buscarlas siguiendo la misma dirección, guiada por las paredes hasta subir una escalera que me llevaba a la terraza del edificio.

El frio de la noche golpeo a mi piel descubierta por la diminuta falda que trastraba de cubrir algo de mí. Desorientada identifique a una rubia cabellera mirando el horizonte mientras que otra se encontraba recargada en la pared, alejándose.

-Alice- llegue donde ella, mostrando mi apoyo moral.

Me dolía verla así, lagrimas que empañaban su pequeño rostro; una vulnerabilidad que no conocía.

-Tranquila- busque palabras para darle confort.

-¿Por que?-dijo quebrándole la voz al final-¿Por qué nos metimos en esto Rosalie? Nosotros no éramos así

Se paro tratando que la rubia le mirara fijamente, la cual no quitaba la vista de la negra noche, respirando el aire contaminado del lugar.

-Rose- imploro Alice- ya no quiero seguir

Alice salió de ahí dejándome en tercer plano como una intrusa. Congelada reaccione tarde tratando de ir detrás de ella.

-No la sigas- fue mas como una orden- dale una momento a que esta sola

-Rose tu mismo viste como se fue- trate que pensara con lógica- le podría pasar algo… no lo se…- las palabras se amontonaban sin que pudiera pronunciarlas.

-solo déjala- ignoro cada palabra que di.

Me inútil, impotente sin poder hacer anda, solo observar el drama que se tornaba en este instituto que guardaba mas secretos que cualquier otro internado normal.

Me recosté contra la pared, contando mentalmente que esto solo un sueño, un sueño surrealista; sin una coherencia propia de un sueño.

La puerta metálica se abrió, sonido sordo al chocar contra la pared. Las rápidas pisadas advirtieron que era alguien que sabia que hacia en este lugar, a que persona buscar y efectivamente estaba ahí parado observando a la rubia que solo trataba de confundirse con el viento de la noche.

El rubio de mirada desafiante pero de una paz no se inmuto al verme ahí solo me ignoro como si fuera una mancha en la pared, corto la distancia que tenia de Rosalie de forma felina pero sin dejar la elegancia. Poso sus ojos azules como el cielo a un punto vacio.

-¿Qué hiciste?- su voz masculina, tratando de calmar sus emociones.

- no fue mi culpa.- se defendió ante una acusación

-Rose mírame- le dijo

La rubia no se giro, el tuvo que acercarse y obligarle a que le vea directamente a los ojos, ojos inexpresivos que no mostraban ningún sentimiento que yo expresaba.

-¿Qué paso con Alice?- Rosalie resoplo fastidiada como si le hubieran repetido mil veces la misma palabra.

-Vete a tus asunto hermanito- dijo apretando los dientes evitando una escena

-Rose- le reprocho, cambiando su tono

La rubia se zafo de su agarre dirigiéndose a mí con una mirada de disculpa tratando de camuflar la situación.

-¿Tienes quien te lleve?- dijo tomándome de sorpresa.

-Honestamente no- dije algo nerviosa- Alice era quien me llevaba

Ella sonrió levemente mientras que el rubio negaba ante la situación como si no aprobara las acciones de ella.

-No es una buena idea, Rose- dijo mirándome antes de dirigirse a ella

-Se lo que hago

Me hizo una seña para que le siga dejando atrás al rubio que nos miraba como una águila sin dejar de decir algo entre dientes.

La fiesta llegando a un clímax desbordando lo que una fiesta de hormonas se llamaba, haba demasiados jóvenes ebrios tratando de salir con su poca coordinación sujetándose en lo que podía para que sus cuerpos no se estrellaran, pero aun así el lugar se llenaba cada vez mas, sin poder poner un pie adentro.

Sentí que unos brazos me jalaban asta el interior de la jungla humana, borrando mi visión de la silueta de Rosalie que se confundía mas entre las personas. Solo escuche su voz que me buscaba mientras me introducía en el mar humano.

Trate de divisar al causante de esto, y ahí estaba, una cabellera bronceada que era única en este lugar y en muchos mas la única piedra en mi zapato que me veía como su nuevo proyecto en la cama, ahí estaba Edward jalándome hacia el centro de la pista.

Trate de librarme pero el lo sujetaba con fuerza haciendo que me doliera el agarre, me obligo a pegarme a su cuerpo, un dorso bien trabajado sobresalía en aquella fina camisa desabrochada moldeándose con mi torso femenino.

Acerco su rostro hasta mi oído embriagando mi olfato con su apestoso aroma de licor.

-¡Suéltame!-forceje sin tener resultado mejor mas me apretaba contra su pecho.

-Tu eres mía Isabella – su voz congelaba la espina dorsal de mi cuerpo- solo mía

Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja haciendo que gritara por el dolor, el sonrió ante el efecto que pudo lograr en mi, un efecto que me intimidaba si poder pensar en como salir de ahí.

El siguió probando cada parte de mi piel, llegando a mi cuello; mientras yo me sentía una muñeca en donde todos podían jugar conmigo.

_Reacciona Bella_, aquella vocecita que siempre me sacaba de algún apuro lleno me cerebro haciendo que este comenzara a trabajar ideando un plan.

Acto seguido estaba viendo como Edward se retorcía en el piso, con las miradas atentas que trataban de asesinarme pero con la furia corriendo por mis venas no me importo nada.

-Escúchame bien Cullen- dije con asco su apellido- si vuelves a tocarme tu amiguito quedara inservible durante siglos.

Salí de ahí sin intimidarme con los murmullos de todos, mostrando la dignidad que tenia. Rosalie estaba en la salida mirándome preocupada por la idiota sonrisa que tenia, una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver como el sufría por un pequeño golpe entre sus piernas.

-¿Donde estabas?- dijo recelosa

-Atendiendo un inconveniente- ella me miro extrañada como si estuviera loca- ¿nos podemos ir?

Ella asintió no muy segura llevándome hasta su descapotable rojo que se confundió rápido en los demás autos de la avenida principal, pensando en el plan que haríamos.


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo ocho

Edward prov.

Maldita perra, ¿como fue capaz de hacerme esto? Ahora soy el hazme reír de todo el internado, repugno aquella monja de cuarte; ahora ya puedo entender a Tanya su odio contra ella, no era una santa como se suponía, solo finge ante todos.

_-te dije Eddie, ella no es lo que aparente- dijo Tanya arrodilla entre la multitud _

Deseabas con todas mis fuerzas tomar a Bella y desquitarme pero era un caballero, no el más fino pero si tenia algo de lo que me enseño Esme y no tenia que golpear una mujer; pero en la cama me podría desquitar con ella, solo tendría que buscar la forma de acercarme.

-¿Todavía te ocultas?- el sarcasmo de Rosalie no me ayudaba en esta mañana- ya han pasado cuatro días y no puedes dar la cara, esa niña tiene fuerzas.

Gruñí ante su comentario sin importarme que ella me viera recostado en el sofá rodeado de botellas para apagar mi frustración.

-¿a que le tienes miedo Edward?- su voz retadora mirándome intensamente con sus ojos azules

-A caerme con aquellos tacos de punta afilada- mire su calzado de una manera lujuriosa en donde ella gruño de desaprobación- yo tendría cuidado de ti, hay demasiadas prendes tiradas en el suelo.

Ella bufo mirando el entorno de mi departamento, el lugar en donde los dos nos divertíamos cuando nos conocimos.

-¿con cuantas has tenido? ¿Una? ¿Dos?- dijo con asco pero evitando el sarcasmo

-Cuatro- dije orgulloso mientras ella me miraba incrédula, sin dar crédito- cuatro por cada día que mi pequeño estuvo inactivo

-Me he olvidado cuanto te gustaba el ejercicio físico- uso el sarcasmo con su lengua afilada

-Vamos Rose, te conozco; bueno creo conocerte- ella bufo mirándome amenazante- Rose tu mas que nadie sabe el desconcierto que creo al irte y volver después de un año sin una explicación en donde Alice y tu se ven como enemigas

-Solo Alice- me corrigió

-¿Me contaras lo que ocurrió?- siempre tenia la opción de negarse- ¿aunque sea a donde te fuiste?

Ella suspiro pesadamente tratando de escoger la mejor opción, típico cerrarse en su propio mundo llevando su sufrimiento a toda costa.

-Te diré a donde estuve- dijo después de un prolongado silencio- pero no aquí, no lo siento….- miro alrededor- ¿como puedes llamar esto un departamento?

Corrió las cortinas haciendo que el sol nublara mi vista, como la odiaba de verdad sabia en que punto atacar; quizás ella y Bella deberían abrir un club Odiamos a Edward.

-Así esta mucho mejor- sonrió con inocencia

-No te metas con mis cosas- le desafié, odiaba cuando ella ponía su toque femenino

-Vamos Edward esto a los dos nos interesa.

Bella prov.

Los días se hacían más aburridos de los de mi llegada, era una monotonía muerta con una alteración en donde todos me aborrecían menos los que eran mis amigos. Soportaba las miras asesinas de todas mientras los hombres me llamaban Bella la castradora.

_-suélteme- había exigido al grupo de oxigenadas que me llevaron contra un pasillo desierto_

_Mi espalda choco contra la pared, lastimando mis vertebras; solo reprimí el dolor sin darle la satisfacción_

_-Ten cuidado Swan- hablo la pomposa de Jessica afilando su lengua- no queremos que te pase nada malo como nuestro Eddie _

Desde su amenaza no dejaban que ninguno pasara para torturarme, humillándome ante todos los estudiantes siempre que se les presentaban la oportunidad.

Ya me sentía cansada, pidiendo a gritos que me dejaran en paz, maldito Cullen que tuvo que fijar su estúpido juego a mi y por cierto ¿Dónde se había metido durante esta semana? como siempre haciéndose al victima para llamar la atención sabia que era un narcisista hijo de papi.

Trate de borrar cada reencuentro que tenia con aquellas oxigenadas pero Alice no ayudaba, ella también había desaparecido sin tener noticas sobre ella; desde la fiesta solo había rumores que no ayudaban al realismo de las cosas, solo fantasías de adolecentes.

_-No se Bella, realmente no te podría dar la versión original solo rumores- dijo Ángela un poco incomoda del tema_

_-Pero algo debes saber- trate de sacar algo de información_

_-Solo rumores de que Rosalie se metió con el novio de Alice- se encogió de hombros_

_El novio de Alice, _la misma palabra rondaba en mi cabeza; era un termino que según Jacob no era el mismo significado que teníamos nosotros, que Ángela había censurado la palabra para que no sonara grotesca; que mas bien era uno de los juegos de ella y Rosalie se metió.

-… es como su territorio…- me explicaba lo mejor que pudo- cada muchacho que les dan solo serán para ellas y nadie puede tocarlos a venos que ellos te den el permiso, estarías violando unas de sus reglas

-¿como sabes tanto Jake? – le cuestiones por su información

-mis padres pertenecían aquella fraternidad- dijo apenado- el apellido Black se encuentran en aquellas listas de ellos solo yo deje aquella tradición- jugo con sus manos evitando el torrente de emociones- no me gusta jugar como ellos lo encuentran al sexo.

Le sonríe admirando su forma madura, sintiendo segura que podría hacer esto con el, tener su ayuda como lo había planeado para comenzar lo que tenia que comenzar...

Edward prov.

Respire el aroma que me daba mi café, habían semanas que pasaron que no había tomado un buen desayuno, sumergido en una resaca que evitaba que Esme o Carlisle presenciaran.

Mire a la rubia que no probaba bocado alguno de la tarta mirándolo como si fuera la gran cosa en este mundo rehuyendo a lo que venimos.

-Si quieres acabar esto igual que yo por que no comenzamos lo que venimos

Se rio ante mi directa negando con la cabeza lo decepcionada de mi respuesta como si esperara que cambiara mi impaciencia.

-Sigues siendo el mismo Edward- sonrió sin el brillo que tenia- es esperar que en Forks el sol lo resguardara y tu sed sexual acabara ¿estas vez fueron pelirrojas?

-Vamos Rosalie, no me gusta tus comparaciones- dije impaciente con sus rodeos- me vas a decir donde estuviste o estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Suspiro ante la impaciencia aprecia que se debatía internamente en negarse o cumplir.

-Estuve en Italia- dijo mirando sus manos- tratando de ordenar mi vida

-¿Y que has decidido?- me lleve un trozo de crema- seguir como la reina

-Aclarar todo con Alice- me miro decidida, lastima que mi hermana no pensaba lo mismo.

-Lamento destruir tus esperanzas pero ella es más terca

-Ahí entras tu- le mire incrédulo

-No pensaras que yo interceda por ti

-Podríamos decir que ablandarías el terreno- dijo de forma seductora volviendo a ser al vieja Rosalie

-Como puedo ayudarte sin saber la causa, me estaría metiendo en terreno peligroso – era la verdad no sabia que había entre las dos

-Mientras menos sepas es mejor, además tengo algo que te interesa- llevo a sus labios un trozo de tarta provocativamente

-Que es lo que me interesa- le rete ignorando sus movimientos para confundirme aunque en realidad ya estaba cayendo a las influencias de mis hormonas, detallando cada parte de su cuerpo como un territorio mío, _Concéntrate Edward, _me reproche_. _

-Te ayudare con Isabella.

**Bueno y que tal la faceta de Rosalie, ay como le odio pero entiendale chica es solo busca el perdon de Alice aunque yo no lo hiciera. en la otra nose si le hago aparecer a Emmett, hace falta el grupo.**

**me despido. besitos**


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo nueve

Edward prov.

Trate de tranquilizar mis hormonas desquitándome con cada mujer que se pasaba por el internado, era un efecto que nunca he tenido a estas alturas ya hubiera tenido a Bella dos noches sin descanso, pero no encontraba la forma para adentrar a su mundo.

-_Te ayudare con Isabella_

La voz de Rosalie no daba vueltas en mi mente, había encontrado la oportunidad necesaria para mover sus fichas y ahí estaba mi dolor de cabeza; en verdad ella podía vender a su hermano para conseguir lo que desea; y ahora estaba entregando a la mejor amiga de Alice para ella encontrar su perdón.

Bufe ante sus intereses, hasta yo sabia donde llegar pero ella no tenia limites, me apiado de Jasper, no se como pudo tocarle de hermana.

-¡Edward!- mis tímpanos sangraron por el fuerte sonido de sus palabras.

Mis pulmones y músculos fueron contraídos por grandes brazos que me abrazaban de una forma efusiva, emocionado como era su carácter.

-¿no me extrañaste Eddie? – su falsa voz de dramatismo

Rodé los ojos, ignorando su estúpida sonrisa de niño, a veces Emmett es muy infantil teniendo 18 años, lo que le faltaba de cerebro lo tenía en músculos, ya que su robusto cuerpo estaba lleno de ellos, músculos bien formados.

-Emmett no te esperaba- dije un poco incomodo tratando que el aire llenara mis pulmones.

-Que buena bienvenida – bufo con sarcasmo – mejor te dejo Eddie nos vemos en el almuerzo

Salió corriendo por el pasillo dejándome confundido, el no era así tan misterioso pero era Emmett y el era toda una caja de sorpresa.

Seguí mi trayectoria por los fríos pasillos en donde se colaba el viento de Forks, congelando a la piel descubierta por la camisa, hoy no desee arreglarme como usualmente lo hacia, una elegancia como el propio diablo.

Inconsciente sentí un cálido cuerpo chocar contra mi torso, curvas que se acoplaban a cada parte de mi cuerpo como si hubiéramos hechos del mismo molde.

-Lo siento- dijo apenada hasta que sus ojos chocolates se posaron en mi mostrando su aborrecimiento ante mi persona- eres tu.

Se zafó de mi agarre sintiéndome vacio, como si me hubieran quitado una pieza. Tomo sus cuadernos que se encontraba esparcidos en el suelo.

-Bella- le tome de la muñeca al verla partir.

-_se delicado- la voz de Rosalie se hacia presente_

Me miro con ira, flameando el odio mientras afilaba su lengua en donde sus palabras comenzaban a amontonarse como vomito verbal.

_-se caballeroso_

-¿Que tal si comenzamos de nuevo?- dije vacilante, temeroso por su reacción

-¿que?- abrió los ojos como platos

-Si retrocedemos los días- dije seguro- hola mi nombre es Edward- le extendí la mano

Ella negó con la cabeza, confundida por mis palabras.

-vamos Bella- le incite- será mejor para los dos

Suspiro pesadamente, un signo de rendición ayudándome a llenar mi ego.

-Isabella, pero mis amigos me dicen Bella- estrecho su mano.

Agradecí mentalmente a Rosalie, era un genio para esto, por razón fue la reina muchos años antes de soportar a Tanya; la maestra de Alice y su mejor amiga.

Bella sonrió, divertida por la situación; como sin darle crédito mi repentino cambio y era la verdad no era un cambio solo una nueva estrategia.

-¡Edward!- la voz de mi pequeño demonio personal lleno el lugar- ¡aléjate de Bella!

Me miro con aquellos ojos que me advertían que si hacia algo ella era capaz de quemar mi precioso volvo solo para proteger a su pequeña amiga.

-Alice- dijo Bella sorprendida

-Aléjate de el Bella

Bella se alejo asustada por la expresión de la duende, temiendo que algo explotaría.

-Alice no hacia nada malo- me defendí- yo….

-Tu nada- me corto desafiándome

-Alice- Bella le llamo tímidamente- es verdad no hacia nada malo me ayudaba con mi torpeza

Mi hermana miro alternadamente, tratado de comprobar que era una broma pero con las mejillas sonrojadas de Bella confirmaba lo obvio, lo que ella no quería creer.

-Solo aléjate.

Se llevo a Bella a rastra como si le fuera a contagiar de alguna enfermedad venaria, que incrédula podría ser.

Sonriente, un paso para llegar a mi objetivo; tenia que regalarle algo a Rosalie, el cerebro detrás de esto, espero que Alice no se entere.

-¿Qué tal te fue?- dijo Rose al verme apoyado en el árbol.

Exhale el humo de mi cigarrillo, disipando mi siguiente movida, ya me quedaba pocos días para terminar este reto.

-Veo que bien- dijo al ver mi sonrisa- creo que ya el terreno esta listo para le siguiente paso, solo tienes que…

Bella prov.

-_¿Qué tal si comenzamos de nuevo?_

Su voz se repetía en mi cabeza alejando el exterior sumergiéndome en un pozo por aquella melosa voz que engatusaba mis tímpanos para que lo creyeran.

¿Quería en verdad comenzar de nuevo? ¿Le daría una oportunidad? Tantas preguntas sin resolver como podría confiar en su palabra si el me demuestra lo contrario.

_-Edward es un gran mentiroso _

Como sacar a flote al Edward que puedo creer, el que no dudaría ni por un segundo metiendo al fuego mis manos.

_-Tiene una habilidad nata para mentir, sin poder diferenciar la verdad de la mentira_

Como saber cuando el dice la verdad y cuando me miente, sin ser la presa cada minuto, cuidando mi espalda antes de ser apuñalada por la falsedad de sus palabras.

_-Tú serás su juego Bella el momento en que pises aquel internado, un reto _

Era tan confuso, un empuñado de colores que formaban un origen lechoso para descansar en el final de un acto improvisado, mediocre; como era toda esta charada.

_-¿Me ayudaras Bella?... tu tienes la ultima palabra_

Interrogantes que llenaban mi mente dejando un vacio hueco, roturas que si le daba vueltas a la propuesta de Edward me confundía más.

-¿Bella me estas escuchando?- la voz molesta de Alice me saco de aquel pozo que me había sumergido toda esta semana- ¿en que mundo te encuentras Bella?- resoplo frustrada acostándose en la cama

-Lo siento Alice, es que esta confuso

Ella me miro tratando de averiguar lo que pensaban, siempre me han dicho que mis ojos son la ventana de mi alma, fácil de leer.

-Se que mi hermano es un tarado- dijo al fin de aquel prolongado silencio- trae algo en manos- me aseguro

-No lo se Alice quizás quiere ser amable- trate de buscar otra lógica

-Bella- me palmeo el hombro- conozco a mi hermano pero…- se quedo pesando en las palabras correctas

-Pero quizás quiere cambiar Alice- me miro incrédulo sin dar crédito- no digo que sea de confianza que será mejor que refuerce mi retaguardia pero Alice el pobre ya sufrió lo de la fiesta

- lo se- dijo pensando – tienes razón, posiblemente el te vio como un caso perdido y se rindió- se encogió de hombros- mejor cambiemos el tema, me aburre hablar de mi hermano

-claro- le reste importancia, volviendo al tema que me interesaba- de que quieres hablar- le quise dar opción

-cuéntame los detalles de cómo fue lo de la fiesta- comenzó a dar saltos de hiperactividad volviendo hacer a la chica que conocí días atrás.

-_Si o no Bella…._

**_bueno aqui voy lo aburrido pero en serio sus criticas me ayudan para seguir orientado la historia asi que por fa dejen sus opiniones les agradesco de corazon_**


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo diez

Edward prov.

Seguir cada consejo de Rosalie me adentraba mas al mundo de Bella aunque sea de una forma superficial, un hola y un chao, borrando en su mente la imagen que se había creado aunque cabe recalcar que sigue recelosa por el cambio repentino.

Alice también sigue mas alerta que antes, preguntando cada segundo mis intensiones hacia ella hartándome hasta el cansancio.

-Por endecima vez Alice, no tengo malas intenciones con Bella- suspire tratando de controlarme

-¿Seguro?

Casi grito, esto era peor que tener a Tanya con sus estúpida conversaciones huecas sobre por cual se tiraría y cual no.

-Alice por favor, basta- dije fingiendo calma

-Pero…- levante el dedo haciendo que se callara-esta bien- se cruzo de brazos resoplando

-¿pero que pasa aquí?- las voz burlona de Emmett tenia que aparecer.

_Por que me odias Dios, _grite en mi fuera interno evitando que mi ira hiciera ausencia en aquel ambiente tenso.

-Emmett- dijo la duende lanzándose sobre el grandulón tratando de enredar sus pequeños brazos en su cuello- cuanto te he extrañado

Rodé los ojos ante esta la escena melosa que estos dos podían derramar, incomodando hasta el ser mas puro de este mundo

-Ves Eddie eso es una bienvenida- Alice me fulmino con la mirada propio de ella

-No te preocupes hermano oso aquí estoy para lo que Eddie- alargo la palabra apropósito, yo solo gruñí ante respuesta- yo estoy aquí

-Lo se duende- dijo mostrando aquella sonrisa idiota.

-Y bueno- hice presencia antes que comenzaran con sus temas mientras los dos me miraban- cual es el honor de tu visita

-Edward- Alice como siempre

-Lo sabes bien querido amigo – dijo Emmett en forma cómplice

Alice nos miro a los dos, frustrada por no entender los códigos masculinos, berrinchando como la pequeña niña que era haciendo que Emmett se riera y yo solo negaba divertido.

-exijo que me lo digan o sino una semana de compras- nos amenazo

Emmett y yo fingimos miedo ante sus palabras uniendo la risa de los tres por lo estúpido de la situación.

-Alice no creo que sea conveniente que preguntes- trate de advertirle

-Edward ya deja de ser protector no ves que Alice ya es una mujer- ella soltó una risita por el doble sentido de la palabra- Alice vine a conquistar mi amor platónico.

Esto era lo peor que podía pasar, ver como su alegría se transformaba en ira, decepción ante la única palabra que no tenía que ser mencionada en su presencia.

- Conquistare a Rosalie Hale- dijo con autosuficiencia sin darse cuenta

-Ah, me alegro- Alice camuflo su dolor por una sonrisa triste

-Que bueno que te gusto la idea, ya que necesito tu ayuda, ya sabes cosas que yo no entiendo.

-Claro- dijo no muy segura

-Que tal si comenzamos. Tengo algunas ideas…

Literalmente le llevo a rastra por el campo del internado mientras me miraba como su única salvación, yo solo retenía la ganas de reír ante lo irónico de la petición, pobre Emmett, no sabe que se metió en la boca del lobo.

Ya me imagino a Alice dándole consejos de cómo conquistar a tu ex mejor amiga y traidora como le consideraba, realmente era un guion que solo se le podía ocurrir a este grandulón.

Decidí dejar de pensar en eso y seguir moviendo las piezas del juego, los días se acababan y yo solo había hecho un acercamiento formal de lo mas estúpido.

-_Conocerse, es una buena estrategia para el caso de Bella- dijo Rosalie inhalando el humo de mi cigarrillo- imagino que ya has descifrado que ella no es como todas la huecas que te has acostado._

_-Tengo cerebro Rosalie- gruñí ante su comentario._

_-entonces por que fallas- me desafío con su filosa lengua-Bella tiene que ser tratada diferente, de forma cautelosa hasta que rompa sus barreras_

_-Rosalie no tengo todo el tiempo para conocerla- dije impaciente- solo quiero llevarla a la cama_

_-Ese es el problema- dijo mirándome fijamente- Edward ¿por que todavía te tengo en mi mano y puedo hacer lo que yo deseo?- odiaba cuando ronroneaba en mi cuello_

_-Por que eres una zorra de nacimiento- juegue haciendo que suspirara pesadamente_

_-Eres tan infantil- casi gruñe alejándose- solo invítale a salir, llévale a tu casa _

_….llévale a tu casa… ¿_como mierda podre introducirle a mi casa? Ni es tan especial como llevarle frente a mi madre y presentarle, seria la primera que conociera que hay detrás de la fachada de la mansión Cullen.

Frustrado de idear un plan para engatusarla y llevarla aun con mis propias costumbres

_ -¿Cuándo conoceré a tu novia Edward?_

Como hacer que Esme no malinterprete la presencia de ella y forme falsas ilusiones con esta niña que solo será una calentura en mi cama. Rosalie no piensa bien las cosas, sinceramente ya se le fundió el cerebro.

El timbre sonó para decir que era hora del almuerzo, quizás comer me ayude a pensar mas claridad aunque en verdad no tenia hambre, estaría digiriendo por gula.

Avance sin inmutarme por las insinuaciones del sexo femenino, si tan solo Bella lo hiciera fuera mas fácil este juego, pero no, tenía que complicarlo con su ética incorruptible.

Mire el lugar aburrido como si fuera una vieja escena obligado a ver toda mi vida, no tenia humor de acercarme a mi habita y peor aguantar escenas de Alice o Emmett.

Pensé que tendría que buscar algo de comer para no pasar desapercibido cuando la vi, estaba ahí buscando algo de comida según su gusto acompañada de una joven que podría ser del grupo de los raros, una chica que nunca le lleve a la cama.

Sonriente, deseoso de sorprenderle me acerque sin importar quien mirara, a decir verdad me justaba ver como influenciaba en ella, el carmín de sus mejillas con un leve roce de nuestra piel.

Recogí una manzana que se le cayo, una oportunidad para ver todos las emociones que se mostraban en aquellos ojos chocolates que eran un libro solo para mi, sin ocultarme nada.

-Como lo haces- dijo desorientada

-Hacer que- fruncí el ceño, camuflando la diversión que me inundaba

-Esto, aparecer de la nada-

-No es mi culpa que seas despistadas- y era la verdad

-Ahhh- trato de de esquivarme pero le tome su charol dirigiéndole a una mesa que estaba en el centro del comedor.

Ella suspiro siguiéndome mientras su rostro cambiaba por todas la tonalidades posibles, llenándome de una curiosidad, nunca en mi vida podía intrigarme una chica hasta que llego ella.

-Todos el mundo nos ve- hizo una inspección al ver que todos estaban atentos.

Yo solo miraba una, la misma que trataba de matarme por el pequeño show que estábamos armando.

-No te preocupes, bueno solo de uno- esto fue mas para mi para ella

-Y bueno….- trato de acabar este incomodo ambiente- ya que tenemos un buen público por que no me dices el motivo de esto

-No puedo tener un almuerzo pacifico contigo sin que tu busque otro sentido- pregunte en forma inocente

Ella negó, suspirando al no poder crédito a mis palabras, y que mas podía ser, era la verdad ante su instinto; era egoísta, avaro pro tener su virginidad era mi obsesión que necesitaba acabar antes que esta me consuma.

-No entiendo todo esto- jugo con la tapa de la botella, incomoda- por que el repentino cambio

-Me he cansado de ignorarte- me sorprendí de cómo había hablado sin pensarlo

Me miro con los ojos curiosos y recelosos llenos de preguntas sin alguna respuesta de su agrado que no se emplee mis intensiones ante esta frágil criatura.

-El gran Edward Culle- uso su sarcasmo que era lo que preferiría ante su silencio- cansado de ignorarme

-se que no me crees- dije un poco decepcionado pro falta de confianza ¿pero por que deseaba que confiara en mi si soy yo el que quiere jugar con ella- pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad

-Una segunda oportunidad- repitió mis palabras- de que te estas arrepintiendo, ¿por acostarte con medio internado? ¿Por quitar virginidades?

-Se que es difícil creerme, hasta yo estoy harto de esto; solo una vez en mi vida deseo respirar aire limpio

-¿conmigo'- dijo incrédula

-Eres diferente que el resto de todo este instituto- era difícil cuando literalmente me estaba sincerando con mi enemigo- no me conoces como reprochar todos mis errores que creía que era los correctos

-¿Deseas que confié en ti?- pregunto con cautela

-Quizás solo amigos como el concepto le define, sin intereses, solo amigos

-No se Edward

-Por favor Bella, solo déjate conocerte- esto era lo mas bajo que había caído implorar

-Esta bien aunque se que me arrepentiré- yo salte de alegría, estaba traspasando las barreras de Bella- creo que Alice me matara

-No te preocupes, nada apsara- era difícil creerme ya que la duende se debatía en ir o no donde estábamos- y bueno que somos amigos que tal si quieres ir a mi casa, así veras que estoy hablando en serio.

-Supongo – se encogió de hombros- conocer el territorio Cullen- sonreí ante su comentario.

Realmente no era mala idea conocer esta chica, podía ser mas natural la conversación sin imponer la palabra sexo en cada oración o las técnicas que se hayan usado; solo era una conversación común de adolecentes, inocentes como deberíamos ser.

Lastima que este charada terminara en la base que fue construida, la apuesta que casi nadie sabe su verdad salvo dos en donde los dos nos beneficiamos.

**bueno aqui estoy fastidiando como siempre, lista para recibir lo que tenga en la mano, zapatos tomates... pero en verdad necesito su ayuda para otrientar la historia sino seria una escritora frustrada y mediocre, por favor**


	12. Chapter 11

Capitulo once Edward prov. Desde que Bella había aceptado mi invitación no me encontraba seguro ante la elección, había preferido una negativa incitándole a otro lugar mas privado pero otra parte de mi, muy al fondo estaba dichoso que una mujer que no pertenezca a mi sangre pisara mi refugio. El sueño de Esme al ver que su hijo por fin trae una mujer y no cualquiera hasta apostaría que bella seria la chica correcta que aprobaría para su hijo especial. Pero al igual me sentía sucio, Bella solo era un juego que terminaría en dos semanas, un placer netamente físico. -eso es lo que crees- y ahí estaba mi cerebro Absurdo, peleaba cada hora con el desde que apareció esa vocecita fastidiosa, llevándome la contra en actos que normalmente era mi pan de cada día. Que podía hacer, arriesgar a que se adentre mas en mis terrenos; mostrando que hay detrás del telón o solo una superficie superficial, con colores brillantes. —muéstrale tu refugio, el lugar mas seguro para ti -Estas demente, nunca he llevado a un juego mas haya de los limites de mi casa- estalle indignado ante su petición- no creo que este pensando Rosalie -Estarías cumpliendo con tu fantasía Edward- ronroneo en la forma que ella buscaba salir con la suya- una morena en la sala, tu piano, divirtiéndote…- comenzó a describirme sin rechazar cada palabra que me excitaba. -Mierda- maldije por ser tan vulnerable ante aquella rubia manipuladora Cuando seria el día que me ponga los pantalones y le diga que no aquella reinita insoportable que me tenia justo donde ella quería. -cuida esa lengua amigo- bufe al ver al grandulón. Había llegado en un fantástico momento, mi sarcasmo comenzó aparecer por la frustración que me encontraba. -¿Vamos nene que te pasa? A caso una zorra se comió tu lengua- imbécil -Emmett no estoy de humor para tus juegos- dije cansado -que pasa- dijo serio- algo te molesta, será por una chica -Llevare una chica a casa- dije evitándole mencionar sobre la secta, el no sabia nada y así era mejor. -Wow- se paro impresionado por lo que acabe de decir- cual es la mujer para que Edward Cullen le lleve a su puerto seguro en donde ningún estudiante ha ingresado -Emmett no es para tanto- trate de quitar importancia aunque sabia que todo el mundo había explotado por la noticia -que no es importante- dijo indignado- es la primera persona que entra en esa casa, vamos que no es para impresionarse -Esta bien- dije fastidiado y afirmando lo obvio- esta claro que todos- alargue la ultimo- incluyéndome me sorprende mi decisión pero creo que ya era hora – trate de fingir mi temor - y como es- dijo en forma picara- la mujer que se gano el merito de pisar suelo Cullen, de traspasar aquellas paredes. -Es morena, de sedoso cabellera; con una piel pálida tan fina como la porcelana delicada como el pétalo de una rosa- trate de imaginarme a Bella, recordándole minuciosamente- pozos de chocolate que fácilmente me puedo envolver…. -Oh amigo que romántico- dijo el muy imbécil -Cállate- espete furioso por la estupidez que había dicho. Me levante bruscamente azotando la puerta, como diablos se me ocurrió hablar así de ella si solo estaba viendo nuestra relación puramente física, solo sexo, y mas sexo hasta cansarme. -la deseas… Ya no podía ignorarla, acaparaba toda mi atención con sus pequeños movimientos que me aturdían llenándome de hormonas listas para ser usadas. -No creo que sea buena idea que le metas en tu casa si vas a hacer lo que sabemos- dijo Jasper tratando de mezclarse con el humo del cigarrillo- es un terreno que implica seriedad -no crees que yo lo haya pensado también- dijo frustrado -No se que estas jugando pero créeme que no terminara bien, se invertirán los papeles y tu serás el afectado ¿Por que siempre tenia la razón? Ese era el miedo de dar aquel paso, mostrarle mi mundo que nadie conocía ni Tanya que había sido mi juguete mas usado desde que despertó mi deseo al sexo opuesto. -Mejor me voy a clases Confundido camine sin orientarme, tratando de empaparme de los tonos grises de las paredes, sin vida que ocultaban los secretos humanos o el aire gélido de Forks que cada vez me daba bofetadas para que reaccione ante la estupidez que estaba haciendo. ¿En verdad me interesa la apuesta?, cada vez dudaba de mi cordura ¿que era lo perdía y lo que ganaba? Perder era insólito para mi, todo el instituto sabia que estaba tras ella, un depredador que poso sus ojos en la débil muchacha que lo única que hacia era dejarme en ridículo. Entonces, era venganza; mi orgullo pedía ser vengado por el ángel que le humillo delante de quienes me adoran. Deseo, algo que aumento por no tenerla tan rápido como las otras, una intriga que quemaba mi piel sedienta de su pureza al satisfacerme. ¿Pero que más era? ¿Qué era para continuar esto? Se que los dos últimos puntos eran los que pesaban en la balanza pero aun no me sentía el todo seguro de seguir con esto, tenia tiempo de acabar esto y seguir con mi vida pero era imposible ignorarla ya estaba introducida en mi, como una necesidad que tenia que ser satisfecha. -…no quiero hacerlo, mis nervios están a flor de piel estoy, me estoy introduciendo a un terreno que no conozco…- la voz de Bella me paralizó antes de doblar otro pasillo, se notaba angustiada y nerviosa por algo. Mi curiosidad pico al notar aquella nota en la voz de ella que se confundía con otra como si estuvieran discutiendo por algo, obligándola. -…Bella tranquilízate, lo estas haciendo bien; sabes que es por el bien de todos…. ¿Quién era con la que estaba Bella? No era lo que pienso que era, no es… -¡¿Bella?- magnifico la pequeña duende tenia que venir en el mejor momento -Hazlo bien- le amenazo Salí de mi escondite encontrándome con un pasillo vacio, como si ella nunca estuvo ahí; solo un silencio llevado por el canto del viento. -¿A quien buscas Edward?- me sorprendí cuando su voz inundo mis tímpanos. Le mire tratando de disipar mi mente, tal vez estaba estresado que veía diferente; su aspecto no colaboraba; se veía agitada, nerviosa tan solo verme pero su voz no mostraba, era lo contrario, segura evitando quebrarse. -A nadie- mentí -Ahhh- se encogió de hombros relajado su cuerpo- pensé que eras el grupo de huecas- dijo explicándome su actitud mientras escarbaba en su casillero -¿grupo de huecas?- alce una ceja sin entenderla -Jessica, Lauren…- me reí ante la imaginativa que era al poner sobrenombres -¿Por que creíste que era ellas?- dije aun divertido -Por el magnifico día que me dieron- dijo con sarcasmo- desde que todo el mundo se entero de tu invitación a tu casa no he tenido ni un minuto de respiración, ni entiendo el alboroto si tan solo es una salida -Si, no se por que hacen un gran alboroto- me sentía incomodo al esconderla información -Edward…- dijo con aquel tono de enfado- tú no… -EDWARD CULLEN- la voz de Alice retumbo como eco en los petros muros haciendo que algunos prestaran más atención- COMO SE TE OCURRIO, NO PENSASTES EN ESME -Alice cálmate, estas haciendo una escena- trate de cambiar la atmosfera pera estaba hablando con la pared ya que ella continuo -¡¿Como que me calme?– bajo un poco su tono pero igual llamaba la atención- ¡¿te atreves a llevar a una de las zorras de tus amigas a nuestra casa y quieres que me calme? -Alice por favor- había hablado de más -No se por que me consideras una zorra Alice- dijo Bella decepcionada lo que hizo que ella le mirara confundida- pero no importa -Espera Bella- le detuve tratando de disculpar a mi hermana -Edward no, ya no lo soporto… mejor déjalo así- se zafo de mi garre y siguió su camino. Hora esa enana debía pagarme todo lo que había conseguido. Me gire, tratando de tranquilizar mi temperamento, respirando cada segundo para relajar los músculos que ardían de ira. -¿Y ahora que paso?- dijo confundida -Ahora que paso- no podía evitarlo, todo mi esfuerzo se esfumo por la adorable hermana que tenia- que por tu estupidez acabas de ofender a Bella, eso es lo que pasa- dije irritado tratando de evitar el veneno que estaba acumulándose -¿Era ella la que ibas a llevar a casa?- dijo incrédula -Era, tu mismo dijiste- le mire tratándole de asesinarla- ¡mierda! Por que siempre tienes que estropear todo- Salí de ahí pateando todo lo que tenía en mí alrededor. Bueno chicas estoy de nuevo aquí siendo un fastidio pero esta vez les agradezco por sus comentarios, son pocos pero me alientan a seguir escribiendo. En la historia ahora si Alice lo cago todo, pobre Edward que no pudo cumplir su cometido pero ya verán que Rosalie tiene que salir por su ayuda ya que nuestro Eddie es un poco lentito. También muy pronto publicare no se si un oneshot o en la misma historia el problema que tiene Alice con Rosalie para que puedan entender el porque ella le aborrece. Y ya saben dejen sus comentarios, sus amenazas; todo ayuda para seguir escribiendo esta historia. Besitos Carbella. 


	13. Chapter 12

Capitulo doce

Bella prov.

Realmente no se como sentirme, era todo una mezcla sin definirse, decepción, ira… todos lo negativo ahí sin poder salir de mi pecho; impidiéndome pensar con claridad.

Deje descansar mi cabeza en mis piernas, frustrada por encontrar la explicación más lógica de esto, una montaña rusa que no mostraba su real cara.

No me importo el helado viento que azotaba el jardín, jugando con las hebras de mi cabello; solo necesitaba respirar, dejar mi mente en blanco como eliminar toda la información que había obtenido.

-Realmente Alice sabe como armar una escena- aquella inconfundible voz que oía clandestinamente cuando accedí a ayudarle.

Sin inmutarme permanecí en mi estado, relajando mis músculos mientras ella tomaba asiento a mi lado, sin aquella vacilación como los primeros días, ahora era como una amiga para ella, un puerto para llegar a Alice.

-Creo- susurre levantando la vista perdiéndome en el verde de la vegetación que se extendía en el horizonte.

-Tranquila, a veces ella deduce muy rápido las cosas sin a detenerse a examinar- me dio una sonrisa para calentar mis células

-Eso es lo que paso con ustedes dos-bufe ante la ironía

-Lo que paso entre nosotras quedo en el pasado- dijo seria por mi comentario, pero en verdad no estaba de humor.

Se levanto haciendo que el viento golpeara mi rostro que de nuevo se perdió en mis piernas en busca de una paz que no encontraba.

Pero unas pisadas me advirtieron que había alguien a mi lado, como si se debatiera en ir o salir huyendo del lugar.

-Ya te dije Rosalie que no estoy de humor…

-No soy Rosalie- una voz masculina me tomo desprevenida.

Sus dorados rizos azotados por el viento contrastando con su pálida piel mientras aquellos ojos azules que no estaban muy lejos a los ojos azules profundos de Rosalie.

-Discúlpame por asustarte- mostro una elegancia en sus palabras, mostrando de que cuna había nacido- pero necesito tu ayuda.

Aun no podía reaccionar del por que me hablaba aquel chico, solo una vez le vio con Rosalie, hasta juraría que podrían ser parientes pero ahí tener un acercamiento directo valía para quedarme en shock.

-Necesito tu ayuda con Alice, ella...- vacilo buscando la forma en describirme lo que ocurría- ella te necesita.

Bufe, por su hipocresía, hace unos segundos me había llamando zorra y ahora quería que mi ayuda, realmente era una bipolar como su hermano.

-Que mejor se busque una que no sea Zorra- dije fastidiada evitando su mirada

-No fue su intensión insultarte, si le dieras una oportunidad de explicarte- me miro tratando de suplicar pero no podía parecía que le tenia algún aprecio aquel duende- no se como pedirte pero se que tu eres su única amiga en este nido de víboras y te necesita.

Sacudí la cabeza sin poder creer lo que decía, todo en este lugar era una mentira ¿como poder confiar entonces? Estaba mas claro que el pedía su tiempo en convencerme.

-Se que no estas convencida- le mire en busca en respuestas ahí estaba el era muy observador- pero si solo dejaras que ella te explicaras podrías sacar tus propias conclusiones.

-no lo se- dije no muy convencida

-No saques conclusiones apresuradas como Alice, además que pierdes- buena pregunta; que mas podía perder de lo que ya había perdido

-Esta bien- dije rendida sin ganas de negar lo inevitable.

Le seguí por el pasillo hasta llegar a los dormitorios, realmente podía sentir el aire melancólico del lugar.

Llegamos a una puerta de madera en donde resplandecían los números dorados del 203 como si le hubieran pulido recién.

-Gracias- dijo algo tímido antes de girar la perrilla

Le mire confundida antes de mostrarme el cuarto mas colorido que podía ver, estaba decorado minuciosamente haciendo que todo encajara perfectamente en aquel lugar sin importar la extravagancia del color que se perdía en los deprimentes sollozos.

-Jasper ya te dije que no quiero hablar con nadie- una Alice demacrada cubría su rostro en la almohada.

No respondí, instintivamente fui donde ella; hundiendo la cama por mi peso hasta que mis manos acariciaron sus finos cabellos consolándole olvidando por completo la presencia del castaño hasta que cerro la puerta..

-Jasper ya te dije…- sus palabras se silenciaron cuando sus pequeños ojos verdes se posaron en mi – Bella… - hipo rompiendo a llorar en mis brazos- lo siento en verdad no quería…-

_-Alice era una buena actriz, una de las mejores_

-…En serio Bella yo no quería ofenderte, soy una estúpida sin detenerme a pensar…´

-_...siempre saca conclusiones antes de detenerse analizar, es su gran defecto de la princesita…_

-Por favor Bella perdóname, no quiero perderte…

-Shhh- le silencie tratando de evitar el torrente de emociones que había heredado de Charlie, no era buena en eso.

_-te pareces mucho a Charlie- hablo en una ocasión René sobresaltándome por un comentario fuera de lugar._

_-No creo madre que sea conveniente nombrar mi progenitor, ni mucho menos compararnos- seguí con mis cosas ignorándola._

_-Eso es lo que quieres engañarte Bella- negó con la cabeza sonriendo_

_-sinceramente, no se que tengo algo de el por que no me orientas si tu sabes la respuesta- dije un poco fastidiada_

_-Bella eres una Swan- hizo una mueca al nombrar mi apellido- y te guste o no; Charlie y tu evita siempre sus emociones_

Cuanta razón tenia, odiaba sentirme invadida de emociones que me incomodaba y ahora estaba descubriendo otras que no me sentía capaz de tener y me dificultaba ocultar.

_-Bella por dios cálmate, solo son sentimientos que están aflorando con el tiempo los podrás controlar…_

_¿_Controlar?, trague saliva tan solo pensarlo; si me sentía aterrada como podía dominarlos, hacerles saber quien manda; en verdad esta loca, todo esto es solo una charada dramática sin sentido insípido, ni debería estar aquí consolando a esta muchacha que…

-Bella- la débil voz de Alice me saco del pozo de mis pensamientos centrando mi atención en aquellos ojos verdes que me atrapaban en un dolor que se me hacia conocido- ¿te gusta Edward?- aquella pregunta me saco de lugar dejándome sin palabras.

-Alice yo…- que decir cuando yo nunca me había planteado la posibilidad mas absurda

-Es que mi única conclusión de que aceptes la propuesta de Edward es por que te gusta.

No pude evitar desencajar en aquel momento ni cuando le deje en la habitación con aquella pregunta en sus labios, era tan obvio la respuesta pero aun le seguía pensando dándole vueltas al asunto tratando de comprender el doble significado.

-Alice piensa que te gusta su hermano- Rosalie exploto en risas, sin poder creerlo- ¿y tu que le dijiste?

-Lo obvio, negarlo todo, mostrándole que Edward y yo solo podríamos llegar a ser amigos

-Y ella te dio la charla que debes cuidarte que es muy peligroso, blah, blah y blah- esta chica si le conocía

-Agregando que me invito a su casa- abrió los ojos como plato asfixiándose con sus propias palabras.

-Te invito a su casa- fue mas una confirmación que pregunta- realmente te aprecia

-¿Tu crees que sea conveniente ir?- necesitaba saber su opinión

-Por que no- me miro confundida- bella, los Cullen no muerden, se que tienen una mala reputación pero en su casa saben comportarse además esta su madre- se encogió de hombros dejándome mas calmada.

-¿Tu has ido a su casa?- dije vacilante y camuflando la curiosidad

-Claro, éramos amigas desde que ella llego a la preparatoria hasta…

No continúo ya que alguien se dirigía hasta nosotros sin ningún leve rastro de saber que nos encontrábamos ahí.

-…Edward, ya te dije si quieres conquistar a esa muñeca que te vuelve loco tu debes…- aquel grandulón se detuvo en seco cuando Rosalie intervino en la conversación.

-Como así Edward ha decidido sentar cabeza- dijo Rose en tono juguetón asiendo que el cobrizo gruñera

Yo solo me quede estática como el otro joven de estatura intimidante, mostrando a través de la tela de la camisa sus bien formados músculos, una masa muscular con un rostro que me mostraba lo contrario a lo que su tamaño me proyectaría, parecía un niño desorientado con aquellos ojos negros que se posaban en mi luego en la rubia tratando de ubicarse.

-No digas tonterías Rosalie- espeto molesto evitando el contacto de nuestras miradas.

-Que irrespetuoso eres Edward- se hizo lo ofendida lo que hizo que me riera por el mal rato que estaba pasando- por que no me presentas a tu amigo- esta vez me quede fría por el tono seductor que empleo- mejor yo me presento para no perder tiempo- estiro la mano al grandulón que seguía de pie sin saber como reaccionar- hola mi nombre es Rosalie Hale- le dio una sonrisa de confianza.

Ya no pude mas y me reí de la situación, valía la pena ver su rostro; sorprendido; vacilando sus movimientos en busca de valor para responder.

-Vamos Emmett- dije tratando de hablar- Rosalie no muerde

Me fulmino antes de teñir sus mejillas, tenia que tener una cámara para grabar su rostro, esto era memorable.

-Vamos pequeña patosa, nuestro encuentro era mejor que esto- dijo sonriéndome con burla lo que me toco a mi fulminarle con la mirada

-¿Se conocen?- dijo un desorientado Edward

-Claro, ella se estrello contra mi en el pasillo y ya sabes nos hicimos amigos- se encogió de hombros tratando de quitar importancia

-Como diablos no me dijiste… olvídalo- dijo al ver que le miraba interrogante

-Nunca me preguntaste- sabia que no iba a dejar el tema, en los pocos días ya le había conocido para advertir lo que venia – o por Dios- ahora las dos le veíamos como si tuviera dos cabezas

-Ni se te ocurra mencionar- dijo cortante Edward

-Que no tiene que mencionar Edward- intervino Rosalie claramente curiosa

-Algo que no le importa tu vida- dijo algo grosero, diablos ya me había perdido

Mire a Emmett y estaba igual que yo como si no encajáramos en esta conversación en silencio que me frustraba por no poder participar ni saber de que se trataba todo esto.

-En fin Edward- dijo cansada pero también divertida- los rumores lo hablaran por ti

-ahora te que hablas- parecía molesto

-Ya todos saben que Bella ira a tu casa- me tense ante su comentario pero al parecer Edward no

-Si no te has informado bien, Alice y su show dejo muy en claro en aquella salida

-Entiendo no te has actualizado- le mire suplicando de que no hablara pero ella me guiño infundiéndome confianza

Camino hacia el, desaviándole como era; mientras los dos que nos encontrábamos fuera de lugar mirábamos cada paso que daba hasta que ella se detuvo en el oído de Edward susurrándole sin que nuestros tímpanos alcancé a oír los ruidos de sus labios.

-entiendes algo de esto bella- me susurro el grandulón al ver como Edward se tensaba en su lugar tan solo ese simple toque.

Negué lo que era obvio pero me sobresalte al ver como gruño y Rosalie sonreía satisfecha por su misión dejándome desconcertada una intrusa.

-¡Traidora!- dijo con ira cada letra que salía de sus labios- como pudo hacerme esto…

-Cálmate Edward estas haciendo un espectáculo- Emmett trato de tranquilizarle pero este no reaccionaba

-¡Como quieres que me calme!, maldita traidora- apretó los dientes- ahora si me escuchara…- salió de ahí con su amigo pegado en sus talones evitando que cometiera una locura

Mire a Rosalie que seguía sonriendo sin inmutarse de lo que había hecho, parecía que muy pronto algo se iba a quemar en este lugar.

-Rose que le dijiste- pregunte aterrada por el cambio de humor

-Sin importancia Bella- iba a objetar pero ella me silencio- solo te digo que hoy ardera Troya, solo una parte.


	14. Chapter 13

Capitulo doce

Tanya prov.

Realmente la semana había pasado insípida, no sentía como las otras veces la chispa que me deleitaba; ni el animo para visitar a los profesores para evitar lo que no deseaba; utilizaba a cada hueca que me adoraba para hacer el trabajo físico.

-Tanya- la voz inocente de Bree me saco de mis pensamientos ganando un gruñido por mi parte- Deberías atender el problema del profesor de matemáticas.

Esto era otro punto a parte que no quería hacer, necesitaba acción y tener la simple idea de que mi única opción era con un viejo de 53 años con problemas del objeto que servía en esto me aborrecía; necesitaba algo joven; un experto para hacerme sentir en el paraíso.

-Mándale a Lauren, ella sabe que hacer- dije cansada sin poder cambiar la rutina.

Salí de ahí, me estaba asfixiando con el aroma que nos caracterizaba; envolviéndome en recuerdos inútiles; en un pasado que me sigue como sombra al igual que Rosalie pero no directamente.

-_Rose estas loca-le mire preocupada ante lo que me menciono_

_-Que pasa Tanya no estas dispuestas, no eras tu la que decía que se atrevía a todo; que paso con aquel valor- sus ojos azules me advertía de lo que me metía_

_-No se, Rosalie, ella es…_

Sacudí mi cabeza evitando recordar, era estresante; había pasado exactamente un año desde que ella se fue y fui su sucesora como estaba planeado nunca se me proyecto en la mente lo que paso en aquella noche en donde todo cambio y se evaluó nuestra capacidad.

Mierda, en verdad me siento una mierda; pero que mas me da solo soportar este pasado y seguir el camino satisfaciendo mi sed sexual.

-Más rápido- repetí en jadeos al encontrarme con Alec el novio de Jane

-Esta tan estrecha mujer- dijo apretándome contra la pared del baño.

Solo fueron cuestión de minutos para saciarme, no era completa pero era un aperitivo antes que hiciera mi movida esta noche; en verdad estaba necesitada.

Alise el uniforme, como si nunca hubiera esto en el baño; ya no me importaba nada ni los sentimientos de ella; estaba claro que si pertenecías en aquella secta; la palabra amor valía menos que el mas insignificante ser de esta mundo; ni la fidelidad estaba siempre esperando el puñal contra la espalda brotando la venganza que era peor.

-…Alice no me gusta verte así- ahora me encontraba con la voz caballerosa de Jasper.

Decidí quedarme ahí, aquella niña siempre era la piedra en mi zapato; nunca dejaba que mi juego llegara a un alto nivel para manipularla como los otros; me dejaba fuera de alcance de Edward y Jasper; ella sabía todo.

-…¿que puedo yo hacer para quitarte este sufrimiento?- todavía podía notar su dolor en aquellas palabras.

Ahora entendía con amplitud; el caballero Jasper se enamoro, que tierno; nótese mi sarcasmo. Ahora se donde puedo herirla pero también era necesario en que nivel; no quería cometer la misma estupidez que Rose

-…Jasper no hay nada que puedes cambiar…- si era buena actriz para camuflar sus sentimientos-…lo único que me consuela es que Bella me perdono y ira a mi casa hoy.

Me quede atónita, ni yo conocía mas haya de aquellas paredes; realmente la mosquita muerta de Swan había complacido a la plástica de Alice.

Mejo salí de ahí, para evitar las cara de aquellos tortolos que me fastidiaban, ya sabia por donde comenzar para que la herida se abra en su amplitud; realmente los hombres podían servir mas que el sexo.

Seguí caminando en busca de mi objetivo, evitando las miradas de aquellos que querían ser los afortunados en mi cama, pero ya había escogido y sabia exactamente donde era que ir; no fue mala idea ponerme mi lencería esta día.

Recorrí cada espacio de su habitación, embriagándome por su esencia masculina que era la arma mortal para sus presas si caían en su efecto.

Me senté en la cama esperándole, aunque era egoísta en esto yo necesitaba que me de placer mas que nunca.

-…ya déjame en paz, en verdad ya estoy harto… solo déjame…-sonreí ante lo que se deleitaba mis tímpanos, hoy seria sexo salvaje como me gustaba.

La puerta se abrió mostrando al mismo diablo haciendo que mi sonrisa se ensanche al ver su rostro molesto; el negro verde que se formaba en sus ojos.

-como… olvídalo- dijo cortante deleitándome

-No es tu día ¿verdad?- dije en forma sensual mientras caminaba hacia el

-Como digas- bufo al ver que enrollaba mis brazos en su cuello

-No se que te hizo Swan pero la agradezco- repartí besos por su mandíbula evitando tocar sus labios.

-Mejor agradece a Alice- así que ella era, mas puntos para mi- además- me separo bruscamente de su cuerpo- necesito mas acción y menos palabras.

Me tiro a la cama haciendo que el aire que contenía en los pulmones salieran de golpe, realmente necesitaba librarse de aquel peso y este era el mejor momento.

Sus manos no se apiadaron de mi uniforme que lo rompió sin problema dejando retazos esparcidos por todo el lugar.

Se detuvo para admirar mi lencería; dejando ver la lujuria que podía desbordar sus ojos pero esto no me gustaba cuando se trataba de mi ropa favorita y si en especial era negra.

-Ni te atrevas si no…- no pude completar la frase me saco de un tirón antes que su boca se posicionara en mis pezones que ya estaban erectos por su contacto.

Hasta ahora me pregunto que le hacia tan especial entre las mujeres; de lo que sabia es que cada una que paso por su cama tenia este contacto salvaje, nada amable siempre buscando su satisfacción antes que ellas.

Mi cuerpo se lleno con el segundo clímax; llevándome a donde deseaba mientras el seguía con su labor para llegar a su cometido. Cansado se derrumbo a mi lado pero evitando tocarme ya que su trabajo estaba realizado como mi placer que fue otorgado.

El silencio reino mientras tratábamos de regular nuestras respiración; mire como tomaba su ropa y comenzaba a vestirse como siempre era; que mas podía esperar de el. Me miro esperando que hiciera lo mismo pero había un problema no tenia ropa.

-No esperaras que salga de tu habitación desnuda- dije molesta por su falta de cortesía

-Para ti no hay problema, todo el mundo ya conoce tu cuerpo más que tu- bufo

-Solo dame ropa si deseas que me vaya- estaba cansada por su actitud, no me merecía cargar por su mal humor.

Rebusco en su armario, tirándome algunas prendas que debían ser de sus amantes nocturnas; realmente sabia como hacerse odiar pero no me importaba no quería arruina el buen sexo que me otorgo.

-Realmente no se que te pasa pero no tienes que descargarte conmigo- dije mientras me colocaba una falda

-Sabes que mi humo es por tu hermanastra- esto era nuevo

-todavia no te llevas a Bella a tu cama- esto fue mas que una afirmación que pregunta- solo te queda pocos días- le recordé la respuesta

-lo se- dijo fastidiado al ver que iba a perder

-Por las moscas, que estrategia esta usando- no podía dejar de pasar esto

-Ninguna ya que con ella no funcionan- dijo frustrado lo que me hizo reírme ganándome una mirada envenenadora

-No me digas que estas siguiendo los consejos de Rosalie- si había caído muy bajo

-Que te importa- si, fue una afirmación.

-Te recomiendo que pienses bien cuando ella te orienta

-¿Por que lo dices?- realmente estaba flameando de ira

-Edward es Rosalie- dije lo obvio

-Tanya- rugió mientras apretaba mi brazo- no juegues conmigo

-Edward me estas lastimando- me queje, realmente no era el

-Solo escupe lo que quiero saber

-¿quien te crees que eres para ordenarme?- le enfrente haciendo que mis venas se llenaran de su ira

Nos enfrentamos con la mirada, fulminándonos por la ira que corría por todo el lugar haciendo que el tiempo pesara en nuestros hombros.

Furiosa como me encontraba me zafe de su agarre pateando todo lo que encontré en aquella habitación; ya no podía aguantar, si el quería que cargue con todo esto estaba muy equivocado si yo iba a cargar esto.

-Rosalie no es lo que tu crees si quieres pregúntale a tu hermana- cerré la puerta con toda la fuerza que tenia haciendo un espectáculo.

-Por dios que te pasa Tanya- dijo Victoria al ver que me subía en mi adorable descapotable

-Ella se fue a la casa- no quería perder tiempo, estaba harta de esta situación.

-Salió con Alice- dijo con vacilación al ver mi ira- no creo…

Acelere ante la mirada atónica de todos, solo necesitaba desaparecer por un día completo y este fin de semana me brindaba pero tenia que decirle unas cuantas palabritas a ella por hacerme que Edward se descargara conmigo.

Estacione el auto en forma discreta al percatarme que el Audi de aquella enana estaba en la entrada.

Entre por la cocina sin importarme las miradas de los sirvientes que les mande a volar tan solo les mire; realmente no sirven para mucho solo crear sus chismes.

Subí las escaleras guiada por la voz de aquella mosquita que no podía ser discreta, tenía que gritar a los cuatro vientos.

Despacio abrí la puerta para espiar como ella se enfrentaba a su propio padre atándole en la cama en solo ropa interior sin impórtale sus suplicas.

Debía admitir que me sorprendió su postura, nunca pensaba que aquella monjita podría hacer eso sin vacilar.

Le espere en la entrada ya no con la misma ira pero seguir con todo esto que me tenia presionando.

-así que te vas a la casa de los Cullen- dije al ver como bajaba la muy despistada

Solo fueron una fracción de segundo cuando su rostro mostro sorpresa pero la compuso con aquel rostro desafiante de adolecente malcriada.

-Que es lo que quieres- escupió las palabras- o sera que- mostro una sonrisa que no me gusto- esta celosa que ellos me prefieren

Esto fue lo ultimo que podía soportar este día pero tenia que contenerme antes de enviarte este juego a un cuerno, Isabella iba a pagarlo muy caro y en especial…

-Solo esperare, el tiempo lo hablara- dije maliciosa deleitándome con la confusión de sus rostro

-No se de lo que hablas y no me importa- salió de ahí

No fue mi objetivo pero pude descargar algo ahora solo faltaba componer lo que la muy estúpida.

Deslice mi cuerpo en el cuarto de mi madre en donde el muy maldito había sido capaz de traer aquella mujerzuela, tenia que respirar antes de armar la actuación.

Entre sin mostrar vacilación y el asco que tenia cargado el aire, solo mirando fijamente a Charlie que me miraba como su salvadora mostrándole las llaves de las esposas

-siempre serás mi hija adorada- me dio una sonrisa a la que le respondí como la mas hipócrita

-Acabaste- dije cuando trataba de seguir con sus estúpidos halagos- hagamos un trato Charlie- me miro vacilante aterrado que yo tenia el control- no diré nada a mi madre pero tu cumplirás todas mis condiciones.

Su saliva se escurrió por su garganta, tragando ruidosamente la saliva asintiendo débilmente mi condición ya que no tenia salida, le había atrapado, bueno su hija pero sabia que no se iba a meter.

-Llevaras a mi madre a cenar y le darás la mejor noche de sexo- fue mas una orden cuando le quite las esposas- y mañana espero un auto con mi nombre- le sonreí

Como el idiota que era me devolvió la sonrisa llenándose con la confianza que era fácil de derrumbar tan solo un suspiro.

Salió de la habitación mientras yo esperaba a la otra zorra, Bella no le había visto pero yo conocía esa torpeza inexperta, el aroma barato que aborrecía cada segundo.

-Sal- le ordene tomando el puente de la nariz- mierda te dije que salgas

La muy perra salió insegura del baño llorando por lo que le iba a pasar.

-Tanya por favor te imploro…-dijo entre sollozos

-Solo sal antes que me arrepienta

Salió dando tropezones con la ropa en mano mientras cubría su semidesnudo cuerpo; realmente este no era mi día, primero Edward arruina nuestro encuentro y ahora esta perra de Lauren metida en la cama de mi madre.

-Pequeña relajante- unos brazos me atrajeron a un torso bien formado – yo estoy aquí para date lo que necesitas…..


	15. Chapter 14

Prefacio:

-Como pudiste- su voz sonó dolida, lejana; como si yo hubiera sido la villanada la cual es al contrario- ¡dime como lo hiciste!- me sacudió violentamente marcando sus dedos en la fibras del uniforme.

Mi garganta se lleno de sarcasmo, sin poder controlar lo burlón de la situación, mirando sus relucientes ojos verdes que no podían esconder la indignación de mis actos.

-¡Dime!- exigió al ver mi tranquilidad- Maldita sea- maldijo al ver mi silencio, golpeado el objeto mas cercano.

-Lo siento – trate de controlarme, no era fácil verle tan vulnerable- pero tu mismo caíste en tu propio juego.

Primer capitulo

Bella prov.

El frio golpeaba mi rostro, tratando de calentar las células congeladas por el brusco cambio de clima, en un intento débil trate de aferrarme a mi suéter. Odiaba los viajes tempranos, me daban un panorama poco amigable de mi nuevo lugar, mi hogar como dice mi padre, Forks.

-_¿Por qué debo ir a Forks?- trate de encontrar una explicación en lo ilógico razonamiento de René_

_-Es tu padre y tiene tu custodia pequeña- dijo entre lagrimas acariciando mi mejilla para tranquilizarme_

_-No es justo- me desplome, sintiendo débil mis pierna- Vamos René sabes muy bien que nunca le interese_

_-Lo se- dijo sumida en sus recuerdos- pero no podemos hacer nada, el juez ya dicto_

_-No quiero irme- trate de buscar una esperanza- tengo amigos que no deseo dejar, mi vida es aquí en Phoenix- trate de controlarme pero era insólito que arruinara todo lo que construir._

_-Lo lamento – dio como la mujer débil que era._

Acordarme de lo que deje hacia doloroso esta agonía, nunca me gusto este lugar; un lugar lleno de verde, húmedo; frio, apenas se podía diferenciar el día con la noche.

Busque en el horizonte algo referente a mi padre, pero solo me encontré con un lujoso mercedes en donde un hombre que no pasaba de los 63 años se encontraba parado esperando que mis piernas avanzaran hacia el.

Suspire pesadamente, ya no había vuelta atrás, este era como un comienzo, algo pesado para mi gusto pero tenia que sacarlo provecho a la situación, a veces el divorcio era bueno con familias de buen apellido.

-Señorita Swan es un gusto verla- dijo el chofer con su voz ronca, recogiendo mis maletas.

No dudaba que era Billy, el chofer de confianza de mi padre, algo a mi favor ya que el entendía la lejanía de sentimientos de padre e hija.

Deje de observar al desgastado hombre moreno de rasgos tosco, lo único que deseaba era refugiarme en el calor que emanaba el auto.

El recorrido era como un daga en mi corazón, no podía ver nada urbano, solo verde mezclándose con lo que debía ser los condominios de casas de clase media.

-Billy, ¿Charlie se volvió a casar?- pregunte vacilante tratando de evitar las sorpresas a mi llegada

-Es la pregunta que usted conoce mas que bien señorita- dijo

-Ya veo- mire por la ventana controlando las emociones que me avecinaban- y ¿Cómo es?

-No es muy joven que su madre- me sonrió para disminuir la tensión

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Irina, Irina Deli – dijo secamente como si no le gustara la idea- dueña de varias empresas…

-En pocas palabras rica- bufe ante la elección de Charlie

-Relájese señorita- dijo en tono paternal- ella no será una piedra en su zapato.

Sonreí débilmente, sabia que Billy me escondía algo pero era mejor ignorar antes de recordar lo doloroso que es mi vida. Deje que el viaje siguiera en su curso, viendo como los techos de las mansiones lujosas mostraran el esplendor de su arquitectura, la elegancia que carecían sus dueños.

El auto entro en una blanca, llena de columnas contrastando por un jardín soberbio, discreto; algo tímida para los visitantes.

Me sentía cohibida ante esta familia, pisar su suelo, un suelo que no me llenaba de confianza que me intimidaba, incitada a volver a mi hogar. Respire hondo al entrar, necesitaba tranquilizarme.

Literalmente preste mas atención al lugar, sin darme cuenta que había llegado a la sala en donde tres personas me esperaban, una de ellas me miraba divertida.

Ahí estaba mi padre sentado en un sillón alejado de una mujer rubia pálido y una joven de un rubio fresino vestida de una manera no muy poca usual para su edad, demasiado elegante que hacia ver a mi ropa como trapos.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Isabella – dijo la mujer rompiendo el silencio.

-Bella, por favor- dije tímida

-Me había olvidado cuanto te gustaba que te digan así- dijo Charlie evitando el torrente de recuerdos.

-Tu padre me ha contado que eres una buena estudiante- continuo la mujer perforándome con sus ojos azules, yo solo asentí sin saber que ajuntar ante su halago o comentario.

-Bella tiene algunos talentos- dijo Charlie tratando de evitar el tema

-Mi hija Tanya también es talentosa- dijo la señora orgullosa de su hija

-Madre no es para mucho – trato de mostrar modestia pero se notaba la bruja que era- creo que será mejor desayunar, no crees bella- me miro enviando mensajes que no le contradijera

-claro- musite, no deseaba pasar mas tiempo con ellos.

Incómodos tratamos de masticar los alimentos que nos servían, tratando de temas triviales, superficiales que eran los límites que había establecido para mi intimidad.

-Me alegro que tu y Tanya vayan al mismo colegio- casi me atraganto ante la noticia.

-Si madre, es emocionante- le siguió el juego disimulando su falsa inocencia.

-Tanya es la presidenta estudiantil y la mejor de su clase, será una buena guía para tu estadía en el internado.

-Me alegro- dije con sarcasmo mal disimulado llenándome de la mirada reprobatoria de Charlie.

-¿que tratas de decirme Bella?- dijo Tanya

-Nada- me lleve un pedazo de alimento en la boca- es solo que eres muy buena actriz, debe ser uno de tus habilidades

-Mi hija es mejor en el piano- dijo la señora sin entender la indirecta- ¿por que no nos tocas una, hija?

Tanya sonrió forzada, tratando de matarme con la mirada al dirigirse a su piano que se encontraba en la esquina. En minutos el lugar se lleno de las notas del piano, tramas clásicas pero no se que me impulso a contradecir su música.

-Es una bella melodía- dije con insolencia

-Es Chopin – dijo un poco enfadada

-Claro, tienes una grandiosa habilidad- me levante dirigiéndome al piano- ¿puedo?

-Por supuesto querida hermanastra- se levanto dándome paso

Hace años que no tocaba, técnicamente no me gustaba. René me había obligado a tomar clases solo para encajar ante esta clase social que habíamos creado, para honrar su matrimonio.

La música surgió de la pieza muy complicada que recordaba pero fue interrumpida por la insolencia de Tanya que me obligo a retirar los dedos antes de tener fracturas.

-Eres muy hábil, Bella- dijo con hipocresía Irina.

Tanya salió como la niña mimada que es, empujando a toda la servidumbre mientras su madre le seguía como un perrito faldero, tratado de tranquilizar a la tormenta de su hija.

Charlie se dirigió al bar a tomar un poco de whisky relajando la tensión de su cuerpo y acabar con lo que tenía que decir.

-Mañana iniciaras el instituto, hoy tendrás el día libre- dijo tangente

-¿Tendré que usar ese ridículo uniforme? – señale la ropa de Tanya

-Hazlo bien es un buen instituto- dijo terminado el tema.

Capitulo dos

Edward prov.

La luz del sol filtrado en las cortinas de mi habitación era un aviso que el día había comenzado; vagamente tenia recuerdos de lo que paso todo el fin de semana. La resaca no se hizo esperar, había bebido como si dependiera mi vida.

Trate de salir de la cama pero dos brazos se aferraban a mi cintura sin dejarme salir. Trate de no reír ante mi broma privada y el infarto que tendría Esme al ver a su querido hijo durmiendo con dos rubias despampanantes en su casa; espera haber usado protección.

Delicadamente quite sus brazos, necesitaba una ducha rápida antes que mi demonio personal llegara y encontrara esta agradable escena.

-¡Edward, abre la maldita puerta!- ahí estaba mi demonio personal, Alice mi hermana.- ¡abres ahora, o pido a Dorotea que abra la puerta en este instante!

Suspire frustrado ¿a caso no me podía dar mi espacio? Nunca me metía en su vida intima. Resignado abrí la puerta sin antes ponerme mi bóxer.

Y lo que me esperaba solo al abrir la enana entro como una fiera a mi habitación, gritando el por que de mi encierro hasta que vio a las dos mujeres en mi cama, dejándole con los ojos como plato.

-¡Edward ¿Cómo pudiste?- comenzó, teniendo el mismo tema- si te encontrara Esme en estas condiciones….

-No lo encontrara, si tu no lo dices- le corte fastidiado

Una de las rubias se levanto desorientada, buscando algo hasta que sus ojos se posaron en mi. De manera felina se levanto, sin importar su desnudez y me planto un beso antes de meterse al baño.

-Sácalas ahora- dijo enojada al ver la escenas

-Vamos Alice, como si tu no hicieras lo mismo- le rete, aunque sabia que no era verdad, Alice no era como el tipo de personas como Tanya en un grado superior pero si tenia sus juegos.

-No me compares con tus calenturas- dijo asqueada por el cambio de tema- mejor arregla tu habitación, huele a sexo – camino hasta la puerta deteniéndose- y apúrate, ayer faltaste a clases.

Me había olvidado que había extendido mi fin de semana ya que mis madres se habían ido de viaje. Pero pensándole mejor, ¿Alice que hacia aquí? Debía estar en el internado, me encogí de hombros antes lo obvio, ella estaba en lo mismo que yo.

Perezosamente camine a la ducha, no me importaba tener publico, ya lo había hecho que más daba.

-Por fin viniste, pensé que tenia que ir a verte- dijo la rubia seductoramente

Adoraba este inicio de día, sexo freso para aguantar las clases. Maneje mi volvo hasta el instituto, Alice solo leía una revista de moda todo el viaje, era una adicta a las compras.

Estacione el auto, despreocupadamente salí de ahí, teniendo el suspiro de mis admiradoras, aun cuando en Forks no había sol me ponía mis lentes dándome el toque rebeldes que me fascinaba.

-Sabias que eso te hace ver gay- dijo Alice

Gruñí ante su comentario, sabia como fastidiarme pero decidí ignorarla; quería comenzar este día lo mejor posible.

-¡Edward….Alice!- la voz de Heidi interrumpió la risa de Alice

-¿Qué pasa?- dijimos

-Reunión urgente

Caminamos tras ellas, tratando de entender cual era la emergencia de la reunión; a veces eran muy superficiales, como el cambio de profesor o cotilleos; así que lo de "urgente" tenia que ser algo superficial, conociendo a Tanya, la reina del drama.

-¿Qué le ocurrirá ahora tu novia?-dijo en susurro Alice dirigiéndonos al sótano.

-No en mi novia- gruñí

-como sea- le quito importancia

Había salido con Tanya algunas par de veces como novios pero lo demás era sexo, era el único laso que nos unía, ya que los dos no creímos en el amor y preferíamos aprovechar el tiempo instruyéndonos con el Kama Sutra, en breves palabras Tanya era como mi diosa del sexo.

Entramos en la habitación ambientada por velas en donde todos estaban sentados según la jerarquía de la organización. Alice y yo nos sentamos adelante ya que éramos los chicos más ricos mientras Tanya nos seguía.

Sin esperarse apareció Tanya con su grupo de huecas, tomando sus lugares. Jessica me sonrió antes de tomas asiento detrás mío, yo incomodo le sonreí sabía que después de esto tendríamos una visita al cuarto del conserje.

-Hermanos… hermanas….- comenzó Jane con la presentación- como ustedes saben nuestra seta solo acoge a estudiantes de nuestra clase- todos asentimos y era la maldita verdad- son escogimos minuciosamente por su físico, dinero y habilidad en la cama.

Suspire anta la misma charada, eran las mismas palabas comenzar con esta reunión, Jane decía todo lo que nos interesaba, tenia información de todos en este colegio.

-Lamento informar que nuestro querido profesor Jefferson ya no tiene poder en la junta de maestros, todos nosotros estamos obligados a tomar nuestras respectivas clases, esgrima para los hombres y ballet para las mujeres

Todos mostraron el desagrado de la noticia, nadie nos obligaba a tomas aquellas clases absurdas que no nos servían para nada.

-No se preocupen compañeros- la voz chillona de Tanya retumbo en el estrado- el profesor Banner nos ayudara

Trate de no imaginarme como lo había logrado, quizás esperaría unas semanas antes que tuviéramos nuestro encuentro intimo, me daba asco tan solo pensarlo.

-El siguiente punto- continuo Jane- es que el señor Leman no cree que el sushi es un alimento sano para nosotros.

-No se preocupen hermanos- intervino de nuevo Tanya – adiós señor Leman- hizo con la mano como si se despidiera- hola señor Chon.

Después de dos horas de analizar a nuestras nuevas presas, nuevos que teníamos que poseer ya que tenían dinero pero no las otras características, comenzó a designarse para cada uno.

Jasper se tenso al ser nombrado, tenia que seducir a una nueva estudiante llamada María, no se veía tan mal para unirse a nuestro grupo pero no tenía dinero así que solo será para la cama.

Alice no dijo nada ante su nueva elección, pero sabia que no se encontraba satisfecha ante el hombre corpulento que le toco; ella prefería de rasgos finos.

-Y por ultimo- dijo cansada Jane- Isabella Swan

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante lo último, solo minúsculos cotilleos sobre la hija legítima de Charlie, la hermanastra de Tanya. Observe con detenimiento la foto, no se veía tan mal la chica, tenía un no se que.

-Yo me encargare de ella- dijo Tanya con amargura- es mi hermanastra y es mi deber hacerle conocer las fantasías carnales.

Todos abandonaron el salón cuando se acaba todo, dejándonos solos a Tanya y a mi envueltos en un silencio que era lo único que hablaba ante la amargura de ella.

-No se que te a hecho – dije al fin sorprendiéndole con mi presencia

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo recelosa

-Te conozco y se que esta chica- le indique la foto de Isabella- no te simpatiza para nada

-¿Eso es lo que crees?- dijo tangente

-Vamos Tanya – le rodee con mis brazos dejando besos húmedos en su cuello- ¿que harás a tu pobre hermanastra?

-Si es posible enviarla a la luna- dijo girándose para verme directamente

-Que madura eres- dije dejando el juego

-Te propongo un juego Edward- dijo seductoramente

-Sabes que lo hare, siempre gano- dije acariciando su brazo.

-Seduce a Isabella hasta llevarla a la cama, quítale su inocencia en cuatro semanas- dijo desafiante

-si gano- era lo que me interesaba en verdad, el premio

-Me tienes a mí para lo que desee

-y si no- dije siguiendo el juego

-Serás mi juguete hasta que me canse de ti

-Es un trato Tanya, serás mi sirvienta sexual toda tu vida, querida- le susurre en el oído dándole una nalgada antes de irme.

Capitulo tres

Bella prov.

Todo un día me pase conociendo los alrededores de Forks evitando el instituto, un tramo que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas olvidar. Suspire pesadamente al ver como el mercedes se internaba en el bosque llenándome de vértigo del verde, un color que hace pocos días me gustaba y ahora solo asteaba mis entrañas.

Curiosa observe las fachadas medievales del internado, mostraba el resplandor de ser una educación de alta calidad para un puñado de niños con hormonas alborotadas que solo les interesa sus estúpidos juegos sexuales.

_-No intervengas en mi camino, y estaremos en paz- la voz chillona de Tanya lleno lo que se suponía la estancia de mi habitación_

_-¿Por qué crees que me metería en tu camino?- dije frustrada evitando su presencia- tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar idolatrándote_

_-Te conozco Isabella- dijo con malicia acercándose desafiante_

_-Tu no me conoces- dije cortante_

_-Eso es lo que crees- mostro una sonrisa- lo único que te digo es que en este instituto no cabemos las dos._

Realmente Tanya era capaz de acabar con mi paciencia, era la reina del drama y lo peor era una zorra muy sofisticada; mientras nuestros padres habían salido ella fue capaz de traer a un hombre para hacer su supuesta tarea de biología.

Los empleados no decían nada, creo que estaban acostumbrados, aunque en la forma en como les maltrata daría poco de desear sobre su lealtad.

Mire mí alrededor, infestado de un azul marino con corbatas rojas, teñido el panorama deprimente del lugar.

Habían demasiados autos lujosos que debían ser de los estudiantes, y efectivamente no me equivoque, al lado del mercedes un reluciente descapotable rojo de donde salía una despampanante rubia.

Sus ojos azules se posaron un segundo en mi, examinando mi físico al verme al lado del mercedes sacando mis cosas. Suspiro cansadamente antes de salir caminando mientras todos los ojos de los hombres le miraban como un pedazo de carne.

Trate de tomar fuerzas, no me sentía cómoda con este pedazo de tela que se suponía que tenia que ser una falda usando botas como complemento.

¿A caso no les hacia frio para estar con este estilo de uniforme? Mire mi reflejo, en verdad era patética tan solo usar este uniforme.

-Tranquila señorita, no es tan malo como parece- Billy me dio ánimos para seguir.

Le sonreí como agradecimiento, el me conocía no cabía duda. Seguí mi camino esperando encontrar la secretaria en este remolino de miradas que comenzaban a comentar sobre mí.

Era molesto por supuestamente, pero no encontraba las fuerzas para evitar esta escena, René tenía la culpa de todo esto; sino fuera una mujer débil, no estaría pasando por esto.

Después de dos largas horas de charadas sobre lo que puedo y no puedo en este lugar, recibidas por el director que tenia curiosidad de conocer a la nueva estudiante de un currículo impecable; me encontraba en el pasillo llena de papeles que eran las materias que tenia con un mapa que me guiaba cada edificio y una llave que supuestamente era mi dormitorio.

Por un momento mi cuerpo se estampo en una superficie dura esperando que mi cuerpo sintiera el frio del piso, pero esto no paso. Unos brazos rodeaban mi cintura evitando la dolorosa caída.

-Debes tener mas cuidado- dijo una voz aterciopelada divertida

Mi cuerpo no reacciono ante el adonis que estaba frente a mí, deslumbrándome con su sonrisa torcida. Sus cabellos desordenados de tonalidad bronceada contrastando con el verde esmeralda de sus intensos ojos que traspasaban mi alma, leyéndome como un libro abierto.

-¿te encuentras bien?- dijo en tono preocupado al ver mi mente perdida

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de pensar en coherencia; no deseaban que me etiquetaran de retrasada mental.

-No, perdón- al instante mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

Zafe su agarre para recoger los papeles que estaban esparcidos por todo el pasillo, el caballeroso me ayudo riendo ante un chiste privado.

-Gracias- musite un poco incomoda

-Isabella Swan, la nueva ¿no me equivoco?- dijo en un tono inocente

-Bella- le regale una sonrisa- y tú…

-¡Edward!- Tanya llego en el mejor momento que podía venir- mi amor ¿Dónde estabas?- le rodeo su cuello besando los labios del joven.

-Tanya- dijo el muchacho sonriendo como disculpa- estaba aquí ayudando a Bella con los papeles que se le habían caído

-Que pena Edward- dijo con falso tono como era ella- me había olvidado mencionarte que mi hermanastra era torpe, muy torpe- alargo la ultima palabra.

-No tanto como eres tu- contraataque, no me importaba que Edward estuviera presente- siquiera mi cuerpo es natural, ¿Cuántas cirugías te has hecho? ¿30, 40?

Edward estallo en risas al ver el rostro de Tanya, valía la pena antes que ella se balanceara sobre mí. Agradecí mentalmente que Edward la detuviera, que seria de mi si esa rubia oxigenada me hubiera tocado.

Tanya y el desapreciaron después de unos minutos al tiempo que se llenaba de estudiantes que salían para el cambio de hora.

Las clases no eran problema, el detalle era la presentación que la mayoría me obligaba ya que estaban entusiasmados por tener una estudiante modelo en este montón demasiado superficial.

Solo una me llamo la atención, era sencilla perfecta para unirme a ella que toda este grupo, Ángela.

Era una estudiante becada que en breves palabras era excluida de los demás por no cumplir con los requisitos de la monarquía.

-ya conocieses a Edward Cullen- dijo al pillarme cuando le miraba en el almuerzo

Le mire encogiéndome de hombros ante su comentario muy observador.

-Un poco- musite llevándome la soda a los labios- de una forma no muy convencional

-Y a veo- dijo con una sonrisa- es el chico mas guapo de este internado

_-ni lo dudes- pensé_

-lo malo es que se mete con medio instituto, ya sabes el típico playboy

- ¿es novio de Tanya?

-Edward jamás tiene novia, podrías decirle mejor como sus juguetes sexuales

-Pareces que le conoces bastante bien

Ángela se sonrojo ante mi comentario admitiendo mis palabras con su signo de timidez. Le sonreí en forma de disculpa, no quería incomodarla por lo que inicie otro tema de conversación, terminando por mi aborrecimiento por Tanya.

Era sorprendente ver que Tanya no me haya mencionado como su hermanastra, lo que era bueno para evitarla más al fondo.

Cansada me retire a conocer mi habitación dejando a Ángela en la biblioteca con un amigo llamado Eric.

En fin recorrí el largo pasillo en donde estaba mi habitación, tratando de evitar las miradas curiosas de mis compañeras que eran muy diferentes a las de Ángela.

En forma rápida abrí la puerta para escaparme de aquellos ojos examinadores. Aliviada de estar de atrás de aquel trozo de madera, deje caer mis cosas.

-Hola- una voz femenina me dio la bienvenida sobresaltándome.

Se levanto de la cama caminando en una armonía como si estuviera danzando dándome envidia por ser patosa. Su cuerpo que era muy delgado pero esbelto no muy alto pero le daba el aire de una muñeca fina con su corto cabello en puntas rebeldes.

-Mi nombre es Alice, Alice Cullen- hablo con su cantarina voz

-Mi nombre es Isa….

-Bella Swan- me corto- es un placer conocerte- me enrollo con sus brazos dando un calor a mi cuerpo.

Sorprendida por su actitud mi cuerpo no reaccionaba ante la conversación que establecía, tuve que salir de shock ya que ella no paraba de ver mi ausencia.

-….y podríamos salir este viernes….

-¿Cómo demonios entraste a mi cuarto?- solté sin pensarlo

La diminuta joven dejo de sonreír ante mi pregunta suspirando pesadamente por la decepción de mi pregunta.

-Estaba abierto- dijo con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros- tal vez la de limpiezas dejaron abierto y deseaba darte la bienvenida

-Es un bonito gesto- deseaba arreglar la situación- ¿pero conoces algo llamado zona privada?

De su garganta salió el sonido mas musical de una risa uniéndome con ella, era tan fácil empaparme con su hiperactividad como si nos hubiéramos conocido hace tiempos.

-Entonces conocisteis a mi hermano de la forma mas convencional posible- dijo mientras nos dirigiríamos a la clase de biología- ya entiendo la razón de la sonrisa de Edward esta mañana

Le sonreí aunque un poco incomoda, se notaba que los cotilleos eran más rápidos en este internado.

-Realmente te aprecio, nadie le había hablado así a Tanya- hizo una mueca al nombrarla

-Es que están difícil entenderla- suspire al pensar en nuestra conversación

-No importa Bella, serás la ídolo de varios estudiantes – su sonrisa desvaneció al ver cuando un grupo de chicas dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

-Alice ¿Qué haces con la nueva?- una voluptuosa rubia me miraba con desprecio

-Querida Jessica – dijo Alice tratando de cubrir su odio ante ella- estoy dándole la bienvenida a Bella, no hay que ser descorteces

-Espero que sea solo eso Alice- una pelirroja apareció del grupo como si fuera de un alto grado- no deseamos que te desvíes de tus….- me dio una mirada con aquellos ojos felinos congelando mi circulación- juegos.

-No te preocupes Victoria- el aire comenzaba a tensarse- conozco lo que tengo que hacer, si me disculpas es hora de entrar a mi siguiente clase- se giro hacia mi dándome una sonrisa que no completaba el que tenia hace momentos – fue un placer conocerte.

Camino por el pasillo ante las miradas atentas de todos que no se perdía ni un detalle. Victoria les miro con veneno, haciendo que todos volvieran a sus actividades.

La pelirroja me dio una última mirada, bufando antes de entrar al aula con el grupo de huecas, empujándome como si fuera un estorbo en su camino.

Cerraron la puerta como si desearan que no entraran, estirando el cuello observe como aquel grupo hablaban frente a todos los estudiantes que les miraban atentos.

Fastidiada salí de ahí, comenzaba a sentirme una leprosa que no tenia lepra; tratando de acabar con tranquilidad este año y no volverles a ver mas.

Las lágrimas brotaron por la ira, impotente ante este grupo de niños hormonados que seguían la jerarquía imaginaria.

-¿Por qué llorar bonita?- unos ojos oscuros me miraban con ternura

Yo solo me limpie las lágrimas negando lo obvio de la situación. El moreno tomo mi rostro obligándome a ver, fue en ese momento en que llore en sus brazos buscando el refugio que me brindaba.

-Gracias- musite cuando había cesado el agua salada

-Tranquila bonita- dijo el joven tratando de quitar la importancia

-No en verdad, te agradezco – le sonreí

Me dio una sonrisa que mostraba sus relucientes dientes recordándome a Billy cada vez que me daba ánimos.

-¿Y cuales son las causas de aquellas lagrimas?- dijo en forma casual

-Nada con importancia- ahora que lo pensaba había sido un desahogo

-¿segura? Ya sabes que tienes un hombro donde llorar- no evite reírme ante su comentario- por cierto mi nombre es Jacob

-Es un placer conocer alguien amigable

-Te entiendo en este instituto están llenos de cabezas huecas que siguen a los Orfeus

-¿Orfeus?- dije confusa

-Un grupo que manda ene este internado, liderado por tu querida hermanastra Tanya- dijo con asco lo último- y Edward Cullen. Te recomiendo que los evites si deseas no ser lastimada

-A Tanya es difícil evitarla, tu mismo dijiste que era mi hermanastra y Edward no tenia planes con el ¿pero por curiosidad por que tengo que cuidarme de el?- pregunte con cautela

-Tanya y Edward tiene un juego sexual en donde los blancos son los nuevos, lista en donde aparece tu nombre; debes cuidarte en especial de los hermanos Cullen

-¿Alice también?- dije preocupada, no parecía una persona que dañaba a los demás.

-las apariencias engañan Bella

-entonces Jacob si ellos desea jugar con nosotros por que nosotros no nos podemos divertir

Capitulo cuatro

Bella prov.

La semana era tediosa como todo me rodeaba, las clases monótonas, asignaturas que ya había aprobado. Trate de evitar a toda costa la peste de la jerarquía pero era inevitable, todo el lugar estaba con su marca.

Jacob cada vez se hacia un amigo para mi, un informante de la burocracia de Tanya que dominaba a los estudiantes; pero nuestra relación era discreta, minúscula en publico ya que ahora me encontraba atrapada con un pequeño duende hiperactivo, Alice.

-Que tal si salimos de compras esta tarde- dijo por casualidad cuando entrabamos al aula de literatura.

Bufe ante su hipocresía, aunque era tan sincera en su mirada, pura…. _Un momento Isabella, es Alice Cullen, una de las mas perversa chicas de este instituto_, me recordé.

-Vamos Bella, necesito ayuda para escoger un vestido- dijo haciendo un puchero

Cansada de su insistencia asentí, no creo que nada me pasaría, tan solo era ropa. Alice salto de alegría llamando la atención de todos los alumnos que nos miraban como bichos raros.

-Te espero en el almuerzo-dijo muy rápido

-Alice espera, no te quedas en clases…- era muy tarde, la pequeña duende se habías esfumado.

Frustrada por no entenderla tome asiento a lo mas cercano a la ventana, no me sentía que encajaba en este ambiente, una pieza de rompecabezas que sobraba. Cerré los ojos recordando lo que había dejad por culpa de René.

_-Vamos Bella…. Sera divertido… lo recordaremos toda la vida… sin ti nada es divertido…. Tú puedes…. Por que_?_…._

-Por que? - repetí la ultima palabra de mi mejor amiga sintiendo un dolor punzante en mi pecho.

Solo quería despertad de esta pesadilla, aun no entendía el por que del odio de Tanya hacia mi, recién nos conocíamos y lo único que pretendía era usarme para sus estúpidos juegos.

Lo de Edward había sacado mis propias opiniones, desde lo de Jacob nuestros encuentros no eran tan gratos como el primero; sabia que era un adonis, pero un maldito mujeriego que destrozaba y robaba virginidades sin poder saciar su apetito sexual. Y yo era una de ellas en su lista.

Trate de controlar todo este sentimiento de repugnancia, era el mismo juego… deje que las horas siguieran transcurriendo como si fueran normales, evitando los baños del segundo edificio, lugar en donde el prefería dar su satisfacción.

Camine por el patio, tratando de llegar al comedor, olvidar que estaba en Forks, que estaba en mi habita, el lugar donde encajaba.

-Bella- Ángela me saco del pozo de mis recuerdos

-Hola- le salude

-Almorzaras conmigo?- pregunto con timidez

-Claro…

-Bella donde te has metido?- dijo una enojada Alice- vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder

La pequeña duende me arrastrando dejando a Ángela con un rostro de sorpresa e incredulidad al ver la cercanía que tenia con ella.

Suspire al llegar al estacionamiento, en donde ella me metió en un auto amarrillo con desesperación. Al entrar ella, note que trataba de relajarse como si algo de mi estuviera mal.

Mantuvimos un momento de silencio hasta que ella vivió a ser la Alice de siempre, hiperactiva, hablando siempre de moda y cosas superficiales que no me interesaban.

-creo que te estoy aburriendo- dijo tratando de camuflar la tristeza de su voz al ver mi poca participación.

-Claro que no, es solo que…- dude

-Que cosa Bella?- dijo algo angustiada

-es que todo es…- busque alguna palabra que encajara con todo lo que vivía-…raro

Alice sonrió ante mi confesión, aliviada que no fuera nada que le evitara para ser amigas como ella denominaba.

-Eres nueva Bella- dijo en un tono comprensivo- es tedioso los cambio, te entiendo

-Todo es confuso Alice, las jerarquías en alumnos, los juegos que llaman ellos, el peligro de los nuevos- Alice se tenso solo unos segundos

-Ya hemos llegado- dijo cambiando el tema bruscamente.

Paso toda la tarde obligándome a probar ropas diferentes, ya que según ella necesitaba un cambio de estilo para sentirme cómoda en el ambiente. De seguro a Charlie le dará un infarto al ver la cuenta de la tarjeta de crédito.

-Alice no se por que tengo que usar este pedazo de tela- le recrimine

-Bella por decima vez- dijo cansada empujándome al vestidor- Justin esta haciendo una fiesta, y eso significa ropa nueva

-Pero quien demonios es Justin? Además no es necesaria que me vista como una zorra

-No pareces zorra, jamás lo serias- dijo seria y un poco molesta- Alice Cullen nunca se viste como zorra, tengo buen ojo para la moda.

Alice siempre tenía algo que decir sobre mis reclamos, perdía todas las discusiones saliendo ella con la suya.

Desde luego me toco rogarle que descansemos, nunca en mi vida había encontrado el aborrecimiento en las compras hasta que llego este duende.

Compre un te helado para refrescarme, escuchando la misma charada que ella tenia como tema de conversación. Pero podía comprenderla, solo era una oveja que quería pertenecer a este rebaño hipócrita, en breves palabras Alice no era mala, solo estaba mal influenciada.

-No es tu hermano Alice?- mi vista se fijo en la cabellera cobriza acompañado por una rubia, la misma rubia despampanante que había salido del auto rojo.

Ella solo bufo, retirando la vista de la mesa. Note que sus ojos se escurecían de ira lo que trate de relajar el ambiente.

-Lo siento, no quería incomodarte- dije apenada

-No lo sientas Bella, no es tu culpa que mi hermano sea un idiota- me confundí ante sus palabras

-Pasa algo?- la curiosidad me pico

-No es nada Bella- dijo tratando de quitar el tema

-Segura?- no quería forzarle a que me cuente

-Claro….

-Alice, es bueno volverte a ver- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro

Alice rodo los ojos, yo solo mire desconcertada, sintiendo intimidada por la mirada de Edward que al parecer me desnudaba.

-Rosalie- dijo con desagrado evitando la afectividad

-Alice, por favor a pasado demasiado tiempo- la rubia suplico casi llorando ante la diferencia de Alice.

-Bella vamos, no me siento bien- se levanto sin inmutarse

Tuve que correr para alcanzarla, era demasiada rápida. Trate de preguntarle que fue eso pero solo le encontré llorando desconsoladamente en su auto.

-Alice- dije con melancolía dando de apoyo mi hombro- tranquila

-Solo llévame al instituto Bella- dijo al estar un poco tranquila.

Asentí como niña buena, tome las llaves del auto para conducir pero note que la rubia había venido casi corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¡Alice!- grito desde la puerta del centro comercial.

Alice trato de abrir la puerta de su auto pero la rubia le sujeto la muñeca impidiendo que huya, suplicándole con la mirada que le escuchara.

-Alice por favor, debemos aclarar todo esto

-Aclarar- repitió con ironía Alice- Aclarar que? que eres una zorra? ¡UNA MALDITA ZORRA?...

Tuve que sujetarle de los brazos ante que se balanceara sobre ella; en este momento no estaba en sus cabales. Busque con la mirada Edward pero no estaba en el grupo de personas que se estaban formando.

-TU ERAS MI AMIGA ROSALIE, Y ASI ME PAGAS…- Alice seguía gritando

-Alice por favor- suplico la rubia

-ALICE NADA, TU YA NO ERES MI AMIGA, NUNCA LO FUISTE…

En ese momento sentí unos brazos que zafaban el agarre que tenia en Alice. Instintivamente busque al dueño y ahí estaba aquellos ojos esmeraldas que me perdía fácilmente.

Un pozo que me brindaba calidez, ternura, una protección que nunca había sentido en mi vida.

-Yo me hare cargo Bella- susurro con su aterciopelada voz

Tomo a su hermana y le llevo al auto indicándome que conduzca.

-Alice- dijo la rubia al vernos retirar.

Era difícil creer que Edward tenia su lado de hermano protector, era cursi lo admito pero me gustaba la escena que tenían, un momento intimo que no deseaba entrometerme por lo que solo el viaje fue en silencio, un silencio que me ayudo a pensar que Edward Cullen y su hermana no eran lo que aparentaban. Pero la pregunta que evitaba y no podía dejarlo pasar era si realmente deseaba conoces ese Edward que nadie conocía.

Capitulo cinco

Edward prov.

Los días pasaban y no encontraba la forma de acercarme a Bella, solo le veía cuando estaba en mis pequeños juegos, alejándole mas de propósito que tenia hacia ella.

-En estas alturas ella ya debe estar bien informada de tus intensiones- dijo Jasper entrando a mi habitación

Bufe insatisfecho ante sus palabras, ella no seria la primera que no caiga rendida ante mi encanto, siempre era lo mismo ante las nuevas; solo una simple sonrisa y ya les tenia en mi cama.

-Parece que es diferente a tus otras conquistas- Jasper siempre observador.

-Tu hermana se encontró con Alice- lo solté sabiendo que era la única forma que se callara.

-Como esta ella? ya sabes Alice- dijo apenado

-Que crees tu- le respondí con ironía

-Sabia que era pronto para ella, pero Rosalie nunca me escucha- trato de justificar

Rosalie era la hermana gemela de Jasper y la mejor amiga de Alice, nos conocíamos desde niños gracias a nuestras familias y los negocios que tenían. Éramos inseparables, casi como hermanos pero un problema entre Rose y Alice que surgió hace dos años debilito nuestros lazos de amistad.

-Iras a la fiesta de Justin?- pregunto disipando las imágenes de ese día creadas en mi cerebro

-Necesito algo de diversión- trate de no sumergirme en los recuerdos, el pasado esta atrás es hora de vivir el momento

-Se que Bella ira- dijo ignorando mi ausencia

Me sentí con suerte, seria una gran ocasión para acercarme a ella; ya que solo era una niñita que quería seguir a su rebaño, encajando por cualquier medio posible.

La fachada de niña desorientada solo seria los primeros días, apuesto que ya es como todas; en busca de popularidad y atención pero la pregunta era cual era la aberración de Tanya ante su hermanastra.

Ella era más esbelta que Bella, un cuerpo bien trabajado ; experimentado en la cama para satisfacer de mil formas a su amante, que era lo que Bella tenia y Tanya no?

La puerta sonó, mostrando la diminuta figura de Alice. Me dolía verla así, aun cuando su maquillaje tapaba las ojeras sabia que había llorado toda la noche, resucitando viejas heridas.

-Alice- dijo Jasper apenado al verla

Ella solo sonrió sin llenar aquella alegría hiperactiva a sus ojos.

-Lo siento- dijo Jaspe envolviendo sus brazos sobre ella

Me sentí intruso aun cuando ella era mi hermana, salí de la habitación para tomar un poco de aire tanta melancolía no era bueno para mi cerebro.

Deje que el aire frio de Forks me golpeara al caminar en los desérticos pasillos del internado. Había varios cabos que Alice y Rose tenían que unir para que esto se acabara, ya no quería estar en el medio ni elegir a una de ellas.

-Mierda-la voz de Bella era música para mis tímpanos.

Desde su estadía había conocido un defecto de ella que le hacia ver mas inocente, y era su torpeza. Había nacido con ella, un simple movimiento bastaba para encontrarle en el piso o hacer un caos completo.

Me recosté en los casilleros observándole en la distancia como ella recogía sus papeles regados, era gracioso ver el frustramiento en su rostro y la sorpresa que reflejaron aquellos ojos chocolates al verme tan cerca y a la vez lejos ya sentí la necesidad de tocar su pálida piel.

-Te diviertes?-dijo con sarcasmo, mezclándole con la ira

-Mas de lo que crees- dije con insolencia evitando reírme ante su rostro

Mascullo algunas palabras sin sentido, levantándose para alejarse como un gatito enojado que quería se un león.

-No te vallas- le sujete su muñeca

Acto seguido, una corriente envolvió cada centímetro de mis células acogiendo una agradable sensación llenando cada poro de mi ser.

-Suéltame, Cullen- aun cuando no era mi nombre me gustaba como sonaba mi apellino en sus pequeños labios rosas que reclamaban mi atención.

-No te soltare hasta que me respondas - dije en tono autoritario

Suspiro cansada, hablándome con sus ojos que vaya al grano. Era tan dulce verla así, enojada, frustrada y confundida; era un libro abierto fácil de leer.

-Por que me odias? –lo necesitaba saber

-Es muy fácil saberlo, Cullen- suspiro frustrada al ver mi confusión- tú – me señalo- era un mujeriego, narcisista bebedor de virginidades sin importarle los sentimientos de los demás, solo piensas es ti. Que mas deseas que apunte a la lista? – dijo con iranio el fina

-Eso es lo que piensas de mil?- su pequeño comentario me molesto

-No soy la única que piensa eso- contraataco

-Te digo algo niña- dije con dureza, sintiendo como ella se estremecía- no soy el único especial aquí

-No te tengo miedo, Cullen

-Deberías- espete soltando mi garre un poco brusco mientras me alejaba.

Ahora esto ya no era un simple juego, Isabella rogaría por mi, pidiendo mas de mi ser; implorando que le haga mía, llenando su cuerpo de placeres indescriptibles hasta explotar a un paraíso.

Decidí saltarme algunas horas de clases, necesitaba reponer mi mal humor; me recargue contra un árbol del jardín, mirando atentamente el símbolo de nuestra seta.

Una simple cruz bañada en plata que cumplía con su función de cubrir el polvo para relajarnos, un polvo que nunca use desde que me uní pero Tanya lo usaba constantemente al estar reunida con los profesores.

Una sombra me advirtió que no estaba solo, al otro lado estaba una estudiante mas joven, quizás de dos años inferiores; mirando atentamente el peso que contenían esa cruz insignificante que pasaba inadvertido por el director.

Sus ojos negros como el carbón, inocentes sin poder explicarse como se medio en esta telaraña; vendiendo su inocencia que se olía en sus finos cabellos negros.

-Como te llamas?- mi presencia le sobresalto, tragando en seco al verme.

-Bree- dijo intimidada

-Eres nueva- fue mas que una afirmación a mis dudas

La pequeña asintió, dejándome con la incógnita que vería Tanya en ella; su cuerpo todavía no esta muy desarrollado para cumplir con la demandas carnales de nuestro nivel y edad.

-Soy como la pequeña hermana o algo para la señorita Deli- dijo con cautela

-Ya entiendo- dije comprensivo, dándole un poco de lastima aquella muchacha

-¡Edward!- la chillona voz de Tanya capto la mirada atenta de la pequeña

Llego donde mi tratando de sujetarse a mi cuello para dejar húmedos besos pero con la mirada le advertí que tenia compañía, una que le interesaba.

-Bree que haces aquí?- dijo enojada al verla

-Lo…. siento… es que…- no podía articular palabra alguna

-Estaba estresada y quiso darse un polvo antes de entrar a clases- intervine por ella

Tanya me miro curiosa, sin dar crédito a mis palabras; odiaba cuando me conocía tan bien.

-Vete- le ordeno

La muchacha asustada salió torpemente, dejando un silencio incomodo; examinado por los penetrantes ojos azules de la rubia que me miraba divertida al caer en su propia opinión.

-Desde cuando Edward Cullen necesita la cruz para relajarse?- dijo divertida

Gruñí ante su comentario, era muy poca imaginativa y perceptiva aunque le doy crédito a mi habilidad de mentir.

-Estaba conociendo a tu nueva lacaya- dije molesto

-Vamos Eddie- me tomo por el cuello tratando de seducirme- a caso hoy amaneciste de mal humor?

-Tanya no estoy de humor para juegos- dije zafando su agarre- y por favor no me llames así- mostrar la educación que Esme me había dado.

-No es mi culpa que tu hermana tenga problemas con Rosalie- dijo tagante, invadiendo su cuerpo por la molestia.

Que rápido eran los cotilleos, serian nuestras malditas maldiciones hasta que nos graduemos. Por que no podían meterse en sus propias vidas y dejarnos respirar? ah me olvide somos los Orfeus, un grupo de juegos sexuales.

-Edward, tu….

Tanya no pudo continuar ya que Alice había interrumpido, pidiéndome a gritos con su mirada muerta que ponga toda mi atención en ella.

Y como era obvio ella era mas importante que la rubia, que solo bufo irritada por la falta de atención e interrumpirla; era una niña pequeña con berrinches.

-Hola Alice- dijo con hipocresía, gesto que no paso desapercibido para Alice que hizo una mueca

-Nos podrías dejar solos un rato- pidió

-Claro- se alejo sintiéndose despreciada, como un estorbo para nosotros.

Observe cada movimiento que hacia, sabia que las heridas se habían abierto y tan solo con el tiempo podrían cerrarlas de nuevo, pero la pregunta era cuando, odiaba verla sufrir.

Mama siempre decía que Alice absorbía toda energía, una persona muy sensible y podía costar aquella hipótesis en este momento. Una Alice apagada, sin la hiperactividad que alegraba nuestros días.

-No quiero que lo hagas Edward- dijo de repente tomando desprevenido

-Que quieres que no haga?- dije confundido o mas bien evadiendo la verdad.

-Que juegues con Bella, es mi amiga y no quiero que le hagas daño

-Como puedes considerarle tu amiga si le conoces recién- no podía dar crédito a sus palabras

-Lo se, tengo una corazonada- me miro suplicante antes de continuar- no destruyas lo poco que tengo

-No puedo prometerte nada Alice- retire la vista para no ver como sufría- Isabella ya esta en mi lista, no puedes hacer nada

-Sabes que te odiare si le lastimas

-No saldrá lastimada Alice, lo juro

Le abrace, tratando de creer mis palabras; una promesa que ya estaba rompiendo por cualquier medio que mi ser seria capaz poder.

Capitulo seis

Tanya prov.

Como odiaba cuando la pequeña Cullen interrumpía. No sabe que Tanya Deli nunca se le interrumpe; pero como siempre Eddie le defendía tratando de cumplir su rol de hermano protector.

Gruñí tan solo pensarlo. Me metí al baño de mujeres ordenando que todas salieran, no estaba de humor este día; tenia ganas de patear todo lo que se interponía en mi camino, todo era culpa de Bella.

_-No entiendes Tanya, tu tiempo esta pasando- dijo con insolencia- los hombres se aburren de tu fácilmente, hasta el grupo de huecas que te siguen te abandonaran por otra_

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas estrangularla aquella maldita sosa, quien era ella para decirme aquellas palabras.

Gire la cruz para verter el contenido, solo una pequeña inhalación me podría ayudar para eliminar esta molestia que tenia de hermanastra.

Salí de ahí un poco mejor pero sin poder disipar las palabras de ella, eran como una sanguijuela adherida en mi cerebro.

Encontré a mi nueva lacaya merodeando por los pasillos distraída, tenia que entrenarla para mi sucesión antes de irme de mi reinado.

-Muévete- le ordene dirigiéndole al aula del profesor de historia.

Victoria estaba ahí parada esperándome, unas cuantas cruces de miradas antes de entrar con la nueva para indicarle todo el oficio que tenia que seguir.

-Hola chicas que les trajo por aquí- hablo un poco nervioso el profesor al vernos entrar.

-Profesor Brown – dije en tono frio, llegando al grano

-Lo se Tanya pero es difícil persuadir a la junta escolar- se arrodillo suplicante

Victoria tomo del hombro a la nueva llevándole a otra parada para darme un poco de intimidad a esta absurda charada.

-Fuiste obvio, - le acuse rodeando su escritorio- te delataste, sin mostrar al confianza para la credibilidad de tus palabras- me senté en su escritorio cruzando las pierna

-No podía, he perdido influencias

-No queremos que se enteren que paso en el verano- le amenace

-Me sedujiste- me reprocho

-No creo que ellos te crean- contraataque- creerán las palabras de una inocente niña con peso económico

-Tanya te lo suplico- se arrodillo frente a mi- mi vida es un asco; mis hijos me odian, no siento atracción por mi mujer, ya no aguanto esto.

-Tranquilo- trate de evitar esta escena- tomare las clases de ballet

-Gracias, como puedo recompensarte?

-Solo hazlo y ya- dije asqueada pero necesitando distraer mi mente

Tomo mi pierna, dejando un recorrido de besos húmedos carentes de profesionalidad que quitaba lo excitante del momento. Llego a mi sexo introduciendo su rostro con torpeza; metió su lengua deleitándose con el sabor que poco podía brindarle.

-No hagas ruido- me queje por falta de profesionalidad- trato de imaginarte en algo mejor.

Después de unos minutos que parecían horas llenas de mis fantasías creadas por mi mente. Salí de ahí como si no hubiera pasado nada, encontrándome con Victoria y nuestra discípula saliendo.

Sus ojos de posesionaron en mi, transmitiendo el miedo que sentía por su primera vez, solo era tiempo para que se acostumbre a esto.

Caminamos por los pasillos de las habitaciones llenando de temas superficiales de la fiesta, era otro lugar clave para llevar a Bree que se familiarice con el entorno.

-Estas segura?- pregunto con recelo Victoria- creo que será mejor que esperemos

-No- me negué- esta fiesta es ideal para ella – le mire de reojo respirando su miedo

-No sientes como su miedo estila por todo el lugar?- me acuso- no esta lista

-Ninguna de las dos estuvimos seguras al entrar a la seta, éramos más jóvenes que ella

-Tú ganas- suspiro derrotada- ella esta bajo tu tutela

-Sera la zorra más grande del internado- dije decidida

Removí el armario buscando la ropa adecuada para este evento. Victoria hizo lo mismo dándole ordenes a Bree con su ropa en pocas horas ya estábamos saliendo en mi limosina, recorriendo las calles urbanas de Seattle.

Bree gritaba llamando la atención de todos las personas que nos miraban, tuve que jalarla para que su cuerpo entrara al auto, evitando esto show.

-No debimos darle nada de beber- dijo Victoria al ver las botellas vacías

La muchacha no dejaba de reírse por los efectos del alcohol, yo solo respiraba hondo para que esto se acabara.

Al llegar a la disco donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, suspire al ver que en este evento todos podían entrar, la fila se extendía esperando entrar.

Victoria bufo al ver a la clase baja quería entrar mientras bree trataba de no reír. Nos gritaron al vernos entrar directamente causando que aumentara la molestia.

-Cállense- dije con petulancia

-Buenas noches señorita Dalí- me saludo el guardia.

Los laser de colores lastimaron mi vista deslumbrando lo electrizante del lugar.

-Necesito un trago- dijo Victoria.

Obligue a sentar a Bree en la barra, lugar donde podíamos comenzar su entrenamiento. Pedí bebidas alcohólicas solo para ella.

-Este jugo se siente raro- dijo dando un sorbo- de que es?

-Te de Taiwán- mentí al ver a Dimitri que se acercaba- tomate rápido- le ordene.

El castaño avanzo en paso felino, mostrando su experiencia en el arte de seducir mujeres, el podría ayudarme con este problema. Al decirle cual era su acción, el acepto, ya que nunca en su vida haba besado una virgen, ahora solo faltaba la niña.

-¿En verdad dice que le gusto?- sonrió con timidez

-Mas de lo que crees- trate que esto funcione- ahora tienes que besarlo

Dimitri acerco sus labios dándole un roce para no asustarle. Bree sonrió triunfante al ver su primer beso.

-Fue fácil- dijo sorprendida

-Ahora introduce tu lengua en su boca- me miro asustada – es muy fácil solo déjate llevar.

Dimitri tuvo que acercarse pero la estúpida de Bree tuvo que arruinarle todo, vomitando, que no puede dar un simple beso?

-¡Estúpida, ensuciaste mi calzado italiano!- dijo una sarta de insultos haciendo que todos los ojos se posen en nosotros.

-Solo tu me entiendes- bree recostó su cabeza en mi hombro su rostro lloroso mientras yo trataba de tranquilizarme maldiciendo mentalmente la existencia de la mocosa..

Capitulo siete

Bella prov.

Lo sicodélico de los laser de colores que nublaban mi mente fundiéndose con el efecto de la droga y el alcohol distorsionado lo que tenia que ser una discoteca.

Los tímpanos que pedían a gritos silencio ante la alta música que cuerpos sudorosos se empeñaban en bailarla perdidos en su mundo de fantasías, un mundo que trataba de cubrir el dolor causados por sus progenitores al dejarlos en el intemperie; desprotegidos totalmente de las garras sucias de la sociedad mostrándoles un mundo colorido.

Trataba de seguir a la diminuta figura de Alice que se escurría por las paredes humanas de la pista; esto para mi no era una buena opción pero tampoco estar en casa fingiendo ser una familia feliz.

-¿_Te quedaras en casa_?- _ pregunto con recelo Charlie al verme llegar- podrías salir algún antro con Tanya no se hacer cosas de tu edad_

_-No me voy a quedar- le dije extrañada al ver su nerviosismo- solo vine por algo de ropa, una amiga me esta esperando_

_-Me alegro por ti hija- me abrazo, un abrazo que no contenía el afecto cálido que esperaba._- _te estas acoplando bien a tu ambiente…_

_Mi ambiente,_ esta palabra se repetía en mi cerebro como una mosca detrás de un dulce,¿ a caso no se notaba?

_El no es René,_ me recordé; el nunca fue el padre que esperaba, solo me procreo dejándome desprotegida tan solo un amor materno. ¿Cual era el motivo para pedir mi custodia? ¿dinero? El ya tenía lo suficiente para morir, era más rico que René lo cual aquella hipótesis estaba descartada.

-Me gusta esta fiesta- Alice me saco de mis pensamientos

Solo asentí sintiéndome mareada por la densa atmosfera que se producía en el bar, necesitaba sentarme por lo que deje que Alice pidiera las bebidas mientras yo buscaba un lugar para tomar asiento.

Internándome en el bosque humano, recibiendo empujones y en algunos casos algunos tocadas que me descolaron por completo, ya no eran inocentes, eran manos expertas que sabían que lugar tocar.

Triunfante llegue a una mesa apartada de todo eso, casi escondida en la oscuridad de una pequeña lámpara para no llamar la atención.

-¿Isabella Swan?- una voz cantarina llamo mi atención, sin poder reconocer la figura detrás de las sombras

Tomo asiento, acomodándose sin que mis ojos pudieran percibir aquella figura femenina hasta que se acerco a la luz de la lámpara apareciendo una rubia despampanante mirándome fijamente a través de sus ojos azules.

-Soy Rosalie Hale- me extendió la mano.

Dudosa le tome, aunque no tenia que perder, el problema era con Alice, yo era ajena aquella situación, ni sabia el por que del trato ante ella, parecía diferente a Tanya.

-Bella – trate de relajar el ambiente.- y que debo tú….- no sabia como preguntarle sin sonar grosera.

-Necesito tu ayuda- soltó sin que yo pudiera continuar

-¿En que soy útil?- trate de ser cautelosa

-Necesito que me ayudes con Alice yo…

-…. ¡DEJA EN PAZ!...- la voz de Alice se escucho a través de la música, teniendo la atención de los invitados-…. ¡MALDITA ZORRA TU NO ERES QUIEN PARA….!

Rosalie le tomo de los brazos arrastrándole hasta un pasillo oscuro tratando que la duende no asesinara a Tanya que estaba ahí mirando con odio la escena que se había causado

-¡¿ustedes que miran?- grito haciendo que todos se dispersen como si nunca hubiera pasado nada

Nuestros ojos se cruzaron y pude ver la ira reflejada en sus fríos ojos azules, un odio que todavía no podía justificar, pero mutuo; era algo tan misterioso que ninguna de las dos podía comprender.

-Tanya- una de sus huecas seguidoras llego donde ella, hablando en voz baja para que yo no escuchara.

La comisura de sus labios se delinearon en una sonrisa que no me gustaba, haciendo que saliera satisfecha por una razón.

Recordé que había dejado a Alice con Rosalie por lo me apresure a buscarlas siguiendo la misma dirección, guiada por las paredes hasta subir una escalera que me llevaba a la terraza del edificio.

El frio de la noche golpeo a mi piel descubierta por la diminuta falda que trastraba de cubrir algo de mí. Desorientada identifique a una rubia cabellera mirando el horizonte mientras que otra se encontraba recargada en la pared, alejándose.

-Alice- llegue donde ella, mostrando mi apoyo moral.

Me dolía verla así, lagrimas que empañaban su pequeño rostro; una vulnerabilidad que no conocía.

-Tranquila- busque palabras para darle confort.

-¿Por que?-dijo quebrándole la voz al final-¿Por qué nos metimos en esto Rosalie? Nosotros no éramos así

Se paro tratando que la rubia le mirara fijamente, la cual no quitaba la vista de la negra noche, respirando el aire contaminado del lugar.

-Rose- imploro Alice- ya no quiero seguir

Alice salió de ahí dejándome en tercer plano como una intrusa. Congelada reaccione tarde tratando de ir detrás de ella.

-No la sigas- fue mas como una orden- dale una momento a que esta sola

-Rose tu mismo viste como se fue- trate que pensara con lógica- le podría pasar algo… no lo se…- las palabras se amontonaban sin que pudiera pronunciarlas.

-solo déjala- ignoro cada palabra que di.

Me inútil, impotente sin poder hacer anda, solo observar el drama que se tornaba en este instituto que guardaba mas secretos que cualquier otro internado normal.

Me recosté contra la pared, contando mentalmente que esto solo un sueño, un sueño surrealista; sin una coherencia propia de un sueño.

La puerta metálica se abrió, sonido sordo al chocar contra la pared. Las rápidas pisadas advirtieron que era alguien que sabia que hacia en este lugar, a que persona buscar y efectivamente estaba ahí parado observando a la rubia que solo trataba de confundirse con el viento de la noche.

El rubio de mirada desafiante pero de una paz no se inmuto al verme ahí solo me ignoro como si fuera una mancha en la pared, corto la distancia que tenia de Rosalie de forma felina pero sin dejar la elegancia. Poso sus ojos azules como el cielo a un punto vacio.

-¿Qué hiciste?- su voz masculina, tratando de calmar sus emociones.

- no fue mi culpa.- se defendió ante una acusación

-Rose mírame- le dijo

La rubia no se giro, el tuvo que acercarse y obligarle a que le vea directamente a los ojos, ojos inexpresivos que no mostraban ningún sentimiento que yo expresaba.

-¿Qué paso con Alice?- Rosalie resoplo fastidiada como si le hubieran repetido mil veces la misma palabra.

-Vete a tus asunto hermanito- dijo apretando los dientes evitando una escena

-Rose- le reprocho, cambiando su tono

La rubia se zafo de su agarre dirigiéndose a mí con una mirada de disculpa tratando de camuflar la situación.

-¿Tienes quien te lleve?- dijo tomándome de sorpresa.

-Honestamente no- dije algo nerviosa- Alice era quien me llevaba

Ella sonrió levemente mientras que el rubio negaba ante la situación como si no aprobara las acciones de ella.

-No es una buena idea, Rose- dijo mirándome antes de dirigirse a ella

-Se lo que hago

Me hizo una seña para que le siga dejando atrás al rubio que nos miraba como una águila sin dejar de decir algo entre dientes.

La fiesta llegando a un clímax desbordando lo que una fiesta de hormonas se llamaba, haba demasiados jóvenes ebrios tratando de salir con su poca coordinación sujetándose en lo que podía para que sus cuerpos no se estrellaran, pero aun así el lugar se llenaba cada vez mas, sin poder poner un pie adentro.

Sentí que unos brazos me jalaban asta el interior de la jungla humana, borrando mi visión de la silueta de Rosalie que se confundía mas entre las personas. Solo escuche su voz que me buscaba mientras me introducía en el mar humano.

Trate de divisar al causante de esto, y ahí estaba, una cabellera bronceada que era única en este lugar y en muchos mas la única piedra en mi zapato que me veía como su nuevo proyecto en la cama, ahí estaba Edward jalándome hacia el centro de la pista.

Trate de librarme pero el lo sujetaba con fuerza haciendo que me doliera el agarre, me obligo a pegarme a su cuerpo, un dorso bien trabajado sobresalía en aquella fina camisa desabrochada moldeándose con mi torso femenino.

Acerco su rostro hasta mi oído embriagando mi olfato con su apestoso aroma de licor.

-¡Suéltame!-forceje sin tener resultado mejor mas me apretaba contra su pecho.

-Tu eres mía Isabella – su voz congelaba la espina dorsal de mi cuerpo- solo mía

Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja haciendo que gritara por el dolor, el sonrió ante el efecto que pudo lograr en mi, un efecto que me intimidaba si poder pensar en como salir de ahí.

El siguió probando cada parte de mi piel, llegando a mi cuello; mientras yo me sentía una muñeca en donde todos podían jugar conmigo.

_Reacciona Bella_, aquella vocecita que siempre me sacaba de algún apuro lleno me cerebro haciendo que este comenzara a trabajar ideando un plan.

Acto seguido estaba viendo como Edward se retorcía en el piso, con las miradas atentas que trataban de asesinarme pero con la furia corriendo por mis venas no me importo nada.

-Escúchame bien Cullen- dije con asco su apellido- si vuelves a tocarme tu amiguito quedara inservible durante siglos.

Salí de ahí sin intimidarme con los murmullos de todos, mostrando la dignidad que tenia. Rosalie estaba en la salida mirándome preocupada por la idiota sonrisa que tenia, una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver como el sufría por un pequeño golpe entre sus piernas.

-¿Donde estabas?- dijo recelosa

-Atendiendo un inconveniente- ella me miro extrañada como si estuviera loca- ¿nos podemos ir?

Ella asintió no muy segura llevándome hasta su descapotable rojo que se confundió rápido en los demás autos de la avenida principal, pensando en el plan que haríamos. .

Capitulo ocho

Edward prov.

Maldita perra, ¿como fue capaz de hacerme esto? Ahora soy el hazme reír de todo el internado, repugno aquella monja de cuarte; ahora ya puedo entender a Tanya su odio contra ella, no era una santa como se suponía, solo finge ante todos.

_-te dije Eddie, ella no es lo que aparente- dijo Tanya arrodilla entre la multitud _

Deseabas con todas mis fuerzas tomar a Bella y desquitarme pero era un caballero, no el más fino pero si tenia algo de lo que me enseño Esme y no tenia que golpear una mujer; pero en la cama me podría desquitar con ella, solo tendría que buscar la forma de acercarme.

-¿Todavía te ocultas?- el sarcasmo de Rosalie no me ayudaba en esta mañana- ya han pasado cuatro días y no puedes dar la cara, esa niña tiene fuerzas.

Gruñí ante su comentario sin importarme que ella me viera recostado en el sofá rodeado de botellas para apagar mi frustración.

-¿a que le tienes miedo Edward?- su voz retadora mirándome intensamente con sus ojos azules

-A caerme con aquellos tacos de punta afilada- mire su calzado de una manera lujuriosa en donde ella gruño de desaprobación- yo tendría cuidado de ti, hay demasiadas prendes tiradas en el suelo.

Ella bufo mirando el entorno de mi departamento, el lugar en donde los dos nos divertíamos cuando nos conocimos.

-¿con cuantas has tenido? ¿Una? ¿Dos?- dijo con asco pero evitando el sarcasmo

-Cuatro- dije orgulloso mientras ella me miraba incrédula, sin dar crédito- cuatro por cada día que mi pequeño estuvo inactivo

-Me he olvidado cuanto te gustaba el ejercicio físico- uso el sarcasmo con su lengua afilada

-Vamos Rose, te conozco; bueno creo conocerte- ella bufo mirándome amenazante- Rose tu mas que nadie sabe el desconcierto que creo al irte y volver después de un año sin una explicación en donde Alice y tu se ven como enemigas

-Solo Alice- me corrigió

-¿Me contaras lo que ocurrió?- siempre tenia la opción de negarse- ¿aunque sea a donde te fuiste?

Ella suspiro pesadamente tratando de escoger la mejor opción, típico cerrarse en su propio mundo llevando su sufrimiento a toda costa.

-Te diré a donde estuve- dijo después de un prolongado silencio- pero no aquí, no lo siento….- miro alrededor- ¿como puedes llamar esto un departamento?

Corrió las cortinas haciendo que el sol nublara mi vista, como la odiaba de verdad sabia en que punto atacar; quizás ella y Bella deberían abrir un club Odiamos a Edward.

-Así esta mucho mejor- sonrió con inocencia

-No te metas con mis cosas- le desafié, odiaba cuando ella ponía su toque femenino

-Vamos Edward esto a los dos nos interesa.

Bella prov.

Los días se hacían más aburridos de los de mi llegada, era una monotonía muerta con una alteración en donde todos me aborrecían menos los que eran mis amigos. Soportaba las miras asesinas de todas mientras los hombres me llamaban Bella la castradora.

_-suélteme- había exigido al grupo de oxigenadas que me llevaron contra un pasillo desierto_

_Mi espalda choco contra la pared, lastimando mis vertebras; solo reprimí el dolor sin darle la satisfacción_

_-Ten cuidado Swan- hablo la pomposa de Jessica afilando su lengua- no queremos que te pase nada malo como nuestro Eddie _

Desde su amenaza no dejaban que ninguno pasara para torturarme, humillándome ante todos los estudiantes siempre que se les presentaban la oportunidad.

Ya me sentía cansada, pidiendo a gritos que me dejaran en paz, maldito Cullen que tuvo que fijar su estúpido juego a mi y por cierto ¿Dónde se había metido durante esta semana? como siempre haciéndose al victima para llamar la atención sabia que era un narcisista hijo de papi.

Trate de borrar cada reencuentro que tenia con aquellas oxigenadas pero Alice no ayudaba, ella también había desaparecido sin tener noticas sobre ella; desde la fiesta solo había rumores que no ayudaban al realismo de las cosas, solo fantasías de adolecentes.

_-No se Bella, realmente no te podría dar la versión original solo rumores- dijo Ángela un poco incomoda del tema_

_-Pero algo debes saber- trate de sacar algo de información_

_-Solo rumores de que Rosalie se metió con el novio de Alice- se encogió de hombros_

_El novio de Alice, _la misma palabra rondaba en mi cabeza; era un termino que según Jacob no era el mismo significado que teníamos nosotros, que Ángela había censurado la palabra para que no sonara grotesca; que mas bien era uno de los juegos de ella y Rosalie se metió.

-… es como su territorio…- me explicaba lo mejor que pudo- cada muchacho que les dan solo serán para ellas y nadie puede tocarlos a venos que ellos te den el permiso, estarías violando unas de sus reglas

-¿como sabes tanto Jake? – le cuestiones por su información

-mis padres pertenecían aquella fraternidad- dijo apenado- el apellido Black se encuentran en aquellas listas de ellos solo yo deje aquella tradición- jugo con sus manos evitando el torrente de emociones- no me gusta jugar como ellos lo encuentran al sexo.

Le sonríe admirando su forma madura, sintiendo segura que podría hacer esto con el, tener su ayuda como lo había planeado para comenzar lo que tenia que comenzar...

Edward prov.

Respire el aroma que me daba mi café, habían semanas que pasaron que no había tomado un buen desayuno, sumergido en una resaca que evitaba que Esme o Carlisle presenciaran.

Mire a la rubia que no probaba bocado alguno de la tarta mirándolo como si fuera la gran cosa en este mundo rehuyendo a lo que venimos.

-Si quieres acabar esto igual que yo por que no comenzamos lo que venimos

Se rio ante mi directa negando con la cabeza lo decepcionada de mi respuesta como si esperara que cambiara mi impaciencia.

-Sigues siendo el mismo Edward- sonrió sin el brillo que tenia- es esperar que en Forks el sol lo resguardara y tu sed sexual acabara ¿estas vez fueron pelirrojas?

-Vamos Rosalie, no me gusta tus comparaciones- dije impaciente con sus rodeos- me vas a decir donde estuviste o estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Suspiro ante la impaciencia aprecia que se debatía internamente en negarse o cumplir.

-Estuve en Italia- dijo mirando sus manos- tratando de ordenar mi vida

-¿Y que has decidido?- me lleve un trozo de crema- seguir como la reina

-Aclarar todo con Alice- me miro decidida, lastima que mi hermana no pensaba lo mismo.

-Lamento destruir tus esperanzas pero ella es más terca

-Ahí entras tu- le mire incrédulo

-No pensaras que yo interceda por ti

-Podríamos decir que ablandarías el terreno- dijo de forma seductora volviendo a ser al vieja Rosalie

-Como puedo ayudarte sin saber la causa, me estaría metiendo en terreno peligroso – era la verdad no sabia que había entre las dos

-Mientras menos sepas es mejor, además tengo algo que te interesa- llevo a sus labios un trozo de tarta provocativamente

-Que es lo que me interesa- le rete ignorando sus movimientos para confundirme aunque en realidad ya estaba cayendo a las influencias de mis hormonas, detallando cada parte de su cuerpo como un territorio mío, _Concéntrate Edward, _me reproche_. _

-Te ayudare con Isabella.

Capitulo nueve

Edward prov.

Trate de tranquilizar mis hormonas desquitándome con cada mujer que se pasaba por el internado, era un efecto que nunca he tenido a estas alturas ya hubiera tenido a Bella dos noches sin descanso, pero no encontraba la forma para adentrar a su mundo.

-_Te ayudare con Isabella_

La voz de Rosalie no daba vueltas en mi mente, había encontrado la oportunidad necesaria para mover sus fichas y ahí estaba mi dolor de cabeza; en verdad ella podía vender a su hermano para conseguir lo que desea; y ahora estaba entregando a la mejor amiga de Alice para ella encontrar su perdón.

Bufe ante sus intereses, hasta yo sabia donde llegar pero ella no tenia limites, me apiado de Jasper, no se como pudo tocarle de hermana.

-¡Edward!- mis tímpanos sangraron por el fuerte sonido de sus palabras.

Mis pulmones y músculos fueron contraídos por grandes brazos que me abrazaban de una forma efusiva, emocionado como era su carácter.

-¿no me extrañaste Eddie? – su falsa voz de dramatismo

Rodé los ojos, ignorando su estúpida sonrisa de niño, a veces Emmett es muy infantil teniendo 18 años, lo que le faltaba de cerebro lo tenía en músculos, ya que su robusto cuerpo estaba lleno de ellos, músculos bien formados.

-Emmett no te esperaba- dije un poco incomodo tratando que el aire llenara mis pulmones.

-Que buena bienvenida – bufo con sarcasmo – mejor te dejo Eddie nos vemos en el almuerzo

Salió corriendo por el pasillo dejándome confundido, el no era así tan misterioso pero era Emmett y el era toda una caja de sorpresa.

Seguí mi trayectoria por los fríos pasillos en donde se colaba el viento de Forks, congelando a la piel descubierta por la camisa, hoy no desee arreglarme como usualmente lo hacia, una elegancia como el propio diablo.

Inconsciente sentí un cálido cuerpo chocar contra mi torso, curvas que se acoplaban a cada parte de mi cuerpo como si hubiéramos hechos del mismo molde.

-Lo siento- dijo apenada hasta que sus ojos chocolates se posaron en mi mostrando su aborrecimiento ante mi persona- eres tu.

Se zafó de mi agarre sintiéndome vacio, como si me hubieran quitado una pieza. Tomo sus cuadernos que se encontraba esparcidos en el suelo.

-Bella- le tome de la muñeca al verla partir.

-_se delicado- la voz de Rosalie se hacia presente_

Me miro con ira, flameando el odio mientras afilaba su lengua en donde sus palabras comenzaban a amontonarse como vomito verbal.

_-se caballeroso_

-¿Que tal si comenzamos de nuevo?- dije vacilante, temeroso por su reacción

-¿que?- abrió los ojos como platos

-Si retrocedemos los días- dije seguro- hola mi nombre es Edward- le extendí la mano

Ella negó con la cabeza, confundida por mis palabras.

-vamos Bella- le incite- será mejor para los dos

Suspiro pesadamente, un signo de rendición ayudándome a llenar mi ego.

-Isabella, pero mis amigos me dicen Bella- estrecho su mano.

Agradecí mentalmente a Rosalie, era un genio para esto, por razón fue la reina muchos años antes de soportar a Tanya; la maestra de Alice y su mejor amiga.

Bella sonrió, divertida por la situación; como sin darle crédito mi repentino cambio y era la verdad no era un cambio solo una nueva estrategia.

-¡Edward!- la voz de mi pequeño demonio personal lleno el lugar- ¡aléjate de Bella!

Me miro con aquellos ojos que me advertían que si hacia algo ella era capaz de quemar mi precioso volvo solo para proteger a su pequeña amiga.

-Alice- dijo Bella sorprendida

-Aléjate de el Bella

Bella se alejo asustada por la expresión de la duende, temiendo que algo explotaría.

-Alice no hacia nada malo- me defendí- yo….

-Tu nada- me corto desafiándome

-Alice- Bella le llamo tímidamente- es verdad no hacia nada malo me ayudaba con mi torpeza

Mi hermana miro alternadamente, tratado de comprobar que era una broma pero con las mejillas sonrojadas de Bella confirmaba lo obvio, lo que ella no quería creer.

-Solo aléjate.

Se llevo a Bella a rastra como si le fuera a contagiar de alguna enfermedad venaria, que incrédula podría ser.

Sonriente, un paso para llegar a mi objetivo; tenia que regalarle algo a Rosalie, el cerebro detrás de esto, espero que Alice no se entere.

-¿Qué tal te fue?- dijo Rose al verme apoyado en el árbol.

Exhale el humo de mi cigarrillo, disipando mi siguiente movida, ya me quedaba pocos días para terminar este reto.

-Veo que bien- dijo al ver mi sonrisa- creo que ya el terreno esta listo para le siguiente paso, solo tienes que…

Bella prov.

-_¿Qué tal si comenzamos de nuevo?_

Su voz se repetía en mi cabeza alejando el exterior sumergiéndome en un pozo por aquella melosa voz que engatusaba mis tímpanos para que lo creyeran.

¿Quería en verdad comenzar de nuevo? ¿Le daría una oportunidad? Tantas preguntas sin resolver como podría confiar en su palabra si el me demuestra lo contrario.

_-Edward es un gran mentiroso _

Como sacar a flote al Edward que puedo creer, el que no dudaría ni por un segundo metiendo al fuego mis manos.

_-Tiene una habilidad nata para mentir, sin poder diferenciar la verdad de la mentira_

Como saber cuando el dice la verdad y cuando me miente, sin ser la presa cada minuto, cuidando mi espalda antes de ser apuñalada por la falsedad de sus palabras.

_-Tú serás su juego Bella el momento en que pises aquel internado, un reto _

Era tan confuso, un empuñado de colores que formaban un origen lechoso para descansar en el final de un acto improvisado, mediocre; como era toda esta charada.

_-¿Me ayudaras Bella?... tu tienes la ultima palabra_

Interrogantes que llenaban mi mente dejando un vacio hueco, roturas que si le daba vueltas a la propuesta de Edward me confundía más.

-¿Bella me estas escuchando?- la voz molesta de Alice me saco de aquel pozo que me había sumergido toda esta semana- ¿en que mundo te encuentras Bella?- resoplo frustrada acostándose en la cama

-Lo siento Alice, es que esta confuso

Ella me miro tratando de averiguar lo que pensaban, siempre me han dicho que mis ojos son la ventana de mi alma, fácil de leer.

-Se que mi hermano es un tarado- dijo al fin de aquel prolongado silencio- trae algo en manos- me aseguro

-No lo se Alice quizás quiere ser amable- trate de buscar otra lógica

-Bella- me palmeo el hombro- conozco a mi hermano pero…- se quedo pesando en las palabras correctas

-Pero quizás quiere cambiar Alice- me miro incrédulo sin dar crédito- no digo que sea de confianza que será mejor que refuerce mi retaguardia pero Alice el pobre ya sufrió lo de la fiesta

- lo se- dijo pensando – tienes razón, posiblemente el te vio como un caso perdido y se rindió- se encogió de hombros- mejor cambiemos el tema, me aburre hablar de mi hermano

-claro- le reste importancia, volviendo al tema que me interesaba- de que quieres hablar- le quise dar opción

-cuéntame los detalles de cómo fue lo de la fiesta- comenzó a dar saltos de hiperactividad volviendo hacer a la chica que conocí días atrás.

-_Si o no Bella…._

Capitulo diez

Edward prov.

Seguir cada consejo de Rosalie me adentraba mas al mundo de Bella aunque sea de una forma superficial, un hola y un chao, borrando en su mente la imagen que se había creado aunque cabe recalcar que sigue recelosa por el cambio repentino.

Alice también sigue mas alerta que antes, preguntando cada segundo mis intensiones hacia ella hartándome hasta el cansancio.

-Por endecima vez Alice, no tengo malas intenciones con Bella- suspire tratando de controlarme

-¿Seguro?

Casi grito, esto era peor que tener a Tanya con sus estúpida conversaciones huecas sobre por cual se tiraría y cual no.

-Alice por favor, basta- dije fingiendo calma

-Pero…- levante el dedo haciendo que se callara-esta bien- se cruzo de brazos resoplando

-¿pero que pasa aquí?- las voz burlona de Emmett tenia que aparecer.

_Por que me odias Dios, _grite en mi fuera interno evitando que mi ira hiciera ausencia en aquel ambiente tenso.

-Emmett- dijo la duende lanzándose sobre el grandulón tratando de enredar sus pequeños brazos en su cuello- cuanto te he extrañado

Rodé los ojos ante esta la escena melosa que estos dos podían derramar, incomodando hasta el ser mas puro de este mundo

-Ves Eddie eso es una bienvenida- Alice me fulmino con la mirada propio de ella

-No te preocupes hermano oso aquí estoy para lo que Eddie- alargo la palabra apropósito, yo solo gruñí ante respuesta- yo estoy aquí

-Lo se duende- dijo mostrando aquella sonrisa idiota.

-Y bueno- hice presencia antes que comenzaran con sus temas mientras los dos me miraban- cual es el honor de tu visita

-Edward- Alice como siempre

-Lo sabes bien querido amigo – dijo Emmett en forma cómplice

Alice nos miro a los dos, frustrada por no entender los códigos masculinos, berrinchando como la pequeña niña que era haciendo que Emmett se riera y yo solo negaba divertido.

-exijo que me lo digan o sino una semana de compras- nos amenazo

Emmett y yo fingimos miedo ante sus palabras uniendo la risa de los tres por lo estúpido de la situación.

-Alice no creo que sea conveniente que preguntes- trate de advertirle

-Edward ya deja de ser protector no ves que Alice ya es una mujer- ella soltó una risita por el doble sentido de la palabra- Alice vine a conquistar mi amor platónico.

Esto era lo peor que podía pasar, ver como su alegría se transformaba en ira, decepción ante la única palabra que no tenía que ser mencionada en su presencia.

- Conquistare a Rosalie Hale- dijo con autosuficiencia sin darse cuenta

-Ah, me alegro- Alice camuflo su dolor por una sonrisa triste

-Que bueno que te gusto la idea, ya que necesito tu ayuda, ya sabes cosas que yo no entiendo.

-Claro- dijo no muy segura

-Que tal si comenzamos. Tengo algunas ideas…

Literalmente le llevo a rastra por el campo del internado mientras me miraba como su única salvación, yo solo retenía las ganas de reír ante lo irónico de la petición, pobre Emmett, no sabe que se metió en la boca del lobo.

Ya me imagino a Alice dándole consejos de cómo conquistar a tu ex mejor amiga y traidora como le consideraba, realmente era un guion que solo se le podía ocurrir a este grandulón.

Decidí dejar de pensar en eso y seguir moviendo las piezas del juego, los días se acababan y yo solo había hecho un acercamiento formal de lo mas estúpido.

-_Conocerse, es una buena estrategia para el caso de Bella- dijo Rosalie inhalando el humo de mi cigarrillo- imagino que ya has descifrado que ella no es como todas la huecas que te has acostado._

_-Tengo cerebro Rosalie- gruñí ante su comentario._

_-entonces por que fallas- me desafío con su filosa lengua-Bella tiene que ser tratada diferente, de forma cautelosa hasta que rompa sus barreras_

_-Rosalie no tengo todo el tiempo para conocerla- dije impaciente- solo quiero llevarla a la cama_

_-Ese es el problema- dijo mirándome fijamente- Edward ¿por que todavía te tengo en mi mano y puedo hacer lo que yo deseo?- odiaba cuando ronroneaba en mi cuello_

_-Por que eres una zorra de nacimiento- juegue haciendo que suspirara pesadamente_

_-Eres tan infantil- casi gruñe alejándose- solo invítale a salir, llévale a tu casa _

…_.llévale a tu casa… ¿_como mierda podre introducirle a mi casa? Ni es tan especial como llevarle frente a mi madre y presentarle, seria la primera que conociera que hay detrás de la fachada de la mansión Cullen.

Frustrado de idear un plan para engatusarla y llevarla aun con mis propias costumbres

_ -¿Cuándo conoceré a tu novia Edward?_

Como hacer que Esme no malinterprete la presencia de ella y forme falsas ilusiones con esta niña que solo será una calentura en mi cama. Rosalie no piensa bien las cosas, sinceramente ya se le fundió el cerebro.

El timbre sonó para decir que era hora del almuerzo, quizás comer me ayude a pensar mas claridad aunque en verdad no tenia hambre, estaría digiriendo por gula.

Avance sin inmutarme por las insinuaciones del sexo femenino, si tan solo Bella lo hiciera fuera mas fácil este juego, pero no, tenía que complicarlo con su ética incorruptible.

Mire el lugar aburrido como si fuera una vieja escena obligado a ver toda mi vida, no tenia humor de acercarme a mi habita y peor aguantar escenas de Alice o Emmett.

Pensé que tendría que buscar algo de comer para no pasar desapercibido cuando la vi, estaba ahí buscando algo de comida según su gusto acompañada de una joven que podría ser del grupo de los raros, una chica que nunca le lleve a la cama.

Sonriente, deseoso de sorprenderle me acerque sin importar quien mirara, a decir verdad me justaba ver como influenciaba en ella, el carmín de sus mejillas con un leve roce de nuestra piel.

Recogí una manzana que se le cayo, una oportunidad para ver todos las emociones que se mostraban en aquellos ojos chocolates que eran un libro solo para mi, sin ocultarme nada.

-Como lo haces- dijo desorientada

-Hacer que- fruncí el ceño, camuflando la diversión que me inundaba

-Esto, aparecer de la nada-

-No es mi culpa que seas despistadas- y era la verdad

-Ahhh- trato de esquivarme pero le tome su charol dirigiéndole a una mesa que estaba en el centro del comedor.

Ella suspiro siguiéndome mientras su rostro cambiaba por todas la tonalidades posibles, llenándome de una curiosidad, nunca en mi vida podía intrigarme una chica hasta que llego ella.

-Todos el mundo nos ve- hizo una inspección al ver que todos estaban atentos.

Yo solo miraba una, la misma que trataba de matarme por el pequeño show que estábamos armando.

-No te preocupes, bueno solo de uno- esto fue mas para mi para ella

-Y bueno….- trato de acabar este incomodo ambiente- ya que tenemos un buen público por que no me dices el motivo de esto

-No puedo tener un almuerzo pacifico contigo sin que tu busque otro sentido- pregunte en forma inocente

Ella negó, suspirando al no poder crédito a mis palabras, y que más podía ser, era la verdad ante su instinto; era egoísta, avaro por tener su virginidad era mi obsesión que necesitaba acabar antes que esta me consuma.

-No entiendo todo esto- jugo con la tapa de la botella, incomoda- por que el repentino cambio

-Me he cansado de ignorarte- me sorprendí de cómo había hablado sin pensarlo

Me miro con los ojos curiosos y recelosos llenos de preguntas sin alguna respuesta de su agrado que no se emplee mis intensiones ante esta frágil criatura.

-El gran Edward Culle- uso su sarcasmo que era lo que preferiría ante su silencio- cansado de ignorarme

-se que no me crees- dije un poco decepcionado por falta de confianza ¿pero por que deseaba que confiara en mi si soy yo el que quiere jugar con ella- pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad

-Una segunda oportunidad- repitió mis palabras- de que te estas arrepintiendo, ¿por acostarte con medio internado? ¿Por quitar virginidades?

-Se que es difícil creerme, hasta yo estoy harto de esto; solo una vez en mi vida deseo respirar aire limpio

-¿conmigo?- dijo incrédula

-Eres diferente que el resto de todo este instituto- era difícil cuando literalmente me estaba sincerando con mi enemigo- no me conoces como reprochar todos mis errores que creía que era los correctos

-¿Deseas que confié en ti?- pregunto con cautela

-Quizás solo amigos como el concepto le define, sin intereses, solo amigos

-No se Edward

-Por favor Bella, solo déjate conocerte- esto era lo mas bajo que había caído implorar

-Esta bien aunque se que me arrepentiré- yo salte de alegría, estaba traspasando las barreras de Bella- creo que Alice me matara

-No te preocupes, nada pasara- era difícil creerme ya que la duende se debatía en ir o no donde estábamos- y bueno que somos amigos que tal si quieres ir a mi casa, así veras que estoy hablando en serio.

-Supongo – se encogió de hombros- conocer el territorio Cullen- sonreí ante su comentario.

Realmente no era mala idea conocer esta chica, podía ser más natural la conversación sin imponer la palabra sexo en cada oración o las técnicas que se hayan usado; solo era una conversación común de adolecentes, inocente como deberíamos ser.

Lastima que esta charada terminara en la base que fue construida, la apuesta que casi nadie sabe su verdad salvo dos en donde los dos nos beneficiamos.

Capitulo once

Edward prov.

Desde que Bella había aceptado mi invitación no me encontraba seguro ante la elección, había preferido una negativa incitándole a otro lugar mas privado pero otra parte de mi, muy al fondo estaba dichoso que una mujer que no pertenezca a mi sangre pisara mi refugio.

El sueño de Esme al ver que su hijo por fin trae una mujer y no cualquiera hasta apostaría que bella seria la chica correcta que aprobaría para su hijo especial.

Pero al igual me sentía sucio, Bella solo era un juego que terminaría en dos semanas, un placer netamente físico.

_-eso es lo que crees- y ahí estaba mi cerebro _

Absurdo, peleaba cada hora con el desde que apareció esa vocecita fastidiosa, llevándome la contra en actos que normalmente era mi pan de cada día.

Que podía hacer, arriesgar a que se adentre mas en mis terrenos; mostrando que hay detrás del telón o solo una superficie superficial, con colores brillantes.

—_muéstrale tu refugio, el lugar mas seguro para ti _

_-Estas demente, nunca he llevado a un juego mas haya de los limites de mi casa- estalle indignado ante su petición- no creo que este pensando Rosalie_

_-Estarías cumpliendo con tu fantasía Edward- ronroneo en la forma que ella buscaba salir con la suya- una morena en la sala, tu piano, divirtiéndote…- comenzó a describirme sin rechazar cada palabra que me excitaba._

-Mierda_- _maldije por ser tan vulnerable ante aquella rubia manipuladora

Cuando seria el día que me ponga los pantalones y le diga que no aquella reinita insoportable que me tenia justo donde ella quería.

-cuida esa lengua amigo- bufe al ver al grandulón.

Había llegado en un fantástico momento, mi sarcasmo comenzó aparecer por la frustración que me encontraba.

-¿Vamos nene que te pasa? A caso una zorra se comió tu lengua- _imbécil _

-Emmett no estoy de humor para tus juegos- dije cansado

-que pasa- dijo serio- algo te molesta, será por una chica

-Llevare una chica a casa- dije evitándole mencionar sobre la secta, el no sabia nada y así era mejor.

-Wow- se paro impresionado por lo que acabe de decir- cual es la mujer para que Edward Cullen le lleve a su puerto seguro en donde ningún estudiante ha ingresado

-Emmett no es para tanto- trate de quitar importancia aunque sabia que todo el mundo había explotado por la noticia

-que no es importante- dijo indignado- es la primera persona que entra en esa casa, vamos que no es para impresionarse

-Esta bien- dije fastidiado y afirmando lo obvio- esta claro que todos- alargue la ultimo- incluyéndome me sorprende mi decisión pero creo que ya era hora – trate de fingir mi temor

- y como es- dijo en forma picara- la mujer que se gano el merito de pisar suelo Cullen, de traspasar aquellas paredes.

-Es morena, de sedoso cabellera; con una piel pálida tan fina como la porcelana delicada como el pétalo de una rosa- trate de imaginarme a Bella, recordándole minuciosamente- pozos de chocolate que fácilmente me puedo envolver….

-Oh amigo que romántico- dijo el muy imbécil

-Cállate- espete furioso por la estupidez que había dicho.

Me levante bruscamente azotando la puerta, como diablos se me ocurrió hablar así de ella si solo estaba viendo nuestra relación puramente física, solo sexo, y mas sexo hasta cansarme.

-_la deseas…_

Ya no podía ignorarla, acaparaba toda mi atención con sus pequeños movimientos que me aturdían llenándome de hormonas listas para ser usadas.

-No creo que sea buena idea que le metas en tu casa si vas a hacer lo que sabemos- dijo Jasper tratando de mezclarse con el humo del cigarrillo- es un terreno que implica seriedad

-no crees que yo lo haya pensado también- dijo frustrado

-No se que estas jugando pero créeme que no terminara bien, se invertirán los papeles y tu serás el afectado

¿Por que siempre tenia la razón? Ese era el miedo de dar aquel paso, mostrarle mi mundo que nadie conocía ni Tanya que había sido mi juguete mas usado desde que despertó mi deseo al sexo opuesto.

-Mejor me voy a clases

Confundido camine sin orientarme, tratando de empaparme de los tonos grises de las paredes, sin vida que ocultaban los secretos humanos o el aire gélido de Forks que cada vez me daba bofetadas para que reaccione ante la estupidez que estaba haciendo.

_¿En verdad me interesa la apuesta?, _cada vez dudaba de mi cordura ¿que era lo perdía y lo que ganaba?

Perder era insólito para mi, todo el instituto sabia que estaba tras ella, un depredador que poso sus ojos en la débil muchacha que lo única que hacia era dejarme en ridículo.

Entonces, era venganza; mi orgullo pedía ser vengado por el ángel que le humillo delante de quienes me adoran.

Deseo, algo que aumento por no tenerla tan rápido como las otras, una intriga que quemaba mi piel sedienta de su pureza al satisfacerme.

¿Pero que más era? ¿Qué era para continuar esto? Se que los dos últimos puntos eran los que pesaban en la balanza pero aun no me sentía el todo seguro de seguir con esto, tenia tiempo de acabar esto y seguir con mi vida pero era imposible ignorarla ya estaba introducida en mi, como una necesidad que tenia que ser satisfecha.

-…no quiero hacerlo, mis nervios están a flor de piel estoy, me estoy introduciendo a un terreno que no conozco…- la voz de Bella me paralizó antes de doblar otro pasillo, se notaba angustiada y nerviosa por algo.

Mi curiosidad pico al notar aquella nota en la voz de ella que se confundía con otra como si estuvieran discutiendo por algo, obligándola.

-…Bella tranquilízate, lo estas haciendo bien; sabes que es por el bien de todos….

¿Quién era con la que estaba Bella? No era lo que pienso que era, no es…

-¡¿Bella?- magnifico la pequeña duende tenia que venir en el mejor momento

-Hazlo bien- le amenazo

Salí de mi escondite encontrándome con un pasillo vacio, como si ella nunca estuvo ahí; solo un silencio llevado por el canto del viento.

-¿A quien buscas Edward?- me sorprendí cuando su voz inundo mis tímpanos.

Le mire tratando de disipar mi mente, tal vez estaba estresado que veía diferente; su aspecto no colaboraba; se veía agitada, nerviosa tan solo verme pero su voz no mostraba, era lo contrario, segura evitando quebrarse.

-A nadie- mentí

-Ahhh- se encogió de hombros relajado su cuerpo- pensé que eras el grupo de huecas- dijo explicándome su actitud mientras escarbaba en su casillero

-¿grupo de huecas?- alce una ceja sin entenderla

-Jessica, Lauren…- me reí ante la imaginativa que era al poner sobrenombres

-¿Por que creíste que era ellas?- dije aun divertido

-Por el magnifico día que me dieron- dijo con sarcasmo- desde que todo el mundo se entero de tu invitación a tu casa no he tenido ni un minuto de respiración, ni entiendo el alboroto si tan solo es una salida

-Si, no se por que hacen un gran alboroto- me sentía incomodo al esconderla información

-Edward…- dijo con aquel tono de enfado- tú no…

-EDWARD CULLEN- la voz de Alice retumbo como eco en los petros muros haciendo que algunos prestaran más atención- COMO SE TE OCURRIO, NO PENSASTES EN ESME

-Alice cálmate, estas haciendo una escena- trate de cambiar la atmosfera pera estaba hablando con la pared ya que ella continuo

-¡¿Como que me calme?– bajo un poco su tono pero igual llamaba la atención- ¡¿te atreves a llevar a una de las zorras de tus amigas a nuestra casa y quieres que me calme?

-Alice por favor- había hablado de más

-No se por que me consideras una zorra Alice- dijo Bella decepcionada lo que hizo que ella le mirara confundida- pero no importa

-Espera Bella- le detuve tratando de disculpar a mi hermana

-Edward no, ya no lo soporto… mejor déjalo así- se zafo de mi garre y siguió su camino. Hora esa enana debía pagarme todo lo que había conseguido.

Me gire, tratando de tranquilizar mi temperamento, respirando cada segundo para relajar los músculos que ardían de ira.

-¿Y ahora que paso?- dijo confundida

-Ahora que paso- no podía evitarlo, todo mi esfuerzo se esfumo por la adorable hermana que tenia- que por tu estupidez acabas de ofender a Bella, eso es lo que pasa- dije irritado tratando de evitar el veneno que estaba acumulándose

-¿Era ella la que ibas a llevar a casa?- dijo incrédula

-Era, tu mismo dijiste- le mire tratándole de asesinarla- ¡mierda! Por que siempre tienes que estropear todo- Salí de ahí pateando todo lo que tenía en mí alrededor.

**Bueno chicas estoy de nuevo aquí siendo un fastidio pero esta vez les agradezco por sus comentarios, son pocos pero me alientan a seguir escribiendo.**

**En la historia ahora si Alice lo cago todo, pobre Edward que no pudo cumplir su cometido pero ya verán que Rosalie tiene que salir por su ayuda ya que nuestro Eddie es un poco lentito.**

**También muy pronto publicare no se si un oneshot o en la misma historia el problema que tiene Alice con Rosalie para que puedan entender el porque ella le aborrece.**

**Y ya saben dejen sus comentarios, sus amenazas; todo ayuda para seguir escribiendo esta historia.**

**Besitos**

**Carbella. **

Capitulo doce

Bella prov.

Realmente no se como sentirme, era todo una mezcla sin definirse, decepción, ira… todos lo negativo ahí sin poder salir de mi pecho; impidiéndome pensar con claridad.

Deje descansar mi cabeza en mis piernas, frustrada por encontrar la explicación más lógica de esto, una montaña rusa que no mostraba su real cara.

No me importo el helado viento que azotaba el jardín, jugando con las hebras de mi cabello; solo necesitaba respirar, dejar mi mente en blanco como eliminar toda la información que había obtenido.

-Realmente Alice sabe como armar una escena- aquella inconfundible voz que oía clandestinamente cuando accedí a ayudarle.

Sin inmutarme permanecí en mi estado, relajando mis músculos mientras ella tomaba asiento a mi lado, sin aquella vacilación como los primeros días, ahora era como una amiga para ella, un puerto para llegar a Alice.

-Creo- susurre levantando la vista perdiéndome en el verde de la vegetación que se extendía en el horizonte.

-Tranquila, a veces ella deduce muy rápido las cosas sin a detenerse a examinar- me dio una sonrisa para calentar mis células

-Eso es lo que paso con ustedes dos-bufe ante la ironía

-Lo que paso entre nosotras quedo en el pasado- dijo seria por mi comentario, pero en verdad no estaba de humor.

Se levanto haciendo que el viento golpeara mi rostro que de nuevo se perdió en mis piernas en busca de una paz que no encontraba.

Pero unas pisadas me advirtieron que había alguien a mi lado, como si se debatiera en ir o salir huyendo del lugar.

-Ya te dije Rosalie que no estoy de humor…

-No soy Rosalie- una voz masculina me tomo desprevenida.

Sus dorados rizos azotados por el viento contrastando con su pálida piel mientras aquellos ojos azules que no estaban muy lejos a los ojos azules profundos de Rosalie.

-Discúlpame por asustarte- mostro una elegancia en sus palabras, mostrando de que cuna había nacido- pero necesito tu ayuda.

Aun no podía reaccionar del por que me hablaba aquel chico, solo una vez le vio con Rosalie, hasta juraría que podrían ser parientes pero ahí tener un acercamiento directo valía para quedarme en shock.

-Necesito tu ayuda con Alice, ella...- vacilo buscando la forma en describirme lo que ocurría- ella te necesita.

Bufe, por su hipocresía, hace unos segundos me había llamando zorra y ahora quería que mi ayuda, realmente era una bipolar como su hermano.

-Que mejor se busque una que no sea Zorra- dije fastidiada evitando su mirada

-No fue su intensión insultarte, si le dieras una oportunidad de explicarte- me miro tratando de suplicar pero no podía parecía que le tenia algún aprecio aquel duende- no se como pedirte pero se que tu eres su única amiga en este nido de víboras y te necesita.

Sacudí la cabeza sin poder creer lo que decía, todo en este lugar era una mentira ¿como poder confiar entonces? Estaba mas claro que el pedía su tiempo en convencerme.

-Se que no estas convencida- le mire en busca en respuestas ahí estaba el era muy observador- pero si solo dejaras que ella te explicaras podrías sacar tus propias conclusiones.

-no lo se- dije no muy convencida

-No saques conclusiones apresuradas como Alice, además que pierdes- buena pregunta; que mas podía perder de lo que ya había perdido

-Esta bien- dije rendida sin ganas de negar lo inevitable.

Le seguí por el pasillo hasta llegar a los dormitorios, realmente podía sentir el aire melancólico del lugar.

Llegamos a una puerta de madera en donde resplandecían los números dorados del 203 como si le hubieran pulido recién.

-Gracias- dijo algo tímido antes de girar la perrilla

Le mire confundida antes de mostrarme el cuarto mas colorido que podía ver, estaba decorado minuciosamente haciendo que todo encajara perfectamente en aquel lugar sin importar la extravagancia del color que se perdía en los deprimentes sollozos.

-Jasper ya te dije que no quiero hablar con nadie- una Alice demacrada cubría su rostro en la almohada.

No respondí, instintivamente fui donde ella; hundiendo la cama por mi peso hasta que mis manos acariciaron sus finos cabellos consolándole olvidando por completo la presencia del castaño hasta que cerro la puerta..

-Jasper ya te dije…- sus palabras se silenciaron cuando sus pequeños ojos verdes se posaron en mi – Bella… - hipo rompiendo a llorar en mis brazos- lo siento en verdad no quería…-

_-Alice era una buena actriz, una de las mejores_

-…En serio Bella yo no quería ofenderte, soy una estúpida sin detenerme a pensar…´

-_...siempre saca conclusiones antes de detenerse analizar, es su gran defecto de la princesita…_

-Por favor Bella perdóname, no quiero perderte…

-Shhh- le silencie tratando de evitar el torrente de emociones que había heredado de Charlie, no era buena en eso.

_-te pareces mucho a Charlie- hablo en una ocasión René sobresaltándome por un comentario fuera de lugar._

_-No creo madre que sea conveniente nombrar mi progenitor, ni mucho menos compararnos- seguí con mis cosas ignorándola._

_-Eso es lo que quieres engañarte Bella- negó con la cabeza sonriendo_

_-sinceramente, no se que tengo algo de el por que no me orientas si tu sabes la respuesta- dije un poco fastidiada_

_-Bella eres una Swan- hizo una mueca al nombrar mi apellido- y te guste o no; Charlie y tu evita siempre sus emociones_

Cuanta razón tenia, odiaba sentirme invadida de emociones que me incomodaba y ahora estaba descubriendo otras que no me sentía capaz de tener y me dificultaba ocultar.

_-Bella por dios cálmate, solo son sentimientos que están aflorando con el tiempo los podrás controlar…_

_¿_Controlar?, trague saliva tan solo pensarlo; si me sentía aterrada como podía dominarlos, hacerles saber quien manda; en verdad esta loca, todo esto es solo una charada dramática sin sentido insípido, ni debería estar aquí consolando a esta muchacha que…

-Bella- la débil voz de Alice me saco del pozo de mis pensamientos centrando mi atención en aquellos ojos verdes que me atrapaban en un dolor que se me hacia conocido- ¿te gusta Edward?- aquella pregunta me saco de lugar dejándome sin palabras.

-Alice yo…- que decir cuando yo nunca me había planteado la posibilidad mas absurda

-Es que mi única conclusión de que aceptes la propuesta de Edward es por que te gusta.

No pude evitar desencajar en aquel momento ni cuando le deje en la habitación con aquella pregunta en sus labios, era tan obvio la respuesta pero aun le seguía pensando dándole vueltas al asunto tratando de comprender el doble significado.

-Alice piensa que te gusta su hermano- Rosalie exploto en risas, sin poder creerlo- ¿y tu que le dijiste?

-Lo obvio, negarlo todo, mostrándole que Edward y yo solo podríamos llegar a ser amigos

-Y ella te dio la charla que debes cuidarte que es muy peligroso, blah, blah y blah- esta chica si le conocía

-Agregando que me invito a su casa- abrió los ojos como plato asfixiándose con sus propias palabras.

-Te invito a su casa- fue mas una confirmación que pregunta- realmente te aprecia

-¿Tu crees que sea conveniente ir?- necesitaba saber su opinión

-Por que no- me miro confundida- bella, los Cullen no muerden, se que tienen una mala reputación pero en su casa saben comportarse además esta su madre- se encogió de hombros dejándome mas calmada.

-¿Tu has ido a su casa?- dije vacilante y camuflando la curiosidad

-Claro, éramos amigas desde que ella llego a la preparatoria hasta…

No continúo ya que alguien se dirigía hasta nosotros sin ningún leve rastro de saber que nos encontrábamos ahí.

-…Edward, ya te dije si quieres conquistar a esa muñeca que te vuelve loco tu debes…- aquel grandulón se detuvo en seco cuando Rosalie intervino en la conversación.

-Como así Edward ha decidido sentar cabeza- dijo Rose en tono juguetón asiendo que el cobrizo gruñera

Yo solo me quede estática como el otro joven de estatura intimidante, mostrando a través de la tela de la camisa sus bien formados músculos, una masa muscular con un rostro que me mostraba lo contrario a lo que su tamaño me proyectaría, parecía un niño desorientado con aquellos ojos negros que se posaban en mi luego en la rubia tratando de ubicarse.

-No digas tonterías Rosalie- espeto molesto evitando el contacto de nuestras miradas.

-Que irrespetuoso eres Edward- se hizo lo ofendida lo que hizo que me riera por el mal rato que estaba pasando- por que no me presentas a tu amigo- esta vez me quede fría por el tono seductor que empleo- mejor yo me presento para no perder tiempo- estiro la mano al grandulón que seguía de pie sin saber como reaccionar- hola mi nombre es Rosalie Hale- le dio una sonrisa de confianza.

Ya no pude mas y me reí de la situación, valía la pena ver su rostro; sorprendido; vacilando sus movimientos en busca de valor para responder.

-Vamos Emmett- dije tratando de hablar- Rosalie no muerde

Me fulmino antes de teñir sus mejillas, tenia que tener una cámara para grabar su rostro, esto era memorable.

-Vamos pequeña patosa, nuestro encuentro era mejor que esto- dijo sonriéndome con burla lo que me toco a mi fulminarle con la mirada

-¿Se conocen?- dijo un desorientado Edward

-Claro, ella se estrello contra mi en el pasillo y ya sabes nos hicimos amigos- se encogió de hombros tratando de quitar importancia

-Como diablos no me dijiste… olvídalo- dijo al ver que le miraba interrogante

-Nunca me preguntaste- sabia que no iba a dejar el tema, en los pocos días ya le había conocido para advertir lo que venia – o por Dios- ahora las dos le veíamos como si tuviera dos cabezas

-Ni se te ocurra mencionar- dijo cortante Edward

-Que no tiene que mencionar Edward- intervino Rosalie claramente curiosa

-Algo que no le importa tu vida- dijo algo grosero, diablos ya me había perdido

Mire a Emmett y estaba igual que yo como si no encajáramos en esta conversación en silencio que me frustraba por no poder participar ni saber de que se trataba todo esto.

-En fin Edward- dijo cansada pero también divertida- los rumores lo hablaran por ti

-ahora te que hablas- parecía molesto

-Ya todos saben que Bella ira a tu casa- me tense ante su comentario pero al parecer Edward no

-Si no te has informado bien, Alice y su show dejo muy en claro en aquella salida

-Entiendo no te has actualizado- le mire suplicando de que no hablara pero ella me guiño infundiéndome confianza

Camino hacia el, desaviándole como era; mientras los dos que nos encontrábamos fuera de lugar mirábamos cada paso que daba hasta que ella se detuvo en el oído de Edward susurrándole sin que nuestros tímpanos alcancé a oír los ruidos de sus labios.

-entiendes algo de esto bella- me susurro el grandulón al ver como Edward se tensaba en su lugar tan solo ese simple toque.

Negué lo que era obvio pero me sobresalte al ver como gruño y Rosalie sonreía satisfecha por su misión dejándome desconcertada una intrusa.

-¡Traidora!- dijo con ira cada letra que salía de sus labios- como pudo hacerme esto…

-Cálmate Edward estas haciendo un espectáculo- Emmett trato de tranquilizarle pero este no reaccionaba

-¡Como quieres que me calme!, maldita traidora- apretó los dientes- ahora si me escuchara…- salió de ahí con su amigo pegado en sus talones evitando que cometiera una locura

Mire a Rosalie que seguía sonriendo sin inmutarse de lo que había hecho, parecía que muy pronto algo se iba a quemar en este lugar.

-Rose que le dijiste- pregunte aterrada por el cambio de humor

-Sin importancia Bella- iba a objetar pero ella me silencio- solo te digo que hoy ardera Troya, solo una parte.

Capitulo doce

Tanya prov.

Realmente la semana había pasado insípida, no sentía como las otras veces la chispa que me deleitaba; ni el animo para visitar a los profesores para evitar lo que no deseaba; utilizaba a cada hueca que me adoraba para hacer el trabajo físico.

-Tanya- la voz inocente de Bree me saco de mis pensamientos ganando un gruñido por mi parte- Deberías atender el problema del profesor de matemáticas.

Esto era otro punto a parte que no quería hacer, necesitaba acción y tener la simple idea de que mi única opción era con un viejo de 53 años con problemas del objeto que servía en esto me aborrecía; necesitaba algo joven; un experto para hacerme sentir en el paraíso.

-Mándale a Lauren, ella sabe que hacer- dije cansada sin poder cambiar la rutina.

Salí de ahí, me estaba asfixiando con el aroma que nos caracterizaba; envolviéndome en recuerdos inútiles; en un pasado que me sigue como sombra al igual que Rosalie pero no directamente.

-_Rose estas loca-le mire preocupada ante lo que me menciono_

_-Que pasa Tanya no estas dispuestas, no eras tu la que decía que se atrevía a todo; que paso con aquel valor- sus ojos azules me advertía de lo que me metía_

_-No se, Rosalie, ella es…_

Sacudí mi cabeza evitando recordar, era estresante; había pasado exactamente un año desde que ella se fue y fui su sucesora como estaba planeado nunca se me proyecto en la mente lo que paso en aquella noche en donde todo cambio y se evaluó nuestra capacidad.

Mierda, en verdad me siento una mierda; pero que mas me da solo soportar este pasado y seguir el camino satisfaciendo mi sed sexual.

-Más rápido- repetí en jadeos al encontrarme con Alec el novio de Jane

-Esta tan estrecha mujer- dijo apretándome contra la pared del baño.

Solo fueron cuestión de minutos para saciarme, no era completa pero era un aperitivo antes que hiciera mi movida esta noche; en verdad estaba necesitada.

Alise el uniforme, como si nunca hubiera esto en el baño; ya no me importaba nada ni los sentimientos de ella; estaba claro que si pertenecías en aquella secta; la palabra amor valía menos que el mas insignificante ser de esta mundo; ni la fidelidad estaba siempre esperando el puñal contra la espalda brotando la venganza que era peor.

-…Alice no me gusta verte así- ahora me encontraba con la voz caballerosa de Jasper.

Decidí quedarme ahí, aquella niña siempre era la piedra en mi zapato; nunca dejaba que mi juego llegara a un alto nivel para manipularla como los otros; me dejaba fuera de alcance de Edward y Jasper; ella sabía todo.

-…¿que puedo yo hacer para quitarte este sufrimiento?- todavía podía notar su dolor en aquellas palabras.

Ahora entendía con amplitud; el caballero Jasper se enamoro, que tierno; nótese mi sarcasmo. Ahora se donde puedo herirla pero también era necesario en que nivel; no quería cometer la misma estupidez que Rose

-…Jasper no hay nada que puedes cambiar…- si era buena actriz para camuflar sus sentimientos-…lo único que me consuela es que Bella me perdono y ira a mi casa hoy.

Me quede atónita, ni yo conocía mas haya de aquellas paredes; realmente la mosquita muerta de Swan había complacido a la plástica de Alice.

Mejo salí de ahí, para evitar las cara de aquellos tortolos que me fastidiaban, ya sabia por donde comenzar para que la herida se abra en su amplitud; realmente los hombres podían servir mas que el sexo.

Seguí caminando en busca de mi objetivo, evitando las miradas de aquellos que querían ser los afortunados en mi cama, pero ya había escogido y sabia exactamente donde era que ir; no fue mala idea ponerme mi lencería esta día.

Recorrí cada espacio de su habitación, embriagándome por su esencia masculina que era la arma mortal para sus presas si caían en su efecto.

Me senté en la cama esperándole, aunque era egoísta en esto yo necesitaba que me de placer mas que nunca.

-…ya déjame en paz, en verdad ya estoy harto… solo déjame…-sonreí ante lo que se deleitaba mis tímpanos, hoy seria sexo salvaje como me gustaba.

La puerta se abrió mostrando al mismo diablo haciendo que mi sonrisa se ensanche al ver su rostro molesto; el negro verde que se formaba en sus ojos.

-como… olvídalo- dijo cortante deleitándome

-No es tu día ¿verdad?- dije en forma sensual mientras caminaba hacia el

-Como digas- bufo al ver que enrollaba mis brazos en su cuello

-No se que te hizo Swan pero la agradezco- repartí besos por su mandíbula evitando tocar sus labios.

-Mejor agradece a Alice- así que ella era, mas puntos para mi- además- me separo bruscamente de su cuerpo- necesito mas acción y menos palabras.

Me tiro a la cama haciendo que el aire que contenía en los pulmones salieran de golpe, realmente necesitaba librarse de aquel peso y este era el mejor momento.

Sus manos no se apiadaron de mi uniforme que lo rompió sin problema dejando retazos esparcidos por todo el lugar.

Se detuvo para admirar mi lencería; dejando ver la lujuria que podía desbordar sus ojos pero esto no me gustaba cuando se trataba de mi ropa favorita y si en especial era negra.

-Ni te atrevas si no…- no pude completar la frase me saco de un tirón antes que su boca se posicionara en mis pezones que ya estaban erectos por su contacto.

Hasta ahora me pregunto que le hacia tan especial entre las mujeres; de lo que sabia es que cada una que paso por su cama tenia este contacto salvaje, nada amable siempre buscando su satisfacción antes que ellas.

Mi cuerpo se lleno con el segundo clímax; llevándome a donde deseaba mientras el seguía con su labor para llegar a su cometido. Cansado se derrumbo a mi lado pero evitando tocarme ya que su trabajo estaba realizado como mi placer que fue otorgado.

El silencio reino mientras tratábamos de regular nuestras respiración; mire como tomaba su ropa y comenzaba a vestirse como siempre era; que mas podía esperar de el. Me miro esperando que hiciera lo mismo pero había un problema no tenia ropa.

-No esperaras que salga de tu habitación desnuda- dije molesta por su falta de cortesía

-Para ti no hay problema, todo el mundo ya conoce tu cuerpo más que tu- bufo

-Solo dame ropa si deseas que me vaya- estaba cansada por su actitud, no me merecía cargar por su mal humor.

Rebusco en su armario, tirándome algunas prendas que debían ser de sus amantes nocturnas; realmente sabia como hacerse odiar pero no me importaba no quería arruina el buen sexo que me otorgo.

-Realmente no se que te pasa pero no tienes que descargarte conmigo- dije mientras me colocaba una falda

-Sabes que mi humo es por tu hermanastra- esto era nuevo

-todavia no te llevas a Bella a tu cama- esto fue mas que una afirmación que pregunta- solo te queda pocos días- le recordé la respuesta

-lo se- dijo fastidiado al ver que iba a perder

-Por las moscas, que estrategia esta usando- no podía dejar de pasar esto

-Ninguna ya que con ella no funcionan- dijo frustrado lo que me hizo reírme ganándome una mirada envenenadora

-No me digas que estas siguiendo los consejos de Rosalie- si había caído muy bajo

-Que te importa- si, fue una afirmación.

-Te recomiendo que pienses bien cuando ella te orienta

-¿Por que lo dices?- realmente estaba flameando de ira

-Edward es Rosalie- dije lo obvio

-Tanya- rugió mientras apretaba mi brazo- no juegues conmigo

-Edward me estas lastimando- me queje, realmente no era el

-Solo escupe lo que quiero saber

-¿quien te crees que eres para ordenarme?- le enfrente haciendo que mis venas se llenaran de su ira

Nos enfrentamos con la mirada, fulminándonos por la ira que corría por todo el lugar haciendo que el tiempo pesara en nuestros hombros.

Furiosa como me encontraba me zafe de su agarre pateando todo lo que encontré en aquella habitación; ya no podía aguantar, si el quería que cargue con todo esto estaba muy equivocado si yo iba a cargar esto.

-Rosalie no es lo que tu crees si quieres pregúntale a tu hermana- cerré la puerta con toda la fuerza que tenia haciendo un espectáculo.

-Por dios que te pasa Tanya- dijo Victoria al ver que me subía en mi adorable descapotable

-Ella se fue a la casa- no quería perder tiempo, estaba harta de esta situación.

-Salió con Alice- dijo con vacilación al ver mi ira- no creo…

Acelere ante la mirada atónica de todos, solo necesitaba desaparecer por un día completo y este fin de semana me brindaba pero tenia que decirle unas cuantas palabritas a ella por hacerme que Edward se descargara conmigo.

Estacione el auto en forma discreta al percatarme que el Audi de aquella enana estaba en la entrada.

Entre por la cocina sin importarme las miradas de los sirvientes que les mande a volar tan solo les mire; realmente no sirven para mucho solo crear sus chismes.

Subí las escaleras guiada por la voz de aquella mosquita que no podía ser discreta, tenía que gritar a los cuatro vientos.

Despacio abrí la puerta para espiar como ella se enfrentaba a su propio padre atándole en la cama en solo ropa interior sin impórtale sus suplicas.

Debía admitir que me sorprendió su postura, nunca pensaba que aquella monjita podría hacer eso sin vacilar.

Le espere en la entrada ya no con la misma ira pero seguir con todo esto que me tenia presionando.

-así que te vas a la casa de los Cullen- dije al ver como bajaba la muy despistada

Solo fueron una fracción de segundo cuando su rostro mostro sorpresa pero la compuso con aquel rostro desafiante de adolecente malcriada.

-Que es lo que quieres- escupió las palabras- o sera que- mostro una sonrisa que no me gusto- esta celosa que ellos me prefieren

Esto fue lo ultimo que podía soportar este día pero tenia que contenerme antes de enviarte este juego a un cuerno, Isabella iba a pagarlo muy caro y en especial…

-Solo esperare, el tiempo lo hablara- dije maliciosa deleitándome con la confusión de sus rostro

-No se de lo que hablas y no me importa- salió de ahí

No fue mi objetivo pero pude descargar algo ahora solo faltaba componer lo que la muy estúpida.

Deslice mi cuerpo en el cuarto de mi madre en donde el muy maldito había sido capaz de traer aquella mujerzuela, tenia que respirar antes de armar la actuación.

Entre sin mostrar vacilación y el asco que tenia cargado el aire, solo mirando fijamente a Charlie que me miraba como su salvadora mostrándole las llaves de las esposas

-siempre serás mi hija adorada- me dio una sonrisa a la que le respondí como la mas hipócrita

-Acabaste- dije cuando trataba de seguir con sus estúpidos halagos- hagamos un trato Charlie- me miro vacilante aterrado que yo tenia el control- no diré nada a mi madre pero tu cumplirás todas mis condiciones.

Su saliva se escurrió por su garganta, tragando ruidosamente la saliva asintiendo débilmente mi condición ya que no tenia salida, le había atrapado, bueno su hija pero sabia que no se iba a meter.

-Llevaras a mi madre a cenar y le darás la mejor noche de sexo- fue mas una orden cuando le quite las esposas- y mañana espero un auto con mi nombre- le sonreí

Como el idiota que era me devolvió la sonrisa llenándose con la confianza que era fácil de derrumbar tan solo un suspiro.

Salió de la habitación mientras yo esperaba a la otra zorra, Bella no le había visto pero yo conocía esa torpeza inexperta, el aroma barato que aborrecía cada segundo.

-Sal- le ordene tomando el puente de la nariz- mierda te dije que salgas

La muy perra salió insegura del baño llorando por lo que le iba a pasar.

-Tanya por favor te imploro…-dijo entre sollozos

-Solo sal antes que me arrepienta

Salió dando tropezones con la ropa en mano mientras cubría su semidesnudo cuerpo; realmente este no era mi día, primero Edward arruina nuestro encuentro y ahora esta perra de Lauren metida en la cama de mi madre.

-Pequeña relajante- unos brazos me atrajeron a un torso bien formado – yo estoy aquí para date lo que necesitas…

Capitulo trece

Edward prov.

No se como realmente sentirme, es tan confuso como el revoleteo de las alas de las mariposas que se sumergen en mi intestino tratando de salir a mi garganta. Lo único que estoy seguro es que uno de estos días mataría a mi pequeña hermana por traición, por torcer mis planes para que se dirijan a mí.

_-¡Mierda Alice abre la maldita puerta!-patee todo lo que tenia a mi alrededor tratando de sacar la ira que me albergaba, maldita traidora_

_-Mierda Edward me vas a dejar sin puerta- ahora se hacia la victima perfecto todo es perfecto_

_-Tu-le señale con el dedo sin poder contener toda la rabia que me consumía- como fuiste…. Que rayos pensabas…- no podía continuar_

_-¿como fui de que?- dijo desconcertad, fingiendo inocencia, pero solo fueron segundos cuando sus ojos se abrieron iluminándose-ah, eso- embozo una sonrisa, una que me irritaba- mama me dejo- se alzo de hombros mientras meditaba como le acecinarla_

_-No pudiste pensar un rato-tome el puente de mi nariz para tranquilizarme_

_-No se por que te molestas Edward- alce el ceño demostrándole mi disconformidad- tu mismo me dijiste que arregle el asunto y ahora vienes con todo este drama del pro que le invito, nadie te entiende- bufe_

_-Mil veces cuanto tengo que decirte, yo debo invitarla_

_-Y lo hiciste- dijo seria llenándose de rabia- ahora como es mi amiga- puso énfasis en lo ultimo como advirtiéndome- yo puedo invitarle a donde sea y si me permites tengo que terminar mi relajación y TU interrumpiste por tus berrinches- me cerro la puerta en las narices sin poder objetar_

Mierda, como dejar que esta rabia se calme, aun cuando dejo que mi mente vague esto se punza en mi carne llevándome al fuego de quemarme a tal punto que no me interesa ser delicado en ningún momento.

-Edward… más rápido… por favor….-la voz excitada de Jane me atrajo

Estaba tan frustrado que apenas el cuerpo de algunas de ellas me atraía pero no satisfacían como antes y era ahí en donde la poca delicadeza que tenia había desaparecido convirtiéndome en un animal despiadado sin importarle el daño que les hacia, solo buscaba mi satisfacción a un grado de egoísmo.

Embestí como un toro, sin interesarme en sus quejas; deseaba desesperadamente llegar al clímax que cada vez se alejaba enfureciendo cada milímetro de mi cuerpo.

Frustrado salí de ella, al ver que se había satisfecho ya era mas nulo encontrar el mío. No me intereso ver los mordiscos en sus pechos o las marcas que habían dejado mis dedos en su piel pálida solo me interesaba salir de ahí.

Arregle mi uniforme sin importarme que hubiera destruido el uniforme de mi objeto sexual, solo tenia que respirar fuera de este cubículo que cada vez me asfixiaba.

-Edward…- la voz de Jane se hizo lejana conforme le abandonaba.

Solo necesitaba pensar, buscar una forma de acabar con lo absurdo que se había transformado esto, yo era Edward Cullen y Bella Swan tenia que cair rendida ante mis pies.

-Con que frustrado- odiaba esa voz cada segundo, era la misma que me había traído a este mundo y me acusaba de adicto

-¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer?- bufe recostando mi cuerpo en la pared del pasillo- como verte en el espejo por ejemplo

-Que gracioso eres Eddie- trato de emitir la voz de Tanya pero era imposible, ella no podía compararse con su vasalla

-Por que no dices que es lo que quieres Rosalie- menos tiempo pase con ella mejor

-¿Tantos problemas tienes con el sexo que te pone de mal humor? – me ronroneo acercándose, pero ya parecía que estaba volviéndome inmune- ¿sexo rudo, Eddie? Eso esta mal

-A todas les gusta- y si era verdad mientras menos humano era mejor era la recompensa

-Prefiero el delicado- se encogió de hombros

-De lo que sabia preferías el sexo demasiado rudo Rosalie, ¿no te acuerdas de nuestras noches? – las palabras parecían acidas en mi garganta

-Solo era entrenamiento, nunca confundas placer Edward, siempre ha sido tu gran error- le mire confundido- mejor olvídalo quería preguntarte como vas con Bella

-Bien, a decir vamos hacer una fiesta de te- dije con sarcasmo destilado com un veneno

-Es tu culpa- dijo entendiendo las palabras- si no fueras idiota estarías en este momento en tu casa compartiendo la cama con ella

-Que quieres que tenga una fiesta triple, con Bella para la primera ronda y Alice la segunda- bufe ante lo absurdo- no creo que ella le guste el incesto y peor si toco a su querida amiga

-Como se nota que no usas tu cerebro- parecía molesta ante mi falta de seriedad- gánate su confianza

-Como quieres que me acerque si esta esa enana ahí

-Tu madre también estará- y ahí se me ilumino la mente- Alice podrá ser un perro guardián pero con tu madre ella podrá bajar la guardia.

-Rosalie te amo- dije eufórico al ver que muy pronto todo esto terminaría

-Por que deberías amar a mi hermana- dijo Jasper mirándonos fijamente

-En algo que no te interesa- dijo cortante Rosalie

-No te atreverías de nuevo Rose- dijo serio ocultando el doble significado de sus palabras

-Estoy ayudando a mi mejor pupilo en su apuesta- dijo penetrándole con sus azules ojos

-Si fueras tu Edward no le haría caso- dijo con frialdad dándome lastima en su trato

-No se que tienes contra mi Jasper- dijo Rosalie harta de la charada- nada te he hecho al menos que…

-No creo que es lo que están pensando- dije vacilante ante el resultado

-No seas estúpido Jasper- esta vez pude notar lastima en los ojos de Rosalie- te comerán vivo a ti y a ella

-lo se- dijo con una mezcla de rencor y sufrimiento- no sabes como es esto, sin poderla tener a tu lado por que tan estúpidamente me he ahogado en esto

-Jasper- dijo con dolor al ver como se derrumbaba- yo no sabia nada

-Debe haber una solución- dije meditando el asunto- Tanya no se daría cuenta, tiene menos sesos que un mono.

-Ocultar ante todos lo obvio, en que mierda piensas Edward- dijo seria Rosalie sin dar crédito a lio que oía

-Solo era mi opinión- no le di importancia

-¿me estas dando el consentimiento de estar con ella?- dijo Jasper mirándome en suplicas

-Claro- dije dudoso del porque me pedía permiso para estar con una chica que le gustara, no era su padre o algo por lo estilo para prohibirle

-Por dios que cabás de decir- dijo escandalizada Rose, le mire confundido mientras ella suspiraba y su hermano sonreía ante mi respuesta- le has dado permiso para estar con Alice

-¡Que!- todo el aire sostenido en mis pulmones desapareció transformándose en ira para proteger a mi pequeña hermana de este mundo

-Lo que dijo Rose, Edward- hablo con calma Jasper sin retirar aquella sonrisa estúpida- me has dado tu apoyo para estar con Alice.

Mi sangre se calentó al oír aquellas palabras que tome del cuello a mi mejor amigo amenazando en torturas sus partes nobles si algo le pasara a mi hermana.

Se que soy bipolar pero si quiero a Alice como para verle sufrir por un movimiento en falso del idiota de mi amigo.

-Edward cálmate- Rosalie trato de ayudar a su hermano

-como quieres que me calme si el estado emocional de mi hermana esta en juego- no le solté peor Jasper no hacia nada para defenderse.

-Sabes que el no le lastimara- le mire incrédulo ante una promesa fácil de romper-¿no ves en sus ojos? El le quiere y tú le conoces.

Medite sus palabras y mierda tenia razón, de todos los chicos de este instituto el único que le puedo confiar a mi hermana es el.

-esta bien- le solté, tratando de tranquilizar mi temperamento- peor si le pasa algo a mi hermana, si derrama una sola lagrima por tu culpa no respondo ante mis actos.

Jasper solo asintió mostrando una actitud seria. Rosalie solo rodo los ojos cansada por el código de hombres que siempre decía que no entendía.

-Si ya acabaron con esta charada será mejor que vayas a tu casa Edward no queras perderte la fiesta de te- dijo con una voz chillona no muy propio de ella

-¿que fiesta de te?- Jasper me miro confundido

-Casi me olvido- dije recordando el por que estaba ahí

-¿Y no será muy agradable que lleves a mi querido hermano?- le mire tratando de ver que siguiera cuerda- seria preferible un cuarteto

Entonces capte sus palabras, Jasper seria una buena distracción para mi hermana todo este fin de semana para poder en marcha mi plan con Bella.

-Yo no quiero ir a ninguna fiesta de te- dijo escandalizado Jasper cuando nuestros ojos se posaron en el- no quiero ser etiquetado como gay.

-Jasper solo cállate y vamos- le corte dejando a Rosalie en el pasillo

-Es que no te das cuenta Edward si todos los del instituto se enteran con señalaran- dijo tratando de razonar conmigo

-Solo vamos a mi casa- dije cansado acercándome a mis dominios

Agradecí a dios cuando aparque mi auto en la entrada, ya no podía soportar a Jasper y su temperamento femenino por no entender.

Entre al vestíbulo seguido por mi amigo que trataba de buscar la imagen de su musa, pero solo paso mi madre que al verme sus ojos se llenaron de alegría enrollando sus brazos en mi cuello por su efusiva bienvenida

-i pequeño hijo- gruñí por su comentario maternal- y Jasper- se dirigió ante el rubio – como has crecido- le dio sonrisa – espero que se queden para tomar el te

-Por supuesto madre- me adelante antes que Jasper replicara- seria un placer tener una tarde de fin de semana contigo- sabia que aquellas palabras causaría un efecto ante Esme

-Oh Edward – me volvió abrazar

Nos condujo hasta el jardín sin dejar de hablar de su viaje a Londres mientras yo solo asentía sin préstale mucha atención.

-casi me olvido- dijo Esme parado su relato – Alice trajo una nueva amiga, no es fantástico chicos

-No sabia que Alice estaría aquí con su amiga- Jasper me miro acusándome por mi mentir, yo solo me encogí de hombros para ser casual.

-Es una joven encantadora, aunque algo tímida para la forma de ser de tu hermana- siguió describiendo a Bella – y ¿como esta hermana Jasper?

-Acaba de llegar hace unos días- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

-Espero que pase a saludar algún día, es bienvenida en esta casa- lastima que mi madre no sepa la cruda realidad

-Esta bien- dijo Jasper no muy seguro

Cruzamos los jardines que eran el tesoro de mi madre hasta llegar al centro de un lago donde estaba una mesa de cristal preparada para tomar el te. Me percate en la sonrisa musical de Bella sin ser consiente de mi presencia.

-Has tardada mucho madre en traer las galletas- dijo Alice sin percatarse de nosotros hasta que sus ojos se posaron en nosotros oscureciéndose por la ira- ¿tu que haces aquí?- dijo sin ocultar su ira

-No le hables así a tu hermano- sonreía al verle como le callaban- Edward y su amigo quisieron venir a verme

Alice que solo se fijo en mi noto que Jasper le estaba observando coloreando sus mejillas por la escena que había producido, realmente la venganza era dulce, mi monstruo interno se retorcía del placer al ver a mi hermana avergonzada.

La conversación fue lo más superficial manipulada por mi madre que contaba sus memorias y sus viajes hasta un punto que tuvo que retirarse dejándonos los cuatro. Nos levantamos con aquel incomodo silencio hasta decidí que era momento de usar a Jasper para mi plan.

Jasper que no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad llevo a mi hermana lo mas alejado de nosotros hasta dejarme con Bella que no sabia que hacer.

-te apetece dar una vuelta- trate de mostrar mi lado caballeroso, ella vacilo no muy segura por mis intenciones- sabes que no muerdo- bromee para aligerar el ambiente

-Esta bien, nada de trampas- asentí divertido por su inocencia.

Caminamos por los contornos de los terrenos mientras le enseñaba cada pedazo de propiedad que le pertenecía a mi familia, llenándome por las emociones que reflejaba ella.

-La casa de Charlie es insignificante a lado de la tuya- sonreía ante su comparación

-Mi familia es una de las mas importantes de Forks – me encogí de hombros

-Son mas ricos que Tanya- sonreí empapándome por su inocencia

-¿Tu no vivías en una mansión? – ella negó

-Vivíamos en un edificio – se encogió d hombros- no creo que tener un jardín lleno de cactus sea estético

-Tienes razón

Seguimos hablando de ella y de mi no tan profundo pero si para pasar un rato antes que de mi siguiente paso , tan inocente como ella.

Me despedí al llegar a la casa, dirigiéndome a mi habitación donde estaba Jasper acostado con una sonrisa idiotita.

Me pase de largo quitándome la camisa para darme un baño, tenia que sacar toda la artillería pesada si deseaba que mi plan funcione.

En diez minutos los dos bajamos, aun cuando me sentía incomodo por la presencia de Jasper que no se le borraba aquella sonrisa que comenzaba a fastidiarme.

-Que creen chicos- vino Alice dando saltitos- tenemos la casa para nosotros

-Y mama- dije buscando lógica

-Salió, tenia que volver a Londres- dijo entre comillas – así que invite algunos amigos

Enarque una ceja para entender la palabra amigos con el significado que Alice le daba.

En media hora mi casa estaba lleno de chicos que no conocía o que no estaban en mi circulo predilecto cuando divise a Eric y su amigo Ben junto con Ángela y una muchacha de un año inferior llamada Remesme.

-Perfecto, juguemos verdad o consecuencia- dijo una Alice subida de tono.

Que podía decir acabar algunas docenas del licor de Carlies ayudaba para que esta reunión lleno de ratas de biblioteca se mostrara algo divertida aunque la tal Remesme podría unirse una noche conmigo en la cama.

Todos nos sentamos jugando el estúpido juego mirando como la mayoría cumplía sus castigo y lo que me imagine de la tal Remesme al ver como besaba a Jasper como una profesional.

Vamos Angie- Alice no dejaba hipar alentando su locura- solo tienes que mamarle a Ben

La pelinegra se sonrojo ante las palabras negando por su timidez, peor siendo Alice nunca había una negación ante sus acciones por lo que la tímida niña tuvo que ser obligada a mamarle.

Toda la noche pasamos con el estúpido juego hasta que ninguno podía mantenerse cuerdo por el alcohol cayendo en la inconsciencia de la intoxicación dejando a una bella muy ebria que no podía mantenerse en pie junto a mi hermana que estaba peor

-Por que siempre tienes que ser un aguafiestas Edward- dijo cuando Jasper y yo les habíamos cargado hasta sus habitaciones- Bella y yo queríamos dar un paseo

-Alice no creo que estar en ropa interior sea algo selecto para salir- dijo Jasper controlando el alcohol

-Sabes Jasper es por eso que te quiero, siempre cuidas de mi- le dio un beso en sus labios jalándole hasta su habitación.

Suspire llevando a Bella a su habitación, que al igual de mi hermana solo decía tonterías pero sin afectarme ya que estaba igual que ellas.

-Sabes Edward eres un maldito dios del sexo- dijo cuando le senté en su cama – te repugno por ser tan perfecto y sabes algo- se levanto enrollando sus piernas en mi erección causada por encontrarle con aquel la lencería azul- he deseado besarte desde que te vi.

Y sin previo aviso estampo sus labios con los míos, mezclando su aliento con el mío, empujando su lengua hasta unirse con mi lengua que danzaron en un mismo ritmo.

**Primero quiero pedir perdón por no haber actualizado pronto pero es que con los exámenes y la falta de inspiración no he podido, pero les prometo que actualizare mas seguido ya que se acera las vacaciones.**

**Y bueno que les pareció el finc terrible ¿verdad? Sus comentarios me ayudaran para seguir adelante con la historia **


	16. Chapter 16

**Que paso ayer**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos en mi imafginacion**

**Prefacio**.

El sol quemaba la piel mientras de alguna forma trataban de salir del embrollo que se encontraban.

Había pasado horas, y todavía no tenía un pinche idea lo que había ocurrido ayer; sintiendo que la frustración y la histeria ya estaban haciendo melle en sus caracteres.

Con miedo marco al único numero que le podía ayudar sintiendo que cada minuto se ahogaba en su respiración cada vez que el teléfono marcaba.

-¿mama?- dijo casi en un susurro mirando a las mujeres que estaban a su lado

-Bella cariño ¿Dónde estas?- dijo su madre al otro lado de la línea sintiéndose aliviada pero a la vez preocupada

-mama- dijo la joven un poco nerviosa sin saber como explicar su situación- lo siento- dijo mientras al otro lado de la línea su madre contenía el aliento- lo eche a perder…


End file.
